Kaer Morhen
by Sashka M
Summary: El viaje de Ciri y Geralt desde Sodden hasta el Nido de los Brujos, así como el primer año de Ciri en la fortaleza que Sapkowski nunca nos contó.


KAER MORHEN

N.A. Sapkowski no explica lo acontecido desde el reencuentro del brujo y Ciri en Sodden más que leves pinceladas, que añadiré al relato; nos cuenta la llegada a Kaer Morhen y luego de nuevo un vacío hasta más de un año después, con la llegada de Triss Merigold a la fortaleza de los brujos. Este relato pretende llenar esos huecos.

Capítulo 1

Se acercaba el otoño. Los bosques comenzaban a mullirse con las primeras hojas caídas, pardas y secas, a medida que, lentamente, los días menguaban. Anochecía, y en las noches podía sentirse ya el frío que anunciaba el cambio de estación.

El jinete encontró, por fin, un sitio de su agrado para pernoctar. El pequeño claro, franqueado por abedules que ya empezaban a verse dorados, tenía agua cerca y estaba rodeado por matojos y arbustos que les protegerían un poco del viento, frío e irritante, que acompañaba el día. Detuvo el caballo y bajó con cuidado.

Si alguien hubiera estado allí y el hombre no hubiera llevado la capucha puesta, se hubiera dado cuenta de que el jinete era un brujo. Llevaba una espada colgada en la espalda en lugar de en la cadera, y su empuñadura sobresalía por encima de su hombro; también hubiera visto que sus cabellos eran blancos como los de un viejo de edad muy avanzada, sin embargo no lo era en absoluto. Pero allí no había nadie y el brujo llevaba la capucha puesta.

Luego ayudó a desmontar a un segundo jinete, una niña de unos diez u once años que parecía cansada y lo estaba. La niña también cubría su cabeza con la capucha de la zamarra que la abrigaba, pero por los lados sobresalía parte de su melena cenicienta.

Llevaban casi toda la jornada viajando desde Sodden, habían atravesado el Yaruga y se encontraban junto al Ina, uno de sus afluentes, a medio camino de Maribor. Habían cubierto muchas millas, pero el caballo no aguantaría ese ritmo al día siguiente. Al brujo eso no le importaba demasiado, ya no estaban tan cerca de Nilfgaard.

Antes que nada, se ocupó de la montura y le ofreció grano; el caballo estaba hambriento y fatigado, más tarde habría de llevarlo a abrevar. Revisó sus herraduras y deslizó sus manos por las patas, gruñó, satisfecho y palmeó su flanco. El caballo estaba bien. Después se agachó frente a la niña, mirándola con gravedad a los ojos.

—Ciri, tengo que buscar agua y leña para calentarnos esta noche. Quédate aquí.

—¡Quiero ir contigo! —exclamó ella con los ojos llenos de aprensión. — ¡No me dejes sola!

El brujo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña y la miró con indulgencia, pero decidido.

—No voy a dejarte, Ciri. Volveré enseguida, si me haces este favor. Tienes que cuidar de Sardinilla.

A la niña el caballo le importaba un pimiento, pero no quería hacer enfadar a Geralt y se resignó. Asintió gravemente con la cabeza, no muy convencida, pero accedió al fin. El brujo tomó su odre y desapareció en el bosque.

Ciri se sentó sobre la hierba y se arrebujó en su zamarra. El sol se estaba poniendo y el frío aumentaba, el viento movía las copas de los árboles y el bosque se tornaba sombrío y extraño a medida que la luz decaía. Se sentía llena de ansiedad, no quería estar sola. No quería volver a estar sola.

Sus ojos recorrían el perímetro buscando un movimiento, deseando ver a su brujo regresar junto a ella, y no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde su marcha. Su mirada se posó en una piedra de medidas idóneas para encerrar una fogata y, aburrida de esperar en inactividad, decidió buscar más para ese fin.

No era fácil encontrarlas. No había muchas piedras en ese bosque, ni grandes ni pequeñas. Sin darse cuenta, en su búsqueda empecinada, se alejó del campamento. Y la noche cayó sobre el bosque, cubriéndolo de tinieblas.

El brujo regresó con los brazos repletos de leña y el odre lleno de agua fresca. Soltó su carga en el centro del pequeño claro y se sacudió las mangas de broza. El caballo relinchó bajito, saludándole.

—Ciri, ya estoy aquí —dijo, mirando a su alrededor. —¿Ciri?

Al no ver a la niña, soltó una maldición. Sus pupilas se dilataron en la oscuridad, buscando el rastro de la pequeña.

Al momento, un grito hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

—¡Geraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalt!

Corrió en dirección al grito, rápido, saltando por encima de las matas que bloqueaban su camino, la espada automáticamente en su mano en un movimiento casi imperceptible. Sus ojos de gato buscando en la oscuridad, que para él no era tal, la silueta clara de su zamarra. La encontró al poco, a sus pies varios pedruscos desparramados en el suelo, asustada y desorientada.

—¡Ciri! Estoy aquí.

Se acercó a ella, disgustado, guardando la espada. Por un momento había temido que estuviera en peligro, pero se tranquilizó al ver que, simplemente, se había perdido. La niña se abalanzó hacia él y se abrazó a su cintura.

—Lo siento, Geralt. Sólo quería recoger piedras para la fogata y…

—Lo sé —dijo él, abrazando su cabeza comprensivamente. — Pero no vuelvas a alejarte. Los bosques son peligrosos, y más de noche. Vamos, tenemos que preparar el fuego.

Cargaron con las piedras y retornaron al campamento, dos figuras encapuchadas en la noche ventosa. Las piedras encerraron en un círculo parte de las ramas que el brujo quebró con ayuda de su pie y pronto, fruto de años de práctica, el fuego comenzó a crecer, iluminando el pequeño claro y proporcionándoles calor.

Geralt echó mano del saco que colgaba en un lado de la silla de su caballo, después de dejar en esta su espada, y sacó pan y queso; partió dos trozos de cada y volvió a colocarlo en su sitio. No iba a quitarle los arreos a la montura esa noche. Por si acaso.

Regresó y se agachó junto a la pequeña, que se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y alargaba sus manitas hacia la fogata para calentarlas, y le tendió su cena. Ella tomó lo que le ofrecía y empezó a mordisquear el pan con mucha hambre. El brujo se dejó caer a su lado e hizo lo propio, observándola. La niña no se había quejado ni una sola vez en toda la jornada.

No pudo evitar recordar a la princesa que se encontró en Brokilón. Ya no era la misma, y él supo, con una punzada de compasión e incluso remordimiento, que realmente debía haber pasado por mucho en los últimos meses. La princesa había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a una niña sufrida y asustada, y aún no sabía el brujo hasta qué punto.

Consumían su cena en silencio, escuchando el susurro del viento meciendo los árboles y el crepitar de las llamas de la pequeña hoguera, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Geralt la miraba, extrañado, la niña que recordaba era extremadamente parlanchina, pero ahora, desde que se reencontraron, había hablado muy poco. De nuevo se sintió de algún modo culpable. La cena le supo a ceniza en la boca, no quería imaginar a la niña, sola y desamparada, a merced de los peligros que una campaña de guerra traía consigo: desertores que pasaban a cuchillo a cualquiera, que violaban a las mujeres sin importarles la edad, soldados buscándola incesantemente, alimañas hambrientas propias de los bosques y monstruos, ghuls principalmente, que acudían allí donde habían muertos para cebarse con ellos. Y esa chiquilla, a quien se le cerraban los ojos de puro agotamiento mientras terminaba el último bocado, criada entre algodones sin ninguna carencia, lo superó todo para encontrarse con él. Cómo podía ya no creer. Cómo podía seguir negando que ella era tanto su destino como lo era él para ella.

Luego, el brujo extendió una manta en el suelo para dormir, y la apremió para que se acostara. Estaba cansada y hacía frío.

No tardó en dormirse, abrigada con la manta y su zamarra. Tampoco tardó en revivir la pesadilla que la acechaba continuamente.

Los ojos ardientes en las rendijas del gran yelmo alado. La capa negra oculta todo…

—¡Ciri!

Se despertó bañada en sudor, entumecida, y su propio grito, el grito que la había despertado, aún temblaba, vibraba allá en su interior, dentro del pecho, le ardía en su seca garganta. Dolían las manos aferradas a la manta, dolían las espaldas…

—Ciri. Cálmate.

A su alrededor, la noche, oscura y ventosa, bramando monótona y melodiosamente sobre las copas de los pinos, chirriando en los troncos. Ya no había incendio ni gritos, no quedaba más que aquella susurrante canción de cuna. A su lado se retorcía la luz y el calor del fuego del vivac, las llamas brillaban en las hebillas de la impedimenta, lanzaban destellos rojizos sobre la empuñadura y la guarnición de la espada apoyada en la silla de montar. No había otro fuego ni otra espada. La mano que tocaba sus mejillas olía a cuero y cenizas. No a sangre.

—Geralt…

—Sólo era un sueño. Un mal sueño.

Ciri temblaba con fuerza, retorciendo los brazos y los pies. Un sueño. Sólo un sueño.

El fuego había empezado ya a extinguirse, los leños de abedules son rojos y diáfanos, se resquebrajan, saltan con un fuego celeste. El fuego ilumina los cabellos blancos y el agudo perfil del hombre que la cubre con la manta y la zamarra.

—Geralt, yo…

—Estoy a tu lado. Duerme, Ciri. Tienes que descansar. Tenemos un largo camino por delante todavía.

_Escucho una música, pensó de pronto. Entre estos susurros… hay una música. Música de laúd. Y voces. Princesa de Cintra… Hija del destino… Niña de la Vieja Sangre, la sangre de los elfos. Geralt de Rivia, el Brujo Blanco y su destino. No, esto es una leyenda. La invención de un poeta. Ella está muerta. La mataron en las calles de una ciudad, mientras huía…_

_Agárrate… agárrate…_

—¿Geralt?

—¿Qué, Ciri?

—¿Qué me hizo? ¿Qué sucedió entonces? ¿Qué… me hizo?

—¿Quién?

—El jinete… El jinete negro de las plumas en el casco… No recuerdo nada. Él gritó… y me miró. No recuerdo qué sucedió. Sólo que tenía miedo… Tenía tanto miedo…

El hombre se agachó, el resplandor del fuego brilló en sus ojos. Eran unos ojos extraños. Muy extraños. La Ciri de antes se sentía atemorizada ante estos ojos, no le gustaba mirarlos. Pero esto era antes. Mucho antes.

—No recuerdo nada —murmuró, mientras buscaba la mano de él, una mano dura y áspera como una madera sin pulir—. Aquel jinete negro…

—Sólo fue un sueño. Duerme tranquila. Ya no volverá.

Ciri había oído antes esta afirmación. Le había sido repetida muchas, muchas veces, la habían tranquilizado con ella cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche gritando. Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora lo creía. Porque ahora lo decía Geralt de Rivia, el Lobo Blanco. Un brujo. Aquél que era su destino. Aquél a quien ella estaba destinada. El brujo Geralt, que la había encontrado entre la guerra, la muerte y el desespero, se la había llevado consigo y prometido que ya nunca más se separarían.

Se durmió sin soltar la mano de él.

Mucho había cambiado. Mucho debía haber pasado, sin duda. Ni siquiera le había pedido que le contara un cuento, pensó el brujo. La princesa, definitivamente, ya no existía. ¿Qué le había sucedido, qué había vivido en esos meses desde la matanza de Cintra? ¿Qué le había hecho el jinete de las plumas en el casco?

Estaba sola, sin hogar al que regresar, no le quedaba nadie. Nadie salvo él. Y, aunque siempre rehuyó su compromiso, negando el vínculo de la Sorpresa y renunciando a esta, ahora lo asumía con gusto, incluso con afán. Porque había vivido mortificado por el dolor y los remordimientos desde que la creyó muerta. Porque el alivio, redención y cariño que sintió cuando la encontró en la granja de Yurga hicieron que todas sus dudas se evaporaran.

Y ahora había ascendido al papel de padre.

No es que le asustara esa responsabilidad, si no que él siempre había estado solo. No sabía si estaría a la altura, no sabía si sabría cuidar de una niña, no sabía más que una cosa: no la abandonaría. Nunca más.

Ella también le había elegido a él, a un simple brujo, un vagabundo, un mutante despreciado y marginado allá donde iba. Sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Se metió bajo la manta, tras ella, y la abrazó protectoramente para reconfortarla y darle calor. Y esa noche no hubo más pesadillas.

El brujo se levantó antes del amanecer. Aprovechó que ella dormía para lavarse y afeitarse en el río. Tardó poco, pues no quería que Ciri despertara y se asustara.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió, la niña ya estaba levantada. El fuego era un recuerdo, pero el amanecer era cálido.

—Buenos días, Ciri.

—Buenos días.

—Si necesitas lavarte, puedo acompañare al río.

—No quiero lavarme hoy.

—Pues deberías. Quizá no encontremos un río cuando acampemos la próxima vez.

—Bueno, vale…—se resignó la niña.

Anduvieron por el bosque el escaso trecho hasta el río, el viento había cesado y el sol empezaba a calentar. El verano, al parecer, había ganado la partida al otoño y se impuso en sus últimos días de reinado. El río resplandecía con motas brillantes en su superficie, manso; se embalsaba de forma natural en ese meandro, como un pequeño lago que invitaba a nadar y chapotear. Ciri nadaba muy bien, había pasado casi toda su infancia en las islas Skellige y allí aprendió forzosamente, además le gustaba.

El brujo se sentó en la orilla, dejando el lienzo a un lado para que se secara después, de espaldas a ella mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en el agua. La frialdad de la misma no la amedrentó en absoluto. Cuando la oyó chapotear, se dio la vuelta y la observó, le divirtió verla nadar como un pez y sumergirse con habilidad, sacar la cabeza y escupir agua como una fuente. Por primera vez desde su encuentro, la niña sonreía, disfrutando y pavoneándose de su destreza en el elemento y, en esos momentos, al brujo le pareció atisbar en ella a la que una vez fue.

—Vamos, Ciri, ve saliendo. Tenemos que irnos.

La niña se sumergió una vez más. Los círculos que delataban el lugar de su inmersión corrieron ensanchándose por la superficie, hasta que desaparecieron por completo dejando el agua tranquila y brillante por el sol, apenas perceptible la ligera corriente del río en ese meandro. Geralt esperaba ver su cabecita de cabellos plateados emerger en cualquier momento, pero no salía. Se levantó, inquieto.

—¡Ciri, sal de una vez!

No la veía bajo las aguas, sólo pudo ver unas pequeñas burbujas elevándose a pocos metros. Una inquietud comenzó a roer sus entrañas.

—¡Ciri! —gritó. —¡Sal ya!

En vista de que la niña no daba señales, corrió hacia la orilla y se tiró al agua. Se sumergió, buscándola, bajó más profundo hasta que sus manos tocaron unas algas largas y fibrosas, y continuó avanzando. Entonces la vio, una de sus piernas estaba enredada en varias de esas algas, impidiendo que pudiera subir a la superficie. Ella pataleaba presa del pánico, tirando con los dedos, tratando de librarse del abrazo mortal de las plantas, casi agotado su suministro de aire.

Geralt sacó el puñal de su bota y llegó hasta ella, agarró sus piernas con una mano para impedir su pataleo y cortó los tallos que la retenían. La impulsó con fuerza y ambos nadaron hacia el aire, rompiendo la superficie con una explosión. Ciri tomó una larga bocanada y tosió escandalosamente, expulsando agua. La escoltó hasta la orilla, saliendo del río; la niña tropezaba, agotada, asustada por la experiencia vivida, pero el brujo no lo estaba menos. Se tumbaron en la hierba, dejando que sus corazones se calmaran.

—¿Estás bien, Ciri?

—Sí. Pensé que me ahogaba, ha sido terribile, Geralt. Me has salvado. Pero te has mojado la ropa…

El brujo gruñó como toda respuesta. Qué se le va a hacer, pensó. Ya se secará, lo importante es que ella está bien.

—Sécate y vístete —le ordenó mientras alcanzaba el cuadrado de tela y escurría con una mano su propio cabello.

—¿Estás enfadado? —se preocupó la niña, mirándole inquieta al agarrar el lienzo que le ofrecía.

—No, Ciri.

Se sentó para sacarse las botas y las vació de agua, resignado. El sol ya calentaba. El verano, se alegró él, resucitaba.

Mientras la niña se vestía, el brujo trajo al caballo para que bebiera. La yegua hundió su morro en el agua limpia y transparente durante mucho rato, sedienta. Luego relinchó bajito e, inesperadamente, se metió en el agua. El brujo perdió los nervios.

—¡No, maldita yegua caprichosa! ¡Sal ahora mismo del agua, estás mojando nuestro equipaje!

El caballo, por supuesto, no le hizo caso, saltó y brincó, contento, salpicando en todas direcciones, y avanzó más, llegó hasta donde el agua cubrió su lomo. Ciri comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante el comportamiento del animal, pero cuando, no habiendo más remedio, el brujo tuvo que volver a meterse en el río para agarrar las riendas y obligarlo a salir, la niña se dobló sobre sí misma y cayó de lado, agarrando su barriguita, riendo a más no poder. Y a pesar de su enfado, él interpuso a la yegua, mientras salían del río, para que Ciri no viera la ancha sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios al oírla por la alegría que le traía ese sonido.

Definitivamente, la partida no habría de ser inmediata. No tocó otra que extender al sol aquello que se pudo salvar y desechar lo que el agua malogró, como, por ejemplo, la hogaza de pan casi entera.

Geralt decidió poner a secar su ropa y se envolvió el lienzo en las caderas, mientras todas sus prendas colgaban de las ramas de los matorrales, allí donde el sol daba de pleno. Descalzo, se sentó en la hierba junto a la niña y le tendió un trozo de tocino que acababa de cortar y una manzana que aún goteaba. Desayunaron mirando los restos de la fogata.

—¿A dónde vamos, Geralt?

—A Kaer Morhen. Es la fortaleza de los brujos, mi hogar. Allí estarás a salvo.

—¿Está muy lejos?

—Sí, Ciri. Mucho.

La niña arrancó con sus pequeños dientecillos un bocado de tocino, masticó pensativa. Kaer Morhen. La casa de Geralt.

—¿Viven tus padres allí?

—No. Allí sólo viven brujos. Yo no conocí a mis padres.

Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si no sintiera un vacío en su alma, como si no le pesara. La niña lo miró con la misma naturalidad, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Yo tampoco. Se murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña. Y ahora, mi abuela…

La niña guardó un silencio incómodo. Incómodo para los dos, para ella porque le costaba que la pregunta se hiciera camino a través del nudo que cerraba su garganta, para él porque tendría que contestarla.

—Geralt, ¿qué le pasó a mi abuela? Dijeron que estaba muerta, la gente. ¿Es verdad? Tú lo sabes…

—Sí, Ciri, desgraciadamente, es verdad.

La niña dejó de comer y bajó los brazos hasta apoyarlos en sus piernas. Sus ojos se perdieron en el bosque y se llenaron de lágrimas, reviviendo, sin quererlo, aquella fatídica noche. No había creído las historias que se contaban sobre la muerte de Calanthe, pero, si lo afirmaba Geralt, entonces era cierto. Estaba sola, no le quedaba nadie más que el brujo, su destino, aquél que renunció a ella, aquél que ya la dejó una vez. Pero él le prometió que no volvería a dejarla… Ya no la dejaría, ¿verdad?

Se estremeció y tembló, intentando reprimir el llanto. Geralt la miró y no dijo nada, pero pasó su brazo a su alrededor y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se subió a su regazo y le echó las manos al cuello, enterrando su rostro en el pelo blanco, y lloró.

—La echo de menos —sollozó—. Menos mal que te tengo a ti. No me dejarás nunca, ¿eh, Geralt? Lo prometiste…

—No, Ciri, no te dejaré nunca.

La estrechó más fuerte contra sí, para dar más veracidad a sus palabras, para intentar paliar esa pena que la embargaba y porque la quería.

—Cuidaré de ti, Ciri, y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Deja de llorar, pequeña, y hablemos de otras cosas, ¿quieres? No me gusta verte triste. Haces que me duela el corazón.

Ella asintió y se sorbió los mocos. Por él se serenó. Para que no le doliera nada.

—Geralt… ¿puedo preguntarte cosas de Kaer Mor…Morhen?

—Puedes.

—¿Viven muchos brujos allí?

—No. Somos muy pocos. Vesemir es el más viejo, nos enseñó a todos. Te gustarán, Ciri, no temas.

La niña se apartó de su hombro y le miró, solemne, a los extraños ojos. El brujo alargó su mano y limpió con su pulgar los restos de lágrimas que aún mojaban su carita.

—Y, ¿me enseñará también a mí?

—Tal vez.

—Quiero ser bruja, Geralt.

Él sonrió. Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Estás segura, Ciri? Es muy duro.

—No me importa, quiero ser bruja. Para no tener miedo, como tú.

La miró pensativo. No era una mala idea, enseñarla como a un brujo. Se la había llevado sin plantearse qué haría con ella, una vez a salvo, en Kaer Morhen. Ciertamente, nunca la convertiría en un auténtico brujo, no habría mutaciones para ella, pero sí podía entrenarla lo suficiente como para que fuera más que capaz de defenderse, y ese sería su regalo. Tiempo, se temía, tendrían de sobras.

—Está bien, Ciri. Te enseñaremos.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecha, mientras terminaba el tocino.

CAPÍTULO 2

No fue hasta pasado el mediodía que por fin se pusieron en marcha. Cabalgaban por el bosque, bajo el frescor de los árboles, paralelos al camino. Eran esas las horas más calurosas del día, pero el viento del galope y la sombra de la foresta hacían que la cabalgada fuera agradable. Más tarde, cuando el sol empezó a perder fuerza, volvieron a la carretera. Pasaron y se cruzaron con carros y otros jinetes, y el brujo variaba la marcha del caballo según las circunstancias. Cuando estaban solos, dejaba que la yegua fuera al paso para no cansarla más de lo necesario, pero cuando se acercaban a alguien la espoleaba a un trote rápido. No quería que nadie se fijara en ellos.

Avanzada la tarde se detuvieron en una aldea y el brujo compró una hogaza de pan, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas desaprobadoras del panadero, cuyos ojos iban y venían de él a la niña, maldiciendo en su interior la insinuación de esa mirada. Luego siguieron varias millas más, buscando un lugar donde acampar de nuevo. Lo encontraron en las inmediaciones de Maribor, en el bosque, pues el brujo no quería entrar en ninguna ciudad, no se fiaba.

El vivac se situaba también cerca del mismo afluente del Yaruga, cuyo curso transcurría, de momento, paralelo a su camino hacia el norte, pero aquí predominaban las encinas y sus hojas pinchaban al sentarse sobre ellas; las bellotas maduras, esparcidas por doquier, molestaban y se clavaban incluso a través de la manta. Terminaron por barrerlas con los pies lo mejor que pudieron.

La madera de encina ardía más lenta, dejaría unas brasas duraderas que les mantendría calientes sin tener que alimentar el fuego continuamente, pues, sin el sol, volvió el frío.

El pan crujía en sus bocas, lo habían tostado para evitar otra cena fría, y el queso que lo cubría se había fundido un tanto. De nuevo cenaban en silencio, con los ojos puestos en las llamas danzarinas y rojas, hipnóticas.

El brujo quería saber, quería sonsacarle acerca de ese tiempo que vagó perdida. Cómo fue a parar a la granja de Yurga. Pero no se le ocurría cómo preguntarle, cómo hacerlo delicadamente, sin despertar amargos recuerdos en la niña. Llegó a la conclusión de que no se podía. Si le preguntaba, indudablemente reviviría aquella angustia. Pero el brujo tenía que saber, por muy duro que fuera para los dos. Y preguntó.

Tras un prolongado silencio, la niña empezó a hablar. Lentamente, arrastrando las palabras, con la expresión vacía y los ojos brillantes reflejando el fuego.

—La abuela me llevó con varios caballeros. Me dio un abrazo y me dijo que me sacarían de allí, que me pondrían a salvo. Que les obedeciera. Ella quería disimularlo, que no me diera cuenta, pero yo vi su lágrima. La abuela nunca lloraba, ¿sabes, Geralt? Me asustó verla así, supe que algo muy malo estaba pasando… Salimos a caballo por la puerta oeste de palacio. Había mucho humo, me picaban los ojos, y fuego, fuego por todas partes… y gente muriendo. El caballo volaba, casi no podía mantenerme en él, el jinete me sujetaba por la cintura, me apretaba tanto que ni podía respirar. Agárrate, me gritaba, pero, ¿cómo? Me cogí a las bridas, pero no podía apoyar mis pies, parecía que iba a caerme a cada salto del caballo. Entonces nos pasaron los demás, se lanzaron contra unos caballeros de negro que nos venían encima, escuché las espadas, una lucha. Nosotros les sobrepasamos. Oí gritos, unos gritos… ¿Qué se le puede hacer a alguien para que grite así, Geralt? El jinete que me llevaba… bueno, vi sangre en su mano, tosió de un modo muy raro y silbaron unas flechas, caímos del caballo. Me hice daño, ¿sabes? Contra la armadura del jinete. No se volvió a mover. Dos caballos saltaron por encima nuestro, uno con nuestros colores y el otro negro. Los demás, no sé qué pasó con ellos, solo ese apareció, luchó a espada con el jinete de negro y lo mató, luego me subió a su caballo, me levantó del suelo, sin bajarse, con prisas. Y otros caballeros de negro persiguiéndonos. Otra vez cabalgando como locos, otra vez sangre encima de mí, y el caballo se puso de patas. Caímos, él estaba muerto, pero no me soltaba. Aún me agarraba fuerte, muerto y todo. Y el caballo herido me aplastaba la pierna. Quise moverme, salir de allí, pero no pude, no pude, Geralt. Sangre, humo y fuego a mi alrededor. Y entonces… entonces…

Un silencio compungido, tras su voz quebrada. El brujo dibujaba en el suelo con una ramita mientras la escuchaba, incapaz de estar quieto. Incapaz, también, de mirarla a los ojos. La terrible angustia con que relataba la niña dejaba un torbellino de sentimientos a flor de piel: miedo, ansiedad, peligro, dependencia e impotencia.

—No sigas si no quieres, Ciri. Ya habrá tiempo. Cuando te veas con fuerzas.

—No importa… —replicó ella limpiándose unas lágrimas—. Entonces le vi. Al jinete de negro, con alas en el yelmo. Estaba frente a mí, mirándome, con una espada enorme, vi sus ojos de fuego a través de la rendija. Y todo ardía a nuestro alrededor. Yo no podía moverme, no podía escapar, tenía muchísimo miedo. Y gritó, un grito tremendo, que me heló la sangre… espoleó su caballo y vino hacia mí… Y yo estaba sola, Geralt, ¡estaba tan sola!

El brujo tiró la ramita a la lumbre y apretó los puños inconscientemente.

—No sé qué pasó después. —continuó ella—. Ya no recuerdo nada. Nada, después del fuego y el jinete del yelmo con alas negras.

—Seguramente perdiste el conocimiento, Ciri. Por eso no te acuerdas.

—Geralt… no quiero seguir con esto. Aún me da miedo, mucho miedo. Cuando me vea con fuerzas, ¿quieres?

Lo dijo implorando, lastimeramente. Porque le fallaban las fuerzas al enfrentar ese recuerdo, ese en concreto. Su terror, todo el terror de esa noche, se concentraba en la figura del misterioso jinete con alas en el yelmo. Pero, pese a todo, había encontrado el coraje para contárselo, se había zambullido en sus miedos para confiárselo a él, porque él se lo pidió.

Al brujo le entraron muchas ganas de abrazarla. De cobijarla en su regazo. De protegerla, de matar al hideputa del yelmo alado. Lentamente y con saña.

—Ven aquí, Ciri—dijo, y la recibió con gusto en sus brazos. — Abrázame fuerte, pequeña bruja. Gracias por contármelo. Eres una niña muy valiente.

—Yo no soy valiente, Geralt. Te he dicho que tenía mucho miedo…

—Y quién no. El miedo no es síntoma de debilidad, Ciri. El miedo es necesario, nos advierte de un peligro, nos hace extremar la cautela. Todos tenemos miedo a veces.

Ella le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que reflejaban el fuego de un modo tan distinto a los del jinete de sus pesadillas. Que la miraban, a su vez, suaves y gentiles. Que la tranquilizaban tanto como los del otro la aterrorizaban.

—¿Hasta tú?

—Hasta yo.

Y ella le abrazó fuerte, como él le había pedido, sin creerse en absoluto la afirmación del brujo.

Esa noche fueron tres las veces que la niña se despertó gritando, tres las veces que Geralt la consoló, arrepintiéndose de haberla obligado a revivir sus miedos. Y otras tantas en las que se juró que si un día, por los azares del destino, se encontraba con el objeto de las pesadillas de la niña, no tendría piedad.

El amanecer trajo lluvia. Una lluvia fina y pesada, fría y penetrante. Recogieron el campamento con prisas, desayunaron cecina con pan mientras lo hacían, cuidaron de dar de comer y beber a la yegua antes de la partida.

Geralt se cubrió con su capa y envolvió con esta el cuerpo de Ciri, para evitar en lo posible que se mojara su zamarra; ella se recostó contra su pecho y él la sujetó por la cintura para que no se cayera. Sacudió las riendas con una mano, y con una mano condujo al caballo esa jornada.

A pesar de la incomodidad de la lluvia, el hecho de ir cubiertos con las capuchas tenía algunas ventajas. A los ojos de cualquiera que los viera, podrían pasar tranquilamente por un padre y su hijo, con lo cual no tendría que forzar a la yegua al cruzarse o adelantar a alguien y, en consecuencia, no habrían de detenerse tantas veces para dejarla descansar. Sin embargo, el camino embarrado hacía la marcha más lenta y pesada.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, en vista de que no dejaba de llover, el brujo se planteó ir a una posada o, aún mejor, buscar una casa y pedir permiso para dormir en el pajar. No le gustaba la idea, por supuesto, pero no había más remedio.

Geralt estaba acostumbrado a no ser bien recibido, a las miradas aprensivas y al rechazo, pero descubrir en los demás miradas acusadoras como la del panadero le revolvía el estómago. Cómo podía nadie pensar algo así de él, simplemente por ser brujo, como si su condición le predispusiera a los actos más viles. Cómo se atrevían.

Pero debía pensar cada paso cuidadosamente, se dijo con fastidio. Si creían que tenía a la niña para usarla y la oían gritar durante la noche, tendría problemas. Por ese motivo, descartó la posada.

Encontró una granja de su agrado cuando ya anochecía. La eligió después de comprobar que en ella vivía una mujer de mediana edad, sola. Quizá era viuda o el marido se hallaba de viaje, sea como fuere, era la mejor opción.

Le pidió permiso para dormir en el pajar, y ella lo dio sin problemas. A la luz del crepúsculo y con la capucha calada, no se había dado cuenta de que era un brujo.

El pajar era amplio y cabían de sobra los tres. Sardinilla tuvo que compartirlo con ellos, pues el establo estaba totalmente ocupado por los caballos, dos de tiro y uno de monta, las vacas y las cabras de la mujer. Le quitó la silla, descargó el equipaje y su espada de plata, le sacó la cabezada y repasó sus herraduras. La yegua relinchó mientras sacudía la testa, agradecida al verse libre.

Extendieron los abrigos para que se secaran, la capa de Geralt estaba completamente mojada, al igual que la zamarra de Ciri, tras el día entero bajo la lluvia. La ropa de ambos estaba muy húmeda, pero el brujo no se atrevió a quitársela, ni siquiera le sugirió a la niña que lo hiciera. Quizá cuando se acostaran, aunque él, por decoro, tendría que conservar puestos los pantalones. No podía contar con que la niña no se arrimara a él.

—Ciri, de ahora en adelante, cuando haya gente extraña, no usaré tu nombre. Es mejor que nadie pueda averiguar quién eres, dónde has estado y adónde nos dirigimos, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, Geralt. ¿Cómo me llamarás?

—Elígelo tú, a fin de cuentas, será tu nuevo nombre. Uno que te guste.

Pero el nombre quedó en suspenso, puesto que la mujer, con una hospitalidad a la que Geralt no estaba acostumbrado, entró en ese momento y les ofreció compartir una cena caliente en la casa. Sabía que eso le descubriría como brujo y puede que el detalle cambiara las cosas, pero, por la niña, decidió correr el riesgo. Dentro de la casa estaría caliente y su ropa se secaría, también la cena calentaría su estómago. Los beneficios del riesgo le decidieron.

Nada más entrar en la casa, a la luz de las lámparas de aceite, ella se dio cuenta. No dijo nada, pero su azoramiento la delató. Él resolvió tomarle la delantera para que no se formara ideas equivocadas y para suavizar la situación. Se sentaron a la mesa y la mujer empezó a llenar sus platos con una sopa espesa y humeante, del caldero que reposaba sobre un corcho en el centro de la misma.

—Gracias, señora. Gracias por su hospitalidad para con este brujo y su protegida. Llevábamos todo el día cabalgando bajo la lluvia, y la niña necesitaba un sitio seco donde dormir.

—De nada, señor brujo —dijo ella, turbada.

—Mi nombre es Geralt, Geralt de Rivia, señora. Ella es Iola.

Ciri le lanzó una mirada sorprendida e indignada, al parecer el nombre no le gustó en absoluto. Por debajo de la mesa, en un arrebato, le dio una patada al brujo en la espinilla, y él a duras penas pudo contener la risa.

—Yo soy María. Y, ¿cuál es vuestra historia, si puede saberse? Aunque quizá sea meterme donde no me llaman…

—En absoluto, María. La niña es huérfana, la recogí y la llevo a Wyzima con sus parientes. Allí estará bien.

—Que los dioses le bendigan, señor brujo, por su buena acción.

—Y a usted también, por lo mismo. Gracias por su generosidad.

Aunque sus palabras fueron amables, a Geralt no le engañaban. La mujer desconfiaba. Cosa, visto lo visto, natural y comprensible pero que no hacía disminuir la irritación que le producía al brujo.

Llenaron sus estómagos con la estupenda sopa caliente, después se sirvieron de la carne y el pollo, zanahorias y patatas, que habían hervido en su elaboración. Hubo leche fresca para Ciri, y fruta.

Conversaron sobre temas banales, el cambio de estación, el estado de los caminos, el tiempo. Geralt desvió el tema cuando ella preguntó sobre la guerra, mirando significativamente a la niña, y la mujer entendió y no insistió.

Luego, cuando ya se retiraban a dormir al pajar, la mujer propuso que la niña se quedara en la casa con ella. Ciri se negó en redondo, pero a Geralt no le pareció una mala idea.

—Yo estaré cerca, en el pajar. Estarás mejor aquí, Ci… Iola —Ciri frunció más el ceño al oír el nombre—, y si me necesitas, acudiré. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Lo sabía, pero, aún y así, no le gustaba alejarse de él. Obedeció con un reproche en los ojos.

La mujer le llamó, llevaba una lámpara consigo, estaba nerviosa. Él ya estaba despierto, había oído los gritos de la niña desde el pajar y se estaba vistiendo los pantalones. El cuero, aún húmedo, se le pegaba a la carne y dificultaba la maniobra.

—Se despertó gritando —le dijo. — Pide por usted. Nada la calma, nada la tranquiliza. Venga conmigo, por favor, brujo.

—Lo sé. Cada noche la atormenta la misma pesadilla. La maldita guerra, María, y sus consecuencias para los inocentes…

En las prisas por acudir al reclamo de Ciri, ni siquiera le importó su desnudez ante la mujer. Ella, pudorosamente se volvió mientras él se vestía, y luego salieron juntos hacia la casa.

Entró en la habitación a grandes zancadas; la niña, incorporada en la ancha cama, lloraba a moco tendido, asustada, como siempre que despertaba de la pesadilla. Alzó sus brazos hacia él nada más verle, necesitaba su consuelo, sólo él la hacía sentir a salvo de su terror.

Se acurrucó en su pecho mientras el brujo la acunaba, acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y su espalda, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras con paciencia, con ternura, con afecto. María sintió una oleada de empatía y agrado. Las manos del brujo, capaces de matar, fuertes y ásperas, se movían delicadamente reconfortando a la niña; sus maneras distantes y algo bruscas, transformadas en devoción y delicadeza, en un vínculo donde era el brujo el protector entregado, leal y honrado, volcado como un padre, como un buen padre. Todo esto vislumbró la mujer en un instante, asombrada. Su concepto de los brujos cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La niña se tranquilizó hasta que, reconfortada y segura por fin, volvió a dormirse

Salieron al salón, la mujer le miraba con respeto ahora.

—Necesito tomar algo fuerte—dijo María—. ¿Me acompaña, Geralt?

—Si no es molestia, me agradaría.

María vertió en dos vasos aguardiente casero, fuerte y con olor a hierbas. Le ofreció uno al brujo y ambos dieron un trago.

—Le debo una disculpa, señor brujo.

—¿Por qué razón, señora?

—No creí ni una palabra de lo que dijo esta noche. No creí, tampoco, en su honestidad. Pero una niña asustada jamás pediría por su captor, sólo por aquél que le procura seguridad, aquél en quien confía ciegamente. Soy mujer y lo sé. Así que le debo una disculpa por haberle juzgado tan mal. Puede usted dormir con ella, por si se vuelve a despertar.

—Eso sería una descortesía por mi parte y no lo consentiré. Si a usted le parece bien, puedo dormir junto al fuego. Estaré cerca de igual manera. Y, María… gracias por esa disculpa. De todas las disculpas, la suya es la que más alivio me ha procurado.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, no sabía el brujo cómo le comprendía. Después de terminar el orujo, le proporcionó dos mantas para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible en el suelo.

Por la mañana temprano, a la hora en que solía despertar para ir a ordeñar a las vacas, se encontró sola en la cama. Cuando salió al salón, tal como había pensado, allí estaba ella, de espaldas a él, envuelta en sus brazos protectores bajo la manta, encajada contra su pecho, contra sus piernas. Las dos cabezas, una blanca y la otra como la plata, muy juntas; el brujo descansaba su mejilla contra la coronilla de la niña, ella agarraba su mano. Sonrió, conmovida. Y, por un momento, la envidió.

Tras un buen desayuno, Geralt preparó la yegua. Las nubes seguían sobre sus cabezas, pero no llovía.

María le trajo un paquete envuelto en tela, viandas elaboradas en su granja para el camino. Abrazó a Ciri cariñosamente y le aconsejó que comiera más, argumentando que estaba muy delgada. También le abrazó a él.

—Si tuviera diez años menos, no te habrías librado, brujo —le dijo al oído.

Su sonrisa pícara aún prevalecía al separarse. Geralt también sonrió, divertido. Más que divertido, porque seguro que él le doblaba la edad y aún podía añadir unos años de propina. Pero, simplemente, le guiñó un ojo.

Montaron en la yegua, Ciri, a la trasera, puso sus manos en la cintura del hombre, una a cada lado, sobre la capa.

—Adiós, María. De todo corazón, gracias. Por todo.

—Que los dioses os guíen. Id en paz, queridos.

Capítulo 3

El camino seguía embarrado. Geralt conducía paralelo a este, por la hierba, no quería que los cascos de la yegua se le llenaran de barro porque pesarían, haciendo el paso trabajoso para el animal, ni arriesgarse también a perder una herradura. La vía, por zonas, estaba concurrida, más de uno había retrasado el desplazamiento esperando que mejorara el tiempo. Sobrepasaron, trotando aún por el lateral, a una carreta. La conducía un enano al que Geralt ni siquiera miró.

—¡Ohó, que me aspen si no es el brujo Geralt de Rivia!

Tiró de las riendas, obligó a la yegua a girar medio cuerpo y la detuvo, bailoteó nerviosa. Miró al enano y sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y un poco retorcida.

—No te había reconocido, Addario Bach. Más que nada por el carro.

—¡Ja! Quebré mi rodilla el año pasado. El carro es prescripción facultativa.

Cuando llegó junto al brujo, ambos se estrecharon la mano afectuosamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Cuántos años, Addario. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

—Estas no son maneras, brujo. A unas dos millas hay una fonda, nos pondremos al corriente con una buena pinta en las manos, por lo menos.

—Disculpa mis malos modales, tienes toda la razón.

La fonda era nueva. La madera de las mesas, pulida y barnizada, sin vestigios aún de líquidos derramados de distintas índoles, de marcas de posos de muchos recipientes goteantes, ni años de exposición a humos y roces, era clara y brillante. Llamaba la atención, por encima de todo, la limpieza, algo muy poco habitual en estos negocios.

Debido a la hora, había sólo tres parroquianos. Pudieron elegir la mesa que les vino en gana y se sentaron lo más lejos posible de ellos. El enano llamó a la posadera y pidió la especialidad de la casa, un estofado sencillo, pero no por ello menos exquisito, regado con un buen vino. Mientras venía el encargo, para hacer tiempo, pidió dos pintas. Para la niña un vaso de agua. El enano miró a la chiquilla con curiosidad.

—Parece que te has aficionado a las tareas de salvamento, brujo. ¿Quién es la muchachilla?

—Es mi protegida. A efectos prácticos, como si fuera una hija. Saluda a Addario, Ciri.

La niña, que no había despegado los labios desde el encuentro con el enano, farfulló un torpe saludo. Su súbita timidez extrañó un tanto al brujo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ciri? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No es un buen sitio para parar. No lo es, Geralt.

—Estaremos poco rato. Sólo un rato.

El enano dio un buen trago a su pinta. Luego se relamió el bigote.

—Encontraste tus espadas, espero. ¿O acaso mandaste hacer unas nuevas? Hubiese sido una pena, si no, después del follón en el que nos metimos.

—Las encontré, pero no de la manera que me imaginaba. Realmente, el destino a veces es caprichoso y enrevesado de cojones, Addario.

Ciri le miró sorprendida, con los ojos como platos, cuando soltó la palabrota. Mierda, se dijo el brujo, olvidaba que es una princesa. No sé si me acostumbraré a prescindir de esto…

—Lo es, a qué negarlo. Pero un final feliz es siempre un final feliz, enrevesado o no. ¡Brindemos, por el éxito de una causa justa!

—¡Y por el fracaso de los hi… —Geralt miró a Ciri con el rabillo del ojo— … mal nacidos!

Al enano le hizo gracia. Porque al enano no se le pasaba nada. Se empezó a partir de risa, tanto que el brujo se sintió azorado… y un poco ridículo. El brindis no era lo mismo sin el lenguaje soez, de hecho, perdía mucho.

—Perdona esta explosión de hilaridad, Geralt. No me preguntes por qué, pero el papel te va que ni pintado. Sorprendentemente, das la talla, brujo. Quién lo iba a decir…

—Adaptabilidad, Addario. Cariño y destino.

—Y responsabilidad, que nunca te ha faltado, más bien al contrario. Pero me sorprende, pues no es costumbre de brujos aceptar hembras como sucesoras, ¿o no es así?

—No se trata de sucesión, si no de protección. Sin más pretensiones.

—Eres un buen hombre, Geralt. Te calé bien entonces, no lo dudes…

El brujo alzó su pinta en reconocimiento y luego le dio un buen tiento.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por esta ruta? Queda un poco alejada de tu lugar de residencia, si no es que te hayas mudado.

—Voy de camino a Mahakam, al entierro de un pariente. Quizá recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de las costumbres enaniles con respecto a los entierros.

—Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo. Que tan sólo está justificada la ausencia con el correspondiente certificado de defunción.

—Por tal motivo, conozco ya el camino como la palma de mi mano. Últimamente, parece ser que la parca tiene trabajo de sobras con los viejos de mi parentela, que no son pocos. Y tú, ¿a dónde te diriges?

—A Ellander, de momento.

—Poco camino habremos de compartir, si así lo quieres. Mi desvío a Mahakam no está muy lejos.

—Lo querría, por supuesto, pero llevo prisa. Una relativa prisa, dentro de lo cabal. La niña, digamos que puede ser que haya interés en ella, demasiado interés, y yo no voy a ponérselo fácil a los interesados. Mejor no preguntes, Addario —dijo al ver que el enano abría la boca, justamente para eso—, no preguntes algo que no voy a responder.

—Apelabas al destino, con acierto. Pues parece que estás destinado a meterte en unos embrollos de la leche, brujo. Respeto tus razones y no pregunto, porque a los amigos no se les cuestiona. Pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes. Lo que esté en mi mano, sin vacilar, lo haré en bien tuyo y de tu protegida.

—Gracias, Addario, muchísimas gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Se tiene en cuenta y se valora.

Llegaron los platos de estofado, el pan, el vino y más agua para Ciri. La recomendación de Addario no había sido exagerada, la comida estaba a la altura de sus expectativas, a pesar de su humildad.

—¿Recuerdas las espadas que clavaste en el techo de la casa de postas, Geralt? ¿Las que les quitaste a aquellos rufianes con una escoba?

—Las recuerdo.

—Pues aún están allí, clavaditas como el primer día.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Pues sí, es más, ahora al puesto se le conoce como el Puesto de las Tres Espadas. Tengo la sospecha de que su permanencia no se debe al hecho de no haber intentado desclavarlas, sino más bien a que no fueron capaces. Dejarían de intentarlo cuando se dieron cuenta de la atracción turística que representaba la leyenda. Incluso han ampliado el local y contratado un cocinero. Ah, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de aquellos días, brujo. A pesar de todo.

—Yo también, más cuando mis desvelos se resolvieron por fin. En lo que se refiere a mis pertenencias, se entiende. No muchos mentecatos se hubieran tragado lo de las espadas invisibles, y el negocio se me hubiera ido al traste.

El enano estalló en carcajadas, recordando. Hasta se le escaparon unos lagrimones como puños.

—Te juro que tuve que tirarme de la barba para no partirme de risa en sus caras, brujo. Y bien fuerte.

Ciri había terminado su estofado, y se movía inquieta en su silla, esperando un silencio en la conversación de los dos adultos para pedir permiso para salir.

—Geralt, tengo que salir. Necesito... ya sabes.

—Está bien, iré contigo. Discúlpanos un momento, Addario.

—Disculpados quedáis, pero, ¿no llevas tu celo un poco lejos, brujo?

—Nunca es demasiado lejos, tratándose de ella. No voy a perderla de vista ni un segundo. Ni te imaginas, Addario, lo serio que es el asunto.

—Me lo imagino, no creas. Tengo el oído fino para las nuevas y sé sumar dos y dos. Sé a quién está buscando todo el mundo ya un tiempo ha. Y, en ese caso, tienes toda la razón.

Salieron de la fonda y se metieron en el bosque. Ciri se ocultó tras unas matas mientras Geralt la esperaba apoyado en un árbol, de espaldas a ella.

Sintió, de pronto, una sensación extraña. Echaba en falta algo. En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que era: los pájaros ya no cantaban, solo había silencio en el bosque. Y un bosque en silencio no presagia nada bueno.

Algo llamó su atención. Un movimiento ligero. El brujo no se movió, escudriñó la maleza, inquieto.

Vio a un elfo, armado y sigiloso. Y, luego, a varios más. Ocho, concretamente. Parecían dirigirse a la fonda, pero de un modo que levantaba sospechas acerca de sus intenciones.

Se movió con tanto sigilo como ellos, agachado, acercándose a la niña. Ciri ya había terminado de hacer sus necesidades, pero él la obligó a agacharse de nuevo. Se llevó un dedo a la boca para indicarle a la niña que no hiciera ruido. La hizo desplazarse por delante suyo.

Despacio, agachados, vigilando no ser vistos, se dirigieron de vuelta a la fonda. Geralt dudó. Lo más seguro para Ciri hubiera sido coger el caballo y salir pitando de allí, pero su conciencia no le permitía dejar a su suerte a Addario, ni a las personas de la fonda. Tenía que avisar, por lo menos.

Entraron, se dirigieron directamente al enano.

—El bosque está lleno de elfos armados. Parece que vienen hacia aquí, y no me parece que con buenas intenciones.

—Vaya por Dios. Intentar huir, si piensan atacar, sería un suicidio, ya sabes, son muy diestros con el arco. ¿Qué propones?

—Llévate a la niña. A la cocina. Que no la vean. Y, sobre todo, que ella no vea lo que va a pasar aquí.

Al oír la corta conversación, los tres parroquianos pusieron pies en polvorosa. No llegaron muy lejos, oyeron las flechas, oyeron los gritos. La posadera temblaba.

Después entraron cuatro elfos. Llevaban las espadas desnudas en sus manos.

Se reconocieron, uno de ellos y él, de hacía unos años atrás. En unas circunstancias nada favorables para el brujo en Dol Blathanna, el Valle de las Flores.

El brujo desenvainó también la espada. Salió de su funda con un sonido rasposo, de metal contra cuero.

—¿Qué venís a buscar aquí, Galarr? —le dijo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, brujo.

—¿Buscáis a alguien acaso? Pues ya aquí no queda nadie. Salvo la posadera y yo.

—¡Y yo! —exclamó Addario, apareciendo de la cocina.

—Salid fuera—dijo el elfo —. Cogeremos toda la comida y quemaremos la fonda. Y aún me pensaré si os matamos aquí y ahora. ¡Salid fuera!

Ciri estaba escondida en la cocina. De ningún modo iba a moverse de allí sin ella.

—Marchaos. Que la posadera os dé la comida que queráis, pero hoy no se va a quemar nada. Ni a matar a nadie, si se puede evitar. Siempre que se pueda evitar.

Se miraron a los ojos de un modo intenso. Había una determinación letal en los del brujo. No hablaba en vano.

Otro elfo salió de la cocina. Tenía a Ciri agarrada por el pelo. Ella levantaba las manos en un intento de aflojar el doloroso tirón. Gemía y daba patadas.

Joder, pensó el brujo agitado, me olvidé de la puerta de atrás. Y resulta que había…Perra suerte...

—Esta niña Dh´oine… ¿no será esa que...?

—Es mía —le interrumpió Geralt con una mirada glacial a Galarr.

—Ah, brujo—dijo este—. ¿Acaso es tu hija?

—Mi hija.

—¿Tuya, dices? ¿Tu hija, has dicho? Sácala fuera, nos la llevamos. La entregaremos al nilfgaardiano. Si no es la que buscan, que hagan lo que quieran con ella. —Galarr miró de nuevo al brujo, con una cruel media sonrisa—. Tu afirmación es, a mis ojos, muy sospechosa, porque sé que los brujos no podéis engendrar. No podéis tener hijos.

—Creo —apuntó el enano entonces— que vas a lamentar el dejarte llevar por los estereotipos.

De una inesperada y rápida media vuelta, tajó el pecho del individuo que maltrataba a Ciri. Que inmediatamente la soltó y cayó agarrándose la pechera, con cara de sorpresa, como si no supiera de dónde había venido el golpe. Addario lanzó su hacha contra otro elfo que avanzaba hacia Geralt, con muy buena puntería. Geralt giró de nuevo, rápido, enfrentó al tercer elfo, el cuarto se le unió y él se interpuso, alzó su mano y trazó la Señal de Aard, desplazándoles hacia atrás con fuerza para que el enano pudiera recuperar el hacha. Galarr se fue hacia Addario, pero este ya tenía su arma en la mano. La posadera agarró a Ciri y se pusieron a cubierto tras el mostrador.

El brujo esquivó el ataque de uno de los elfos con una pirueta, detuvo la embestida del otro, volvió a girar y sorteó de nuevo, con una flexión de rodillas y una oscilación del tronco, un tajo del primer elfo, aprovechó el ímpetu que éste había impreso al golpe fallido, que alejaba la espada de sí mismo, para contraatacar con un revés que lo alcanzó en el costado. Addario daba problemas a Galarr con su hacha, impidiendo que tomara medidas contra Geralt. Cuando cayó el tercero bajo la espada del brujo, Galarr se separó del enano y bajó la espada.

—¡Deteneos! —gritó—. No más sangre.

Arrojó la espada al suelo, el otro elfo le imitó.

—Tarde es ya para eso, Galarr. Ahora no puedo permitirme ningún tipo de magnanimidad…

No le gustaba, lo odiaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por lo que había dicho, trabajaban para Nilfgaard. Hablarían de la niña que iba con el brujo a aquellos que manejaban sus cuerdas de marionetas. Sumarían dos y dos. Pronto todos los espías del mundo lo sabrían también, y les buscarían, sabrían a quién buscar para dar con ella. Tenía que protegerla, se lo prometió. Tenía que hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

Luego abrió ligeramente la puerta y gritó una advertencia a los tres arqueros del comando, los vigías que estaban fuera, pues ellos no sabían nada de la niña. Marchaos, no queremos más sangre. Ya ha habido suficiente. No me obliguéis.

Y los elfos se fueron sin ruido, sin intentar nada.

Geralt cogió su capa y la zamarra de Ciri, se llegó hasta el mostrador, donde Ciri estaba sentada en el suelo hecha una bola con las manos en los oídos. La abrigó, luego la envolvió con su propia capa. La cogió en brazos y le tapó la cara con ella, apretándola suavemente contra su hombro, porque no quería que viera. Porque no quería convertirse en un segundo jinete de yelmo de alas negras para ella.

—Nos vamos, Addario. Nos vamos cagando leches. Gracias por todo.

—Te desearía una vida tranquila y gozosa, brujo, pero algo me dice que no es para nada lo que el Destino te reserva. Pero que le den al Destino, tú eres un hijo de puta con suerte. Aun así, id con mucho cuidado, amigo.

Y, tal como dijo, la yegua salió a galope tendido, cagando leches.

Capítulo 4

La luna llena brillaba esa noche de equinoccio, como un ojo en el cielo nocturno que todo lo ve. El brujo la miraba. Tenía el rostro alzado hacia ella, iluminado por ella. Apenas había hablado en todo el día, se sentía dividido.

Por un lado, la necesidad de proteger a Ciri. Giró la cabeza y la miró, dormida. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, podía ver su perfil, su respiración serena, su rostro tranquilo, tan inocente, tan indefensa. Cómo podía alguien querer hacerle daño.

Por otro lado, no llevaba nada bien haber matado como mató.

Era la primera vez que mataba a sangre fría y le repugnó, le avergonzó, le afectó. Y con Ciri allí, oyéndolo todo.

Cómo se le explica a una niña traumatizada que tuvo que matar como un vil asesino para protegerla. Si a él mismo le asqueaba su acción, qué pensaría ella. Y no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo. Esas cosas se le daban bien a Jaskier, no a él.

Y eso le asustaba. Lo tuvo que reconocer ante sí mismo. Le asustaba que su confianza, su respeto y su cariño se hubieran malogrado... Sólo de pensarlo se deprimía, le hacía daño, mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Porque ya no quería estar solo. Porque la quería.

Sin embargo, su Niña de la Sorpresa era más de lo que él pensaba. Geralt no sabía, no imaginaba hasta qué punto la niña le adoraba, con una fe en él inquebrantable. Y con todo lo vivido, con el instinto de supervivencia agudizado, percibía la realidad con una sencillez aplastante. Y entendía, hasta cierto punto, lo básico, lo importante. Pero lo suficiente. Fue el brujo el que no entendió, porque el conflicto estaba en su mente.

Se despertó, se frotó los ojos. Le vio de espaldas, con los hombros encorvados. Se aproximó a él. Geralt, de cara al fuego, oyó con claridad sus pasos en la tierra y se giró hacia ella. Su expresión no traslucía nada de lo que ocurría en su interior, pero Ciri sabía ya leer en su mirada lo que su rostro ocultaba. Mientras se acercaba, vio en sus ojos un pozo de angustia. No soportaba ver tristeza en los ojos del brujo, hacía que ella misma se sintiera rota. Porque le quería.

Se sentó en su regazo. Geralt sostuvo su mirada verde, limpia e inocente, le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se sintió conmovido. Sabía que haría por ella lo que hiciera falta. Todo lo que hiciera falta.

—Perdóname, Ciri. Esta mañana, yo… no quise asustarte.

—Ya sé que no querías hacerles daño, Geralt. Pero tenías que salvarme, oí lo que dijeron. ¿Es por eso que estás triste?

—Sí, Ciri. Por eso justamente.

Y entonces, despacio, ella le echó las manos al cuello y le abrazó. Fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Geralt… gracias por elegir salvarme.

La luna llena brillaba, como un ojo en el cielo nocturno que todo lo ve. Y si así hubiera sido, habría visto a un brujo suspirar con alivio mientras abrazaba con fuerza a una niña de once años, emocionado y agradecido. Hubiera visto cómo se levantaba y tiraba de su mano para que fuera a dormir con ella, cómo se pegó a él con un bracito alrededor de su pecho, cómo su mano acariciaba sus blancos cabellos, acurrucada en el hueco de su brazo, porque entendió que ese día era él quien necesitaba, de algún modo, su consuelo. Y el brujo se dejó querer, pasmado, porque sus caricias hicieron que dejara de sentirse culpable y en cambio, se sintió en paz.

La luna hubiera visto, a todas luces, a un brujo y una niña que se querían. Y esa noche no hubo pesadillas.

Había llegado el otoño, pero había vuelto el calor. Parecía pleno verano, corría, desde el amanecer, una brisa cálida proveniente del sur, agradable y bien recibida.

Se levantaron, aliviaron sus cuerpos y después se bañaron en el mismo río cuyo cauce les acompañaba, todavía, en su viaje al norte. El brujo se afeitó de nuevo y la niña le miró hacerlo con la boca abierta, atenta a cada movimiento de la navaja. Cuando terminó, no pudo guardarse de pasar su mano por el mentón de Geralt.

—¡Oooooh, qué suave! —exclamó asombrada.

Los ojos del brujo sonreían. Estaba contento.

Luego desayunaron. El pan empezaba a estar duro, pero ya quedaba poco. Acabaron con el jamón y el queso de la granja de María, tenía que volver a comprar suministros y pronto. También observó que escaseaba ya el grano para la yegua, al darle de comer. Geralt arrugó el ceño con disgusto ante la idea de entrar en un pueblo. Y seguía con el ceño fruncido cuando recogieron y montaron, aun cuando salieron al camino. No podía dejar de asociar el término gente con el término problemas. Pero aún y así, seguía contento.

Los bosques de Temeria empezaban a mostrar los tonos otoñales, los marrones de los robles y los plátanos de sombra, el amarillo de los álamos y abedules y el rojizo de los arces y las hayas. El paisaje relajaba la vista, distraía la mirada, pero también recordaba al brujo que el buen tiempo tenía los días contados, que cuanto más al norte más frío encontrarían. Tenían que llegar al Nido de los Brujos antes de las primeras nevadas.

Llevaba a Ciri delante de él, recostada contra su cuerpo. La había puesto ahí a sabiendas. Le apetecía tenerla cerca, rodear su cinturita con su brazo para sujetarla, charlar con ella. Y la niña se había levantado parlanchina. Las millas se hacían cortas con su parloteo insustancial y a él, además, le reconfortaba. Entendía que comenzaba a sentirse segura, que sus miedos empezaban a diluirse y que la niña de largos silencios y mirada huidiza empezaba a quedar atrás.

Era día de mercado en ese pueblo. Los comerciantes exhibían sus mercancías en los tenderetes y gritaban ofertas, la gente caminaba por los pasillos concurridos, despacio, y si a eso se sumaba el intenso calor del mediodía el resultado eran unas ganas extraordinarias de terminar de una vez. Geralt compró lo que necesitaban sin entretenerse, agobiado, quería salir de allí y ponerse en ruta lo antes posible. Pero al pasar junto a la posada reconoció a Pegaso, el castrado bayomoro de Jaskier.

Entraron en la hostería. El frescor del interior contrastaba gratamente con el ambiente caluroso de la calle, y a Geralt le apeteció de pronto una jarra de cerveza. Que era precisamente lo que su amigo tenía ante sí.

El rostro del poeta se iluminó con una sonrisa, tan ancha que podían contarle las muelas.

—¡Geralt!

—Jaskier, culo de mal asiento. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dijo el brujo con una sonrisa retorcida.

El poeta se levantó y ambos hombres se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Voy de camino a Oxenfurt —el bardo reparó en ese momento en Ciri—. Oh, pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Ella es…

—Cierra el pico, Jaskier. Ella es Iola. —le regañó mientras tomaban asiento, los recién llegados frente al poeta.

Ciri bufó y fulminó con la mirada a Geralt.

—No te enfades, Iola. Cuando podamos, hablaremos del tema y encontraremos algo que te guste más, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por ahora, hay que aguantarse.

Jaskier lo había pillado al vuelo.

—Menuda _Sorpresa_… Pero tiene razón. Cualquiera diría que no has rodado mundo, Geralt, tú, para esas cosas siempre tan limitado —el bardo se acercó todo lo que pudo a ellos por encima de la mesa y bajó la voz. — Me sorprende que no la llames Sardinilla. ¿Sabías, muchacha, que todos sus caballos se han llamado igual?

Ciri pestañeó dos veces con ojos enormes y luego miró al brujo.

—Es un nombre bonito y es la misma yegua —se defendió—. Y se acabó el tema.

Ciri seguía mirándole con cara de asombro. Geralt era el hombre más bueno del mundo, el más fuerte, el más listo, el mejor espadachín, pero definitivamente era un desastre para los nombres. Qué se le iba a hacer, su haya siempre decía que no hay nadie perfecto.

Pidió una cerveza al posadero y un vaso de agua para Ciri. Les sirvió casi al momento y casi al momento se lo acabaron.

—¿Y tú? ¿A dónde te diriges?

—A Ellander, Jaskier y no quiero hablar de eso aquí.

—Es comprensible. ¿Qué te parece si voy con vosotros? Luego me desviaré hacia el oeste por el Pontar.

—Pues apura la consumición y al camino, que falta gente.

Geralt estaba aún más contento.

Nada más perder de vista el pueblo y a algún transeúnte, el poeta empezó con las preguntas. El brujo ya se lo esperaba, le conocía de sobras y Jaskier no sería Jaskier sin su terrible curiosidad.

—Geralt, ¿cómo la encontraste? ¿dónde? Si todo el mundo piensa, piensa… que ella ya no… hasta tú lo pensabas, joder. Si diste media vuelta…

—Si te digo lo que ocurrió, después no habrá quien te aguante. Y tendré que amordazarte.

—Geralt me encontró, Jaskier —dijo Ciri—. Porque soy su destino.

Jaskier se quedó callado unos momentos. Geralt vio cómo el rostro del poeta cambiaba de color.

—Geralt, por lo que más quieras, cuéntamelo todo o reventaré de curiosidad.

Y el brujo suspiró. Se lo contó mientras iban al paso, con los caballos muy juntos, por la carretera solitaria y calurosa.

—¡Ja! Dos veces Sorpresa, por si no te habías enterado a la primera. Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara al encontrarla, ¡juro que daría mi laúd por haber visto tu cara de incrédulo empedernido con la quijada hasta el suelo! Y qué, ¿aún no crees en eso del destino?

— Como para no creer. Creo. Y cómo.

—Todo el mundo te lo decía, yo te lo dije también. Y tú ni caso. El brujo más escéptico de todos los escépticos, que si el destino no es suficiente, que si tal y que si cual, pero al final…

—Cállate, Jaskier.

—Bueno, vale, me callo. Ya sabes tú mejor que nadie la lección que te ha dado el destino, no tengo que ser yo…

—Jaskier…

—Ya. Cambiemos de tema. ¿El nombre de pega de la niña, por ejemplo?

El brujo suspiró otra vez, aburrido de Jaskier. Parecía que tenía ganas de sacarle de quicio. Quizá por el pegajoso calor, Geralt lo comparó con un tábano, argumentando que era igualito de cargante.

—No quiero ningún nombre de pega —saltó la niña.

—Ciri, ya te expliqué el motivo. No es seguro que me dirija a ti con tu nombre.

—Bueno, no es la única niña en el mundo con ese nombre, Geralt—salió en su defensa el poeta.

—Jaskier, te aseguro que Ciri ni necesita abogado ni le serviría de nada.

—Tengo cuatro nombres. Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon. ¿Puedo usar uno de ellos?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntaron a la vez ella y Jaskier.

—Ninguno que tenga que ver contigo. Ninguno que nadie pueda relacionar.

—¿Crees que la gente sabe sus cuatro nombres? Vamos, Geralt…

—¡Pues yo no quiero que me llames Iola ni ningún otro estúpido nombre! —se enfadó ella.

—Ciri, cálmate. Y tú, Jaskier, cierra el pico. —Geralt suspiró otra vez—. Ciri, elige uno de tus nombres. No quiero luchar contra los dos ni eternizar esta polémica.

—Elen —decidió la niña.

—Pues ya está. Que sea Elen —otorgó Geralt con el ceño fruncido.

El brujo estuvo enfurruñado bastante rato. Jaskier casi tenía que arrancarle las palabras, y al final, harto de sus monosílabos, se enfrascó en una conversación con Ciri. Durante la conversación, como aquél que no quiere la cosa y sin premeditación, simplemente como resultado de explicarse mutuamente vivencias, Ciri reveló algunos detalles de su huida. Y lo hizo sin dramas, con naturalidad. Esas cosas se le daban bien a Jaskier, que el demonio lo llevara, pensó el brujo.

Se enteraron por ello que vagó sola varios días hasta dar con un grupo de refugiados. Que luego estuvo con unos druidas que dieron cobijo a varios niños. Que con ellos estaba cuando la mujer de Yuga la encontró y la acogió.

El brujo escuchaba la conversación sin decir nada, temía que si intervenía se forzaran las cosas y la niña se cerrara de nuevo o se angustiara. Y, aunque lo revelado arrojaba luz a ese tiempo perdido, también percibió que había cosas que callaba. Jaskier y él se lanzaban miradas de complicidad. Quizá nunca supieran esas cosas. Quizá fueron momentos tan angustiosos que la niña acabaría enterrándolos en lo más profundo de su mente, sin dejarlos salir jamás. Jaskier intentó ahondar, pero Ciri cerró la boca y el brujo negó con la cabeza a su amigo para que no la presionara.

El poeta cambió hábilmente a temas más alegres, consiguiendo que la niña dejara atrás sus aprensiones y continuara participando en la conversación. Pero esta, de nuevo sin intención por parte de los contertulios, acabó entrando poco a poco en un terreno, en progresión aumentativa, que al brujo no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y comenzó a molestarle en la misma progresión aumentativa. Entonces fue cuando emprendieron la intención, y Ciri, sorprendentemente, se unió a Jaskier en la tarea de pinchar al brujo. Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo a su costa y casi podían oírle rechinar los dientes.

—Y una vez Geralt me amenazó con el cinto y todo. En Brokilón.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto! — se escandalizó el poeta, haciendo las delicias de la niña, mirando el ceño fruncido de su amigo. — ¡No puedo creerlo de Geralt!

—¡Ja! Ya te digo.

El brujo ya estaba harto.

—Pues bien puedes creerlo, es más, estoy a punto de quitármelo ahora y zurraros la badana a los dos. ¿Va a durar mucho más esto, Jaskier? ¿O tengo que echar mano al cinto?

El poeta y la niña se miraron significativamente y optaron por cambiar de tema, con una sonrisa de complicidad que Geralt no vio. Pero no dieron tregua. No dejaron de parlotear como dos loros en todo el camino.

Pero el brujo, pese a todo, estaba contento.

La pequeña hoguera iluminaba la elegante figura del poeta. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con el laúd apoyado en el muslo, sus dedos se movían por las cuerdas arrancándoles una bella melodía. Cantaba para Ciri.

La niña le miraba embelesada. Había olvidado la música, las canciones, los tiempos en que disfrutaba de esos lujos. Casi parecía que era la primera vez que escuchaba a un bardo. Y Jaskier se prodigaba ante un público tan entregado.

Geralt mordía una manzana, con una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida, con Ciri apoyada en su costado. Le gustaba oír tocar al bardo, pero nunca lo demostraba. Fingía indiferencia para que no se creciera, porque Jaskier crecido era un incordio. Y el bardo sentía indiferencia ante su indiferencia porque no se la creía. Ni una pizca.

La canción terminó y Ciri aplaudió con una sonrisa en los labios, el poeta hizo una reverencia a la niña, agradecido.

—¡Otra, por favor, Jaskier!

—Se acabó el concierto, Ciri —zanjó el brujo—. Es muy tarde. A dormir, mocosa. Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, que te he visto bostezando sin parar toda esta canción.

—Geralt tiene razón, Ciri. Vamos a estar juntos unos días, tendrás conciertos para aburrir.

La niña se conformó y se puso de pie. Bostezó de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, Geralt. Buenas noches, Jaskier.

Los dos hombres siguieron a la figurita iluminada por el fuego que se acercaba a la manta hasta que se introdujo bajo esta. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

—Me encanta la niña, Geralt. Es digna nieta de su abuela.

—Sí, lo es. Aún lo es. Deberías haberla conocido en Brokilón, entonces sí que era de armas tomar.

El bardo guardó silencio un momento. El brujo sabía lo que le seguiría, tan claro como el agua.

—Todo el mundo la busca, Geralt. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ellander no me parece una buena idea.

—Mejor que no lo sepas, Jaskier. No te pongas mohíno, no es por eso. Ya sé que no vas a ir corriendo a Dijkstra con el cuento. Pero si ponen empeño, que lo pondrán, en encontrar a Ciri, podrían capturarte. Sabes que pueden ser muy persuasivos a la hora de recabar información.

—Está bien, respeto lo que hayas decidido por la seguridad Ciri. Pero ten mucho cuidado, Geralt.

Miraron el fuego, preocupados. El movimiento de las llamas parecía reconfortarles de algún modo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue en Toussaint?

—Bien.

Geralt esperó a que ampliara su declaración, en vano. Por eso, la escueta respuesta no engañó al brujo. El sutil cambio en el semblante del bardo también le dijo lo suficiente, y no insistió. Le conocía.

_Jaskier se inclina en una mesa sobre un papel, a la luz de un candil que a duras penas alumbra más allá. Su sombrero descansa junto a éste, dejado con un descuido impropio de él. Tiene una pluma en la mano, está escribiendo. No es una poesía, ni es una crónica. Es una carta, la carta más dura de toda su vida. Su mano tiembla visiblemente._

_El poeta llora. Gruesas lágrimas caen sobre la escritura, haciendo algunas palabras ilegibles, pero él no parece darse cuenta. Ella se acerca y quiere leer, llena de curiosidad y también de una extraña aprensión que de súbito le atenaza el cuerpo. _

_La elegante letra del bardo se matiza al aproximarse, y empieza a leer por encima de su hombro:_

"_Estimado Vesemir:_

_Con (¿) inmenso dolor en el alma, con un pesar como jamás (¿) sentido en mi vida, tengo que comunicarte la muerte de "_

_Jakier deja la pluma y solloza, sus hombros se sacuden mientras sus manos cubren su cara. No es capaz de escribir el nombre, no es capaz de aceptar la realidad. Sus gemidos lastimeros la atraviesan y siente pena por él. Pero también, extrañamente, por ella misma._

_Por fin, tras unos minutos, parece serenarse un tanto y recoge la pluma. Duda. Se seca las lágrimas. Moja despacio la pluma y continúa escribiendo. Le cuesta poner el nombre, ella oye el ruido áspero de los trazos contra el pergamino con claridad, chirriantes._

"_Geralt"_

_Ciri se pone rígida. Jaskier sigue escribiendo, pero ella ya no lee. Tiembla, horrorizada, siente como si un vacío la absorbiera poco a poco, como si su interior se hubiera helado._

_De pronto, la llama del candil crece, crece hasta ser un incendio, una pared de fuego. Y delante aparece él de nuevo, el jinete del casco alado, acechándola, enarbolando la espada que refleja las llamas. Y ella grita sacudida por el horror, se olvida de todo salvo de lo que tiene delante, precipitándose hacia ella… Sólo puede gritar. Y grita._

—¡Ciri! Estoy aquí. Cálmate.

La voz de Geralt la tranquilizó. Se aferró a él, no recordaba nada, nada salvo la pesadilla de siempre. Pero se agarró a él, con una sensación muy extraña, y no quiso dejarlo ir en toda la noche.

Capítulo 5

Geralt se despertó entumecido. Le dolían los brazos y la espalda, seguramente por haber estado casi toda la noche en la misma posición. Sintió el peso de la cabeza de Ciri sobre su pecho y levantó ligeramente la suya. La miró.

Su cabello plateado reposaba como un abanico sobre su torso y su hombro, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban aún a su camisa, crispadas, y notó una de sus piernas enroscada en las suyas. Le tenía atrapado.

Trató de apartarla, pero entonces sus manos se agarraron con más fuerza a la tela y su respiración se agitó por un momento. Pensó que quizá estaba despierta, pero una rápida mirada le convenció de que no era así. Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La posición le estaba matando, quería moverse.

—Ciri, despierta. Vamos, Ciri, suelta mi camisa.

Ella levantó la cabeza despacio, aún adormilada, con la mirada confusa y el ceño fruncido. Soltó su presa, abrió y cerró las manos y se las frotó, como si las tuviera dormidas. Él, libre ya de su agarre, se levantó deprisa y flexionó la espalda hacia delante y hacia atrás, luego levantó los brazos, los bajó y los dobló varias veces en un intento de desentumecerse.

Jaskier roncaba, tapado hasta arriba con su manta, ajeno a todo.

La mañana era fresca, el aire caliente del sur había cesado. Pero el cielo estaba despejado, a mediodía haría calor.

Esta vez no había un río en el que lavarse, el Ina había quedado atrás, así que omitieron el aseo y pasaron al desayuno. Geralt cortó varias rebanadas de pan, de queso y de carne seca.

—Jaskier, despierta. Hay que ver, que das conciertos hasta dormido.

El poeta abrió los ojos y se frotó la nariz. Se incorporó con esfuerzo y pasó los dedos por sus ojos.

—Buenos días —dijo, abriendo la manta hacia un lado.

—Buenos días, Jaskier, ¿has dormido bien?

—Vaya vaya —intervino el brujo, mirando a la niña con el ceño fruncido, lanzando un guiño al poeta—. A mí nunca me preguntas eso.

Ella se sonrojó. Se sintió culpable.

—Huy. Buenos días, Geralt, ¿qué tal has dormido?

—Poco y mal, pero no me quejo.

—Vaya tontería de respuesta —protestó ella—. Pues si ya te has quejado. ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse, has dormido poco y mal?

—Seguro que había una piedra debajo de la manta —saltó Jaskier.

—Más bien encima. Un pedrusco enorme. Y, además, algún puto leñador se ha pasado la noche serrando troncos—dijo mirando significativamente al bardo, sin omitir el taco que tan a gusto soltó.

—Pero qué va, lo habrás soñado, Geralt —resolvió la niña—. ¿Cómo va a haber de noche un leñador serrando troncos en el bosque?

—Ciri tiene razón, Geralt. Lo habrás soñado.

—Pues eso será. Vamos a desayunar, tenemos que salir pronto. Ayer el viaje no nos cundió mucho, y no creo que hoy vaya mejor.

Los tres se sentaron en círculo después de coger su ración y empezaron a comer.

—¡Ay! —gritó la niña, escupiendo el trozo de carne que acababa de arrancar y llevando su mano a la mejilla— ¡Ay, ay, ay!

—¿Qué pasa, Ciri?

—¡La fuela! —farfulló con la mandíbula rígida—¡Ay, qué dañooooo!

—Déjame ver —dijo el brujo acercándose a ella—. Abre la boca.

—¡No!

—Si no me dejas que mire, no sabré lo que te pasa.

—La fengo fedio arrancada, eso es lo que fe fasa.

Un hilillo de saliva mezclada con sangre asomó por una comisura de sus labios, no se atrevía a mover la mandíbula ni para tragar.

—Bueno, razón de más para que abras la boca. Un tirón y listo.

—¡Ni haflar, de eso nada!

—Escupe. Escupe, Ciri. Ya eres mayorcita para babear.

Con dificultad, escupió hacia un lado moviendo la boca lo menos que pudo. La visión de la sangre no ayudó en nada.

—Vamos, será un momento. Ni siquiera te vas a enterar.

Cuando Geralt trató de acercar su mano a la boca de la niña, esta saltó, rápida como un rayo, y se alejó corriendo unos metros.

—¡Ja, que no!

—Esa muela va a ir fuera. Deja de hacer la tonta.

—¡Nadie va a tocarfe la fuela! ¡Ay! ¿fes lo que pasa si fe haces haflar?

—Ya está bien de tonterías…

Geralt se puso en pie y la niña, suponiendo sus intenciones, puso pies en polvorosa. Pero el brujo era más rápido y sus zancadas más largas, así que pronto lo sintió pegado a su espalda. Ella giró bruscamente en dirección contraria ayudándose con el tronco de un árbol junto al que pasaba, ganó unos segundos de ventaja con su estratagema que de poco le sirvieron. Geralt la atrapó por la capucha de su zamarra, mientras ella se revolvía como una anguila. La aprisionó rodeando su cuerpo y sus brazos y la llevó en volandas de vuelta al campamento.

—Jaskier, ven aquí.

El poeta se acercó a ellos con expresión divertida al contemplar el cuadro: la niña luchando por liberarse y el brujo tratando de esquivar sus patadas.

—¿No confías en mí? ¿Prefieres que lo haga Jaskier?

El poeta alzó las cejas con los ojos como platos.

—¡Le forderé si fe acerca la fano!

De la boca de la niña volvía a manar saliva mezclada con sangre y al poeta se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

—¿Yo? Ah, no. Yo no sirvo para esas cosas, Geralt. ¡No me mires así! ¡Si ya lo sabes! ¿Y si le haces la Señal, esa tan convincente…?

—No funcionó con ella el agua de Brokilón, aún menos lo haría mi señal. No puedo obligarla con magia, ni quiero. Ciri, escúchame. Voy a soltarte, ¡deja de revolverte! ¡Puta madre, qué patada me ha dado! ¡Para, Ciri! No voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras hacer.

—¿Fe lo frometes? —preguntó dejando al fin de forcejear.

—Prometido.

Él la soltó y se frotó el muslo, justo donde ella le había golpeado.

—Voy a explicarte —habló pacientemente Geralt— cómo vamos a hacerlo. Porque no puedes estar así, Ciri, no puedes comer, te duele cuando se mueve, y hablas como un troll. Cogeré la muela con cuidado. Sin hacerte daño. Y, cuando estés preparada, cuando tú me digas, tiraré.

—¡Fero Geralt, fe va a doler fucho!

—Un poco. Un momento. Pero habrás solucionado el problema y podrás seguir con normalidad. Así hacemos las cosas los brujos.

Lo pensó, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo. Ella quería ser una bruja, así que tenía que echarle valor, como los brujos. Como Geralt. Había visto sus cicatrices, tuvieron que dolerle lo suyo, ¿qué era una insignificante muela a comparación? Ante ese pensamiento, encontró la determinación y valentía que necesitaba.

Abrió la boca y Geralt vio enseguida el molar de la discordia. Se hallaba en la mandíbula superior izquierda y se aguantaba precariamente, por un lado. Lo cogió con cuidado, sin tirar, procurando no moverlo para no hacerle daño. Jaskier farfulló una excusa para perderse por ahí, porque la visión de la sangre le imponía y ya no digamos la perspectiva de presenciar todo eso. Estaba pálido.

—Cuando estés lista, Ciri.

—¡Ya!

El brujo retorció ligeramente la pieza y esta salió con facilidad. Se la mostró a Ciri.

—¡Oooooh, tenías razón, Geralt! ¡Casi no ha dolido! ¿He sido valiente, Geralt?¡Dilo!

—Sí, Ciri, has sido valiente.

El brujo cogió el odre de agua y se lo tendió.

—Enjuágate la boca un par de veces y luego acaba de desayunar. No tengo ni que decirte que mastiques por el otro lado.

Jaskier se acercó entonces al brujo, que miraba la pieza en su mano.

—Tira esa guarrería, Geralt, ¿o piensas hacerte un colgante? —levantó las cejas al ver la sonrisa siniestra del brujo. —No me digas que te lo estás pensando… ¿Serías capaz? Joder, Geralt…

El brujo tiró lejos la muela, con la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Al momento, Ciri comía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llevaban varias horas de camino. Al principio, la charla era fluida entre los tres, luego entre los dos hombres, después se convirtió en un monólogo de Jaskier, y finalmente se extinguió.

Ciri estaba muy callada desde hacía rato. El brujo notaba su peso apoyado en su espalda, sus manos colgaban del cinturón de Geralt, flácidas.

—Jaskier, mira si Ciri se ha dormido, no quiero que se caiga del caballo —pidió deteniendo su montura.

El poeta le rodeó, porque la niña tenía la cabeza vuelta en dirección contraria, contra la espalda del brujo.

—¡Ay la leche!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tiene la cara hinchada. Y sí, está dormida.

—Desmonta, Jaskier, desmota y cógela. Yo no puedo moverme sin que caiga.

El poeta obedeció y la tomó por la cintura. Se sorprendió de lo liviana que era. Ella se abrazó a su cuello sin despertarse apenas.

—Está ardiendo, Geralt.

—A ver, deja que la toque.

El brujo puso su mano sobre la cara, el cuello y la nuca de la niña.

—Joder, perra suerte. Tiene mucha fiebre, hay que apartarla de este sol. Ve con ella a los árboles, Jaskier, yo me ocupo de los caballos.

El poeta entró en el bosque, a la sombra fresca de los abedules que no se movían ni una pizca bajo el sol del mediodía. Geralt le siguió con las monturas, pasó las riendas por una rama baja y sacó el odre de la silla de Sardinilla.

—Ciri, despierta. Bebe un poco. Tienes que beber.

La niña abrió los ojos febriles y separó la cabeza del hombro de Jaskier. Bebió con avidez.

—Geralt, no me siento bien…

—Lo sé. Lo sé, pequeña.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Geralt? —preguntó Jaskier, con un punto de miedo en la voz.

Ambos eran ajenos a este tipo de situaciones. No tenían experiencia ninguna con niños, no sabían qué hacer. En vista de eso, sólo había un modo de actuar.

—Tenemos que buscar una curandera o una hechicera —dijo el brujo mojando con agua su mano y refrescando con esta el rostro de Ciri, que protestó activamente—. Hay que acercarse al primer pueblo y preguntar.

—Pues no perdamos tiempo, Geralt.

El poeta estaba aterrado. Y el brujo, aunque callaba, también.

La casa estaba apartada del pueblo. Parecía algo descuidada, a la manera de alguien que se ausenta durante temporadas de una vivienda. El patio delantero estaba comido de malas hierbas que llegaban hasta la rodilla, el tejado necesitaba de algunas reparaciones menores y la cuerda de tender la colada estaba rota.

Se acercaron a la puerta, el brujo llevaba a la niña en brazos, que respiraba pesadamente. Jaskier estaba pálido. Llamó a la puerta.

El brujo oyó unos pasos ligeros acercándose, enseguida la puerta se abrió. Y se quedó helado.

La mujer pelirroja que había abierto también parecía haberse congelado de pronto.

—Visenna…

—Geralt…

Jaskier los miró a los dos y ató cabos a su manera, esta vez con total desacierto. Carraspeó.

Ella apartó con esfuerzo sus ojos de los del brujo y reparó en la niña. Pareció sorprenderse más, si cabe.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

—No sabemos —dijo Jaskier, ya que al parecer a Geralt le había comido la lengua el gato—. Tiene mucha fiebre.

—Pasad. Ponla en la cama, Geralt —ordenó ella.

El brujo hizo como ella le dijo y se apartó. Jaskier le miraba. Geralt parecía incómodo y turbado, de un modo nada normal en él. Le vinieron un montón de preguntas a la cabeza, pero se las calló. De momento.

—Esta mañana se le cayó una muela. Bueno, la ayudamos un poco —explicó el poeta.

—¿Una muela de leche?

—No sé…

—¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

—Once años —dijo Geralt tras un momento de silencio.

Ella le miró con mil preguntas en los ojos.

—Entonces era de leche. Es extraño que se haya producido tal infección. ¿Acaso no os lavasteis las manos antes de "ayudarla"?

El silencio dio a entender claramente a la hechicera que no. Giró el rostro de Ciri y contempló la hinchazón de su mejilla. La niña la miraba con desconfianza.

—Abre la boca, pequeña. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Elen.

—Ciri.

Habían hablado los dos a la vez. La hechicera frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué quedamos?

—Se llama Ciri.

—Pero Geralt —dijo la niña, enfadada—, me dijiste que no dirías mi nombre de verdad delante de extraños, y ella es, ella es…

—…Como de la familia, Ciri —dijo él con voz gélida.

Visenna se puso rígida.

—Será mejor que esperéis fuera los dos. No puedo concentrarme con vosotros aquí, si me hacéis el favor.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. De buena gana Geralt cogió la puerta, seguido por Jaskier. Una vez fuera, el poeta se soltó el pelo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Es que has acabado a la greña con todas tus amantes hechiceras, Geralt?

—Cierra el pico, Jaskier. Ahora no, joder.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—Tenía que ser ella, perra suerte, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella?

Al brujo le temblaban las manos. Jaskier no salía de su asombro. Guardó un respetuoso silencio, entendió que aquello iba más allá de sus especulaciones porque pocas veces había visto al brujo así.

Geralt llevó los caballos al abrevadero, luego les dejó pastar a su antojo. Callaba, sumido en sus pensamientos, y se le notaba nervioso, no podía estar quieto. Jaskier le miraba haciendo mutis, pero sin salir de su estupor.

Pasó mucho, mucho rato hasta que la hechicera salió. El sol ya estaba bajo, soplaba una brisa suave que mecía la hierba del patio y la cuerda rota del tendedero. Los dos hombres se acercaron.

—La niña está bien. La infección está curada y no tiene fiebre, pregunta por ti. De hecho, no ha parado de pedir por ti.

Geralt no dijo nada. La hechicera miró a Jaskier.

—Ve con ella. Dile que él enseguida irá. Tranquilízala.

Mientras el poeta entraba en la casa, los dos se miraron a los ojos, en los ojos de ambos había miedo. Y también dolor.

—Curioso es el destino, Geralt. Caprichoso. Después de todo, vas a poder hacerme tu pregunta. Nos estamos mirando a la luz del sol. Hazla ya.

Geralt callaba.

—¿A qué esperas? ¿Es que renuncias a tu alegría perversa? ¿O te has dado cuenta de que no servirá de nada? ¿De que no recuperaremos nada?

—Sí, renuncio. Renuncio porque también yo lo hice y más de una vez. Con ella —dijo señalando hacia la casa con la cabeza. — No puedo acusarte de algo que yo mismo he hecho. Huí de ella. Sentí el mismo miedo que tú, seguramente, sentiste.

—Pero está contigo. ¿Quién es esa niña, Geralt?

—Fue el destino. Ella es mi destino. Y algo más. ¿No es irónico, Visenna? Tú, que puedes concebir, me alejaste de tu lado, yo, que no puedo, acepto de buen grado esa responsabilidad. Quien sea que maneja los hilos del destino debe ser un hijo de puta muy retorcido.

—Entonces, ¿tú y yo no estábamos destinados?

—No lo sé. Quizá. Pero nunca sabrás a lo que renunciaste, tú y sólo tú. Y ahora, gracias a Ciri, yo lo sé. Y, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Que me das pena. ¡Oh, sí, Visenna! No tienes ni idea de a lo que renunciaste…

Lo dijo con naturalidad, con tranquilidad, sin odio ni enfado. Lo dijo como lo sentía.

Geralt caminó hacia la casa, dejando a la hechicera allí, aturdida. Le siguió tras unos instantes, entró en el momento en que la niña saltaba hacia él, que la esperaba agachado, y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Le vio estrecharla con cariño, vio amor en sus miradas, complicidad, lealtad, necesidad el uno del otro… y supo lo que no había sabido hasta entonces. Supo que Geralt tenía razón.

Antes de que saliera de la casa, le cogió el brazo y lo detuvo.

—¿Me odias, Geralt?

—No, Visenna —le dijo tras unos instantes—. Pero verte me causa dolor. Ahora más que nunca.

Ella no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza cuando él sacó unas monedas, pero él las dejó igualmente sobre la mesa.

Ciri dormía. Su respiración era regular, estaba fresca y su rostro se había deshinchado. Jaskier la había agasajado con unas cuantas canciones y Geralt la dejó trasnochar un poco más que de costumbre.

Los dos hombres estaban sentados ahora junto al fuego, bebiendo el aguardiente de hierbas de María. El rostro de Geralt estaba sereno. Jaskier le lanzaba miradas de soslayo. Suspiró.

—Suéltalo, Jaskier.

—Oj, por fin. ¿Quién era, Geralt? La hechicera pelirroja.

Guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Mi madre.

—No te enfades, hombre… si no quieres decírmelo… Joder, cómo eres. Por cierto, hablando de hechiceras… ¿y Yennefer? ¿La has visto últimamente?

—La vi por Belleteyn, el año pasado. No he vuelto a verla.

—No entiendo lo vuestro, Geralt. Bueno, creo que nadie lo entiende. Pero, en fin, allá tú —dijo, dando un trago de la botella.

—Ya no hay nada que entender. Ya no.— El brujo se levantó y se sacudió el trasero—. Me acuesto ya. Buenas noches, Jaskier.

— ¿Crees que se despertará la moza dando alaridos?

—Probablemente.

—Qué se le va a hacer. Pobrecita. Buenas noches, Geralt.

Capítulo 6

Había soñado con ella. Otra vez. Pero este había sido un sueño extraño, vívido, en el que tan sólo hubo una corta conversación. No recordaba casi nada, sólo una pregunta de ella. _¿Dónde la esconderás?_, le había dicho, _en Kaer Morhen_, respondió él. Se preguntó, conociendo a la hechicera, si realmente había sido un sueño.

Y, como siempre que soñaba con ella, despertó vacío y abatido.

Nadie lo entendía, había dicho Jaskier. Ni siquiera ellos dos lo entendían, ni se entendían. Hechos el uno para el otro, pero no eran capaces de comprenderse ni de adaptarse. Demasiados años en soledad, tomando cada uno sus decisiones, demasiado tiempo amando la pr opia libertad.

No quería echarle la culpa a ella y su carácter dominante, ella era así y él la aceptaba. Le gustaba su carácter independiente y fuerte. Pero que en la pareja fuera él, un brujo, quien paradójicamente ocupaba la parte más sentimental de la relación muchas veces le frustraba. La necesitaba, y no le importaba demostrárselo. Él intentaba adaptarse a ella, callaba, consentía… pero también poseía un carácter fuerte, y llegaba a un punto en que no podía más. Y todo estallaba. Así ocurrió en Vengerberg, el año que vivió con ella. Varias veces se habían tirado los trastos a la cabeza, pero luego acababan, sin saber cómo, en la cama. Hasta que, tras una bronca monumental, él le dejó una carta de despedida, escueta y precisa, y se marchó.

Pero luego, cuando volvieron a reunirse en Holopole, él se fue con ella a Aedd Gynvael de buen grado. La había echado muchísimo de menos, la necesitaba. Pero le molestó, le enervó enterarse de la doble relación de Yennefer, con él y con el hechicero Istredd. Ambos querían la exclusividad y acabaron retándose a duelo. Y el resultado fue que ella los dejó a los dos.

Demasiados años acostumbrados a no dar cuentas a nadie por sus actos.

Aunque él la quería, de esa relación tan sólo obtuvo dolor. Y aún lo sentía, porque, en realidad, lo suyo nunca acabó, a pesar de que hacía más de un año que no la veía.

Abrió los ojos. Ciri, a su lado, respiraba con normalidad. Estaba vuelta de espaldas, con su cuerpo pegado, como siempre, al de Geralt, buscando su calor. Hacía más frío esa mañana.

Sardinilla le saludó con un relincho suave cuando se levantó, Pegaso levantó las orejas. Se acercó a la yegua y palmeó su flanco, necesitaba un buen cepillado, pero habría de esperar hasta que llegaran a Ellander. Echó mano a la bolsa de grano y la abrió debajo de su morro. Mientras el animal comía, volvió a pensar en la hechicera.

Cuando ambas monturas hubieron comido lo suficiente, Geralt guardó el grano y cogió la bolsa de cuero de las vituallas. Aún quedaba bastante comida, al menos para dos días. Cortó rebanadas de la hogaza de pan y del queso mientras despertaba a los otros dos, llamándoles y apremiándoles a levantarse.

A la niña le costó despertar. No le extrañó al brujo, pues con lo acontecido el día anterior y la hora tardía en que se acostó estaba más cansada de lo habitual. Habría de llevarla delante de él al montar, por si se dormía en el camino. Al brujo no le molestaba la idea, más bien al contrario, porque el pensar en Yennefer le dejaba abatido y necesitado de afecto.

El bardo tomó de encima del lienzo su desayuno y se sentó pensativo. El brujo y la niña le imitaron. Ciri miraba al brujo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Él acabó sintiéndose extrañado bajo el aparente y constante escrutinio de la niña.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ciri?

—Sí, gracias.

—Geralt, por la tarde pasaremos cerca de Carreas —dijo Jaskier. — Podríamos pasar la noche allí.

—No quiero entrar en ninguna ciudad o pueblo a no ser que sea indispensable. No es seguro para Ciri.

—Oh, en un pueblo tal vez. Pero en una ciudad atestada de gente es más fácil pasar desapercibido.

—Yo nunca paso desapercibido, Jaskier. Y un brujo con una niña llama aún más la atención. ¿Qué crees que puede pasar si Ciri se despierta gritando en plena noche en una posada?

—Nada, y lo sabes. Como mucho, algunas miradas de censura. Y otras de envidia. Porque, desgraciadamente, estas cosas son hoy día más comunes que nunca, en el mal sentido. Nada como la amenaza de guerra para soltar los instintos más viles en las personas, Geralt, y no sólo eso, si no que los demás lo aceptan y nadie mueve un dedo.

—No me gusta la idea.

—Pues no nos vendría mal una cena caliente y una cama.

—A ti una cama vacía te importa un pimiento, Jaskier.

—Bueno, quién sabe lo que puede deparar el futuro. Pero, en todo caso, descansaríamos bien y hasta podríamos darnos un baño con agua caliente y jabón de verdad.

—¡Oh, qué bien! —exclamó Ciri con la cara iluminada—. ¿Podemos ir, Geralt? ¿Podemos? ¡Di que sí!

El brujo bufó. Frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja, pero lo cierto era que Jaskier había logrado interesarle a él también.

—Eres un liante, Jaskier. Está bien, iremos, pero a la menor sospecha de complicaciones me daré la vuelta y saldré como alma que lleva el diablo con Ciri. Y no miraré atrás.

—Aj, Geralt, eres el pesimismo en persona. Todo saldrá bien.

El poeta, habiendo terminado de comer, se disculpó y se perdió por el bosque. Ciri le clavó entonces una mirada intensa al brujo y abrió la boca. Pareció dudar y luego resolver hablar.

—Geralt, ¿estás triste por ella? —le dijo la niña nada más desaparecer Jaskier.

—¿Triste? ¿Por qué dices que estoy triste, Ciri? Y, ¿por quién?

—Ya sabes… por esa señora tan guapa que es tu madre…

El brujo casi se atraganta. Carraspeó tratando de ocultar el asombro que sentía.

—¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Te lo dijo ella?

—No sé… Yo… Lo sabía…

—¿Cómo, Ciri? Ni siquiera nos parecemos…

—No sé… no sé cómo, Geralt. Me quedé dormida y… cuando desperté estaba llorando. Lloró mucho rato. Estaba diciendo que no sabía por qué te dejó allí. Que conocía a tu maestro brujo, que algo le dijo que allí estarías bien. Y no sé por qué me contó todo eso así, nada más despertarme.

Geralt callaba. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca.

Nada sabían de las palabras que salieron de la niña con voz metálica e inhumana, maligna y fría, dirigidas a la hechicera cuando estuvieron solas_. "¿Por qué le entregaste a los brujos, Visenna? A los brujos…Siete de cada diez niños mueren, y tú lo sabías. Esperabas que ellos hicieran lo que tú no fuiste capaz… pero el Destino se ha reído de ti, hechicera. Sobrevivió, y le ha puesto ante tus ojos…Morirás devorada por los remordimientos que ya sientes, condenada a la soledad que tú misma elegiste."_

—Geralt, yo me alegro de que lo hiciera. Y se lo dije. Porque si no, no te habría conocido. Yo no habría sido tu destino. ¿Soy mala por alegrarme, Geralt? ¿Lo soy?

El brujo suspiró. Sería fácil culpar al Destino, pensó. Pero no podía, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Ciri, a pesar de que por fin había aceptado la existencia del Destino, la culpaba sólo a ella por esa decisión. No podía evitar sentir resentimiento hacia Visenna, pero, a la vez, un extraño anhelo que no aceptaba y le irritaba, porque por más que trataba de ahogarlo, estaba ahí, en su interior.

—No, Ciri. Porque yo también me alegro.

Y, paradójicamente, era verdad.

—Pues entonces no estés triste. No me gusta verte triste. Hace que me sienta rara por dentro.

—No estoy triste por mi madre, Ciri. Es una extraña para mí. Es sólo que a veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida si…

—¿Sin ser un brujo? Yo no te imagino sin ser un brujo. ¡Qué aburrido! ¿y qué, te pasarías el día plantando coles? —dijo la niña arrugando su naricilla.

—Tal vez…

—Campesinos hay a patadas. Y ser brujo es… especial. Eres especial, Geralt, ¿no te lo crees?

La niña había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa. Ella realmente lo creía así, no sabía nada acerca de la parte desagradable de su profesión, que a decir verdad era casi todo. Pero también era cierta su afirmación.

_Ella sí que es especial_, pensó el brujo. Ciri hacía fluir en él las emociones, le conmovía, hacía que se sintiera bien consigo mismo, le sorprendía a diario con sus cosas… Ciri era la alegría, el cariño desinteresado… Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

—Pues si me lo dices tú, me lo creo. Porque eres una niña muy lista, Ciri. Me lo creo a pies juntillas. Y ahora termina el desayuno, tenemos que irnos.

Carreas no tenía murallas, pero sí soldados que vigilaban sus accesos. El camino que conducía a la ciudad estaba concurrido, pero fluía, señal de que la soldadesca no pedía identificación para entrar. Eso animó un poco al brujo.

La tarde era temprana todavía, tendrían tiempo de escoger sin prisas posada, de comprar si les hacía falta e incluso de pasear si les apetecía.

Avanzaron por los arrabales en dirección al centro, por calles anchas y ajetreadas, entre carros y otros jinetes en sus quehaceres que ni siquiera reparaban en ellos. Escogieron una posada por su cercanía con unos baños. Dejaron los caballos en el establo, al cuidado de un caballerizo, y reservaron dos habitaciones contiguas. Tras dejar el escaso equipaje en los aposentos, salieron a la calle.

Los baños constaban de dos zonas, para damas y para caballeros, cada una con una piscina rectangular de agua templada. Para el aseo en profundidad, con jabón, cada zona proveía de unas habitaciones individuales con una bañera de madera de buenas proporciones. Geralt pagó por los tres baños con jabón y dos afeitados, quiso contratar ayuda para Ciri pero la niña se lo tomó como un insulto. Se consideraba lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo sola.

—Está bien, pero no tengas prisa. Disfruta del baño. Danos tiempo a Jaskier y a mí, recuerda que tenemos que afeitarnos. Espero que acabemos antes que tú, pero si no es así, nos aguardas aquí. No salgas fuera sola, ¿has entendido, Ciri?

—Sí, Geralt.

—Bien. Hasta luego.

Ciri se fue con la empleada que había de llevarla a su baño privado y ellos entraron en la sección de caballeros.

Cuando Ciri se quedó sola, se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en la bañera, feliz y contenta. El agua estaba caliente, hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un lujo semejante que le entraron ganas de llorar de emoción. Hasta que no llegó a la granja de Yuga no pudo lavarse de cuerpo entero, pero ellos no tenían bañera y sus baños consistían en echarse cubos de agua fría por encima.

Cogió el jabón que la esperaba en una mesita cuadrada de madera, adjunta a la bañera, lo olió, aspirando profundamente el agradable aroma a verbena que cosquilleaba su nariz, y sonrió. Sin más demora, empezó a restregarlo por sus brazos.

Lavarse la cabeza le costó un poco más, pero como Geralt le había dicho que no tuviera prisa, se entretuvo enjabonando cada mechón y luego frotando vigorosamente la pastilla contra su cuero cabelludo hasta que el jabón se convirtió en una fina lámina espumosa. Le entró un poco en los ojos y maldijo a la manera de Geralt, tal como le había oído maldecir a él. Y la travesura la deleitó tanto como el baño.

Quitarse toda esa espuma del pelo le costó un buen rato. El agua ya se estaba enfriando, pero estaba tan a gusto allí metida que remoloneó aún un tiempo. Cuando se decidió a salir, tenía las manos y los pies arrugados como una uva pasa. Se secó con la toalla todo lo que pudo, se vistió y salió, dejando a su paso una estela de olor a verbena.

Con el pelo húmedo y una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, Ciri se encontró con los dos hombres en la entrada, que charlaban con aspecto de haber estado esperando un buen rato. El cabello blanco de Geralt brillaba y su aspecto era más pulido sin el rastrojo de su barba de varios días. El bigote y la perilla de Jaskier estaban perfilados, dándole un porte aristocrático.

—¡Por fin, muchacha! ¡Se ve que había mucho que lavar, pareces otra! —exclamó Jaskier.

La sonrisa de Ciri se hizo más ancha.

—¿Has disfrutado del baño, parece? —preguntó Geralt.

—Oh, Geralt, ¿te gusta cómo huelo? ¿Te gusta? ¡Acércate, hombre!

—No hace falta, Ciri, te olía diez pasos antes de que aparecieras. Hueles muy bien. Vamos, dame la mano.

—Ahora, hermosa niña, no sólo pareces una flor, sino que hueles como una flor —la agasajó Jaskier.

Los tres salieron de la casa de baños relajados y de buen humor, Ciri parecía caminar sobre nubes.

Anochecía en Carreas. Los faroleros encendían con pértigas los faroles de las calles principales, la gente regresaba a sus casas y para otros comenzaba otra jornada licenciosa y relajada. Se detuvieron a cenar en una taberna de, según Jaskier, buenos guisos y mejor vino. La experiencia resultó no encajar demasiado con la recomendación del poeta.

De regreso a la posada, tomaron una oscura calleja por la que habían pasado antes, de día. Unos gatos que peleaban maullando a grito pelado miraron al brujo y bufaron, escaparon deprisa olvidando su disputa.

—¿Por qué no les gustas a los gatos, Geralt? —preguntó Ciri.

—No tengo idea. Habrá que preguntarles a ellos.

Ciri se rió a carcajadas ante esa respuesta. Quizá por todo eso al brujo se le pasó la pareja que se estaba entregando a los placeres de la carne tras unas cajas de madera, junto a la puerta cerrada de un almacén. A pesar de las tinieblas, al acercarse, sus figuras se recortaron contra la claridad de la calle iluminada hacia la que ellos se dirigían.

Geralt se sintió indeciso por un instante, pero Ciri se detuvo en seco, su risa se convirtió en un grito ahogado. El brujo, gracias a la mutación de sus ojos, vio la expresión del rostro de la niña y reaccionó en seguida. Ciri parecía horrorizada.

Dio la vuelta en redondo, cogiendo la mano de Ciri, que parecía ausente, arrastrándola de allí.

Jaskier, que no se había dado cuenta de nada de esto, pareció confundido al ver el cambio súbito de dirección del brujo.

—¿Qué pasa, Geralt? —dijo algo alterado, temiendo que el brujo hubiera advertido algún tipo de amenaza, por otro lado, nada raro en cualquier calleja oscura de una ciudad.

—¿Acaso no la ves? Ciri, camina, levanta los pies o te caerás… Joder, tendré que llevarla en brazos…

La alzó, la amoldó contra su cuerpo y siguieron caminando buscando una ruta alternativa. Ciri temblaba, su respiración siseaba con las sacudidas. El brujo maldecía. Maldecía por la sospecha que, con lo acontecido, crecía en su interior, junto con una sensación de rabia, asco y desespero. A ella no… Oh, joder, no a la niña…

La acostó en su cama al llegar a la posada, se quedaron allí hasta que se durmió. Luego bajaron, Geralt necesitaba un trago de algo fuerte. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada del mostrador, con aire abatido.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Jaskier? ¿Hablar con ella? ¿Explicarle qué? Tú no viste su cara, cómo temblaba… A esta niña le ha pasado algo, estoy seguro. Pero no sé si fue testigo o le ocurrió a ella… ¡Joder, Jaskier, me pongo enfermo de rabia sólo de pensar que alguien la haya tocado!

Había un deje de impotencia en la voz del brujo. De miedo, incluso.

—No te puedo ayudar, Geralt. Yo no sé qué es mejor, pero, en todo caso, no ahora. Aún no. Podrías asustarla más, no lo entendería, es una niña todavía.

— Ojalá me equivoque, Jaskier, pero… si la han forzado, si no lo supera con el tiempo ella… ella nunca podrá tener una relación sana… Joder, si hubiera escuchado lo que todo el mundo me decía, si me la hubiera llevado cuando la encontré en Brokilón, nada de esto…

—Geralt —le cortó el poeta—, déjalo. No tiene sentido que te tortures con eso. Y, ¿qué ibas a saber tú, de lo que iba a pasar en Cintra?

—Myszowor me lo advirtió. "No juegues, Geralt. Aprovéchate de la oportunidad que se te ofrece. Haz de lo que te ata a Ciri un lazo normal, sano, entre una niña y su protector. Porque si no… Entonces este lazo puede crearse de otro modo. Terrible. En forma destructiva, negativa." Y yo me reí de él, del destino y de su puta madre.

—¿Por qué no te la llevaste? ¿Te daba miedo porque era una niña?

—¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llevar a una princesa a Kaer Morhen? ¿Hacer de ella un brujo?

—Eso es lo que vas a hacer ahora, ¿no, Geralt?

Geralt calló unos instantes.

—Sí, Jaskier, eso mismo voy a hacer. Por supuesto, no habrá mutaciones para ella, pero voy a entrenarla. No se lo digas a nadie. A nadie. Nunca.

—¿A nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a…

—Ni siquiera, Jaskier.

—Será como tú digas.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Jaskier sabía que Geralt seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, sabía que era propenso a sentirse culpable. Quiso decirle algo para romper el círculo vicioso en que se hallaba sumergido, pero no le dio tiempo.

—Tuve una visión, en Brokilón. Pudo haber sido producto de los narcóticos, pero… Jaskier, Calanthe me acusó, me dijo que la Muerte me persigue pero que son los demás los que mueren por mi causa. Y, ¿cómo podía llevármela cuando su abuela me culpó de eso? La vi, un año antes de su muerte, tal y como murió… No quería hacerle daño a la niña, no podía llevármela porque…Pero ahora, al ver a Ciri así yo…

—Déjalo, Geralt. Déjalo de una vez. La niña lo que necesita es sentirse segura, y tú lo consigues. Ella busca tu contacto, tus brazos, ¿no crees que si hubiera sido… ya me entiendes, no soportaría ni que la tocaras?

—No lo sé, Jaskier. Quizá sólo fue testigo de algo, pero, en todo caso, no voy a preguntarle abiertamente. No me atrevo, no sé si siquiera si estoy preparado para saberlo… Ojalá tengas razón, porque dentro de lo malo… no sería lo peor. Vamos, termina el licor y subamos a dormir. No quiero que se vea sola si se despierta.

—Yo… iré a ver a una vieja amiga, si no te importa.

—Bien. Procura no meterte en líos.

—Para nada, ya me conoces.

—Sí, por eso te lo digo.

Ambos se levantaron. El poeta atusó la pluma de ganso de su gorrillo antes de salir por la puerta. Geralt subió a buen paso las escaleras, con negros nubarrones en el pensamiento.

Capítulo 7

—Geralt, despierta. Despierta, dormilón…

Ciri trataba de zarandearle como podía, con el resultado de un movimiento imperceptible del cuerpo del brujo, pero que consiguió su propósito.

—¿Mmmm?

—Ya es de día. Hace rato.

Geralt suspiró. Era la primera vez que se dormía en muchísimos años, desde aquel día en Aedd Gynvael. Le había costado tremendamente conciliar el sueño esa noche, había estado atrapado en el vórtice de la culpabilidad y la preocupación por Ciri durante horas enteras. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de dormirse, de que acababa justo de cerrar los ojos. Los abrió perezosamente y vio a la niña mirándole, de pie a su lado. El olor a verbena le envolvía agradablemente, estaba impregnado de él.

—Ciri… buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿Te levantas ya? Es que tengo hambre.

—Ahora me visto. Ah, veo que tú ya te has vestido. Ve a despertar a Jaskier entre tanto, seguro que también se le han pegado las sábanas.

—Voy.

Ciri salió en dirección a la habitación contigua, la oyó llamar a la puerta implacable, sin dar cuartel.

Mientras se vestía su camisa y su jubón de cuero negro, pensaba con asombro en el cambio de humor de la niña. La había acostado temblorosa, asustada y muda, y ahora parecía haberlo olvidado todo. Había dormido en su cama hasta que despertó como cada noche, y Geralt la tuvo que llevar a la suya para que se calmara. Entre la preocupación que sentía por ella y la estrechez, que le hacía temer que la niña acabara cayendo al suelo si se movía, no había pegado ojo.

En seguida estuvo vestido y calzado, dormir con los pantalones tenía sus ventajas. No se los había quitado previendo que, como así había sido, Ciri acabara en su cama.

Jaskier abrió la puerta sin llamar y se asomó a la habitación, con Ciri a su lado.

—Vamos, Geralt, Ciri y yo tenemos hambre.

—Ya estoy listo.

—Vaya cara tienes… ¿acaso no has dormido?

—Poco.

—Podemos quedarnos otro día… y descansar.

—Para nada. Y ahora vamos a desayunar, quiero salir enseguida al camino.

—Qué aburrido eres, Geralt.

—¡Tengo hambre! ¿No podéis hablar mientras comemos? —exclamó Ciri, viendo que la charla se dilataba.

—Podemos. Venga, a desayunar.

Con el estómago lleno y unas cuantas compras de última hora en el equipaje, salieron de nuevo al camino; los caballos estaban frescos y trotaban alegremente, ligeros.

Jaskier dormitaba sobre la montura al sol del mediodía, al brujo no le extrañó, porque le había oído llegar muy tarde, poco antes del amanecer. Ciri de nuevo cabalgaba delante de Geralt, apoyada contra su cuerpo y con sus manos sobre el fuerte brazo que la sujetaba con suavidad. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y le miraba. Lo hizo de nuevo.

—¿Qué, Ciri? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—También.

Ya no albergó ninguna duda de que la niña captaba su estado de ánimo con una facilidad pasmosa. Y también supo que, debido al humor sombrío que no podía evitar, fruto del cansancio y sus tormentos, ella estaba inquieta.

—Geralt…

—¿Sí?

—Tienes esa mirada que no me gusta nada.

—No es cierto.

—¡Ja, que no!

—Será que estoy cansado. No he dormido mucho.

Ciri pareció pensativa unos instantes.

—Geralt…

—Dime.

—¿Estás triste por mi culpa?

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ciri?

—Porque ahora siempre estas así. En Brokilón no lo estabas. En Brokilón estabas contento y te reías a mi… ¿cómo lo dijiste…? ¡Ah! A mi costa.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, Ciri. Cosas malas.

—Geralt…

—¿Mmm?

—Me parece que… que no estás contento desde que estoy contigo… Me parece que sí es por mi culpa. Me cuidas porque no tengo dónde ir, pero...

—Silencio, Ciri. No digas nada más, porque… Esto hay que aclararlo.

Geralt detuvo el caballo. Bajó y ayudó a desmontar a la niña, se dirigió con ella a los árboles, cogiendo su mano. El poeta se espabiló y los miró confuso.

—Espéranos ahí, Jaskier.

Bajo la sombra, bien recibida, de los árboles del bosque, Geralt se sentó sobre la hierba y tiró de la mano de Ciri para que le imitara. Miró a la niña a los ojos, sin soltar su mano.

Sin saber si hacía bien, había decidido sincerarse con ella. No era tan pequeña como para no entender lo que tenía que decirle, y sentía que debía ahuyentar definitivamente esos errados pensamientos que la hacían desgraciada. No quería que volviera la niña insegura del principio, la niña llena de miedos y de silencios.

—Hablemos, Ciri. Hablemos de una vez y claramente, porque no me gusta ni quiero que pienses esas cosas —le dijo con voz calmada y suave—. Creí que ya había quedado claro que eres más que mi destino para mí. Yo te quiero, Ciri, igual que tú me quieres, y eso no admite discusión. Si me ves afligido es porque me afecta imaginar todo lo que has sufrido, todo lo malo que has vivido. Y me afecta más porque puede que yo tenga la culpa. Debí llevarte conmigo aquél día al salir de Brokilón y no lo hice. Si lo hubiera hecho, no hubieras pasado por todo lo que has pasado, y eso… me mata. Esa es la amargura que ves en mí. Esa es la verdad, no hay otra. ¿Lo entiendes, Ciri?

—Geralt… Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Fueron los jinetes negros, ellos lo destruyeron todo. Tú… tú hiciste lo correcto, la abuela lo dijo, dijo que eras un brujo listo y yo una niña tonta con la cabeza llena de pájaros—el brujo sonrió ante las palabras de Calanthe, tan suyas—. Yo no te echo la culpa de nada, porque tú me encontraste y me llevaste contigo. Al final me llevaste contigo. Eso es lo que importa. Estoy contenta desde ese día, porque antes… antes siempre lloraba, ¿sabes Geralt? Todos los días, cuando me acordaba de Cintra o de ti... y cuando veo que tú no estás contento conmigo… me entra el miedo. Y me acuerdo de entonces, cuando estaba sola, que vivía todo el rato con miedo. No quiero que vuelva, Geralt. Quiero que se quede ahí atrás. Quiero verte contento conmigo…

—Estoy contento. De verdad que estoy muy contento de tenerte, Ciri. Pero se puede estar contento y preocupado.

—No se puede, Geralt. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Porque estoy contigo.

Geralt la abrazó. Suspiró. El olor a verbena de su cabello ceniciento le cosquilleó en la nariz, ese olor fresco y un punto ácido que ya siempre asociaría a ella.

—Así será de ahora en adelante, Ciri. Porque tienes razón, no tiene sentido atormentarse por algo que ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Miraremos al futuro juntos, sin volver la cabeza. Pero quiero que sepas, siempre, que no dudes jamás, que tú eres mi niña, mi Sorpresa, mi Destino, y que te llevé conmigo porque te quiero y porque quiero que estés a salvo de todo mal —a Ciri se le escaparon unas lágrimas que corrieron rápidas por sus mejillas, como la cera líquida de una vela—. No hay obligación en ello, es mi voluntad, Ciri. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte, aunque a veces me veas preocupado. Te dije ya y te lo repito, que nunca te dejaré. Y no llores, pequeña, no me gusta verte llorar. No hay motivo.

—¡Se puede estar contento y tener ganas de llorar, Geralt!

—Bueno, si es porque estás contenta… Pero preferiría que sonrieras.

—Geralt —dijo la niña limpiándose las lágrimas—, gracias por contarme todo eso. Ahora lo entiendo y no tengo miedo. Pero también yo preferiría que sonrieras…

—Lo haré por ti, Ciri—ambos se sonrieron, al principio con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero luego con sinceridad. Se abrazaron una vez más—. Y ahora volvamos con Jaskier.

Cogidos fuertemente de la mano, regresaron al camino y montaron de nuevo. Jaskier los miraba indiferente, pensó que a la niña, simplemente, le había dado un apretón.

Al ponerse en marcha, el ambiente había cambiado. El brujo se sentía aligerado, tranquilo por fin, su expresión era serena al no fruncir ya el ceño. Por una vez tuvo la seguridad de que había hecho lo correcto al contarle a Ciri lo que le corroía, y saber a ciencia cierta el efecto que tenía en ella su malestar le hizo comprender que debía evitarlo. Y para evitarlo debía dejar de darle vueltas al pasado. Ayudarla en el día a día, actuar lo mejor que supiera, no dejar que la angustia, que sentía a veces por ese pasado ya inamovible, le embargara.

Por eso, no les costó nada entablar una amena conversación entre los tres que ayudó aún más a relajarse y olvidar las preocupaciones. Aprovechando la marcha al paso, Jaskier sacó su laúd y cantó la canción preferida de Ciri. La niña cantó con él a coro las estrofas que se había aprendido. Hasta el brujo, algo inaudito en él, acabó cantando, aunque bajito y contenido.

—Por los dioses, Geralt —dijo Jaskier, sintiéndose entre alabado y sorprendido al acabar la pieza—, si resulta que te sabes mis canciones…

—¿Cómo no saberlas, Jaskier, si siempre tocas lo mismo?

—Calumnias. No hay nadie con un repertorio más amplio que el mío.

—No lo dudo, pero conmigo te atienes al de siempre.

—Porque sé que son las te gustan. Lo sé, no te molestes en negarlo.

—Pues entonces, no lo negaré.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

A media tarde llegaron al Ismena, lo cruzaron y buscaron un sitio donde acampar en las proximidades del río. Geralt y Jaskier estaban cansados, por el contrario, Ciri estaba activa y despejada.

—Geralt, ¿podemos ir a bañarnos al río? Es todavía temprano, ¿podemos?

Al brujo no le apetecía nada un baño de agua fría en ese momento, y no digamos ya a Jaskier.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de bañarte, te acompaño. Pero no voy a participar, Ciri.

—Bueno, pues te quedas en la orilla, pero yo quiero nadar. Aunque… se me quitará el olor del jabón. Ay, ay…

—Si es por eso, no te preocupes —Geralt se acercó a Sardinilla y tomó la bolsa de cuero del equipaje, rebuscó el ella y sacó una pastilla de jabón nueva—. Toma, la compré para ti. Verbena, el olor que tanto te ha gustado.

—¡Oooooh, Geralt! ¡Pero qué bueno eres conmigo!

Jaskier sonreía. Ciri saltaba.

—No sé lo que te pasa con las mujeres, Geralt—le dijo Jaskier riéndose de él—. Hasta una niña hace de ti lo que quiere, brujo aguerrido.

—Dijo la sartén al cazo. Coge el lienzo para que se seque y cierra la boca, Jaskier.

En el río, a la orilla, un pescador solitario recogía su caña. Al verlos les saludó con la mano, ellos le respondieron y se acercaron.

—A las buenas tardes —dijo el hombre, levantando la caña de un tirón y dejándola a un lado en el suelo. El anzuelo estaba vacío.

—Buenas tardes, buen hombre —le respondió Jaskier. —¿Qué, ha habido suerte con la pesca?

—Pos una poca, vaya que sí —el pescador señaló con la cabeza una cesta.

En la cesta podían verse truchas, varias tencas y hasta un lucio no muy grande.

—Afortunada pesca, sí señor —dijo Jaskier.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿A probar suerte? Yo ya terminé la jornada, esta de aquí es la mejor agua para pescar. Quedarsus aquí y ya verán vuesas mercedes. Pero antes de lo oscuro han de irse presto, pues hay peligro en estos andurriales.

—¿Peligro? —se interesó Geralt—. ¿Qué clase de peligro? Precisamente hemos acampado aquí cerca.

—Pos a mal sitio han ido a caer para una acampada. Algo andurrea por aquí a las noches. Unos dicen que unos anegados, otros que si una lamia, otros que si una estrige. Oh pero, va, qué ven mis ojos, si el caballero es un brujo. En siendo así, no he dicho nada.

—Y aunque sea un brujo —dijo Geralt—, peligro hay. No es tontería una lamia, y ya no digamos una estrige. Recogemos el campamento y seguimos, tenemos tiempo de encontrar otro lugar más adelante.

—Si acaso interesa, señor brujo, hay recompensa. Y no poca, pos a unos cuantos se ha llevado por delante el monstrum. Doscientos oren.

—¿A cuántos ha matado? Y, ¿en qué forma se encontraron los cuerpos?

—Unos diez u once. Los cuerpos, pos devoraos, unos más y otros menos.

El brujo reflexionó unos instantes.

—En todo caso, no puedo exponeros a tal peligro —le dijo a Jaskier—. Ni hablar. Recogemos.

—Por eso problema no hay. Sitio tengo en el chozo, allí podéis pasar la noche. La paja es limpia, no hay animales. Y pescado para la cena tampoco ha de faltar.

—En ese caso… acepto el contrato.

—Gracias, señor brujo. Haga usté su faena y mañana le acompaño ande el alcalde, a cobrar el beneficio.

La cifra, en las condiciones de seguridad para Ciri y Jaskier, convenció al brujo. Aún quedaba mucho camino hasta Kaer Morhen, y su bolsa no duraría eternamente. Temía que, si venía algún imprevisto, no pudiera afrontarlo a medida que el viaje avanzara.

Con la información del pescador que obtuvo durante la cena, Geralt tenía ya una idea de qué monstruo se trataba. Y no era uno, se temía.

Dejó a Sardinilla cerca del camino, había sacado la espada de plata de su envoltura de suaves pieles y colgaba ahora en su espalda, rebuscado en su cofrecillo con cerradura el elixir que iba a necesitar y lo había tomado. Soportó la agonía de los primeros momentos tras tomarlo, pero ahora sus sentidos estaban al máximo, sus movimientos eran extremadamente rápidos y tenía un control total sobre su cuerpo. Estaba listo.

Se acercó a la orilla del río, cauteloso, silencioso, se agachó y observó. Allí estaba el grupo de anegados. Eran tres.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a la orilla, dejando que le vieran, la espada de plata brillaba a la luz de la luna menguante al moverse en unos molinetes verticales con la mano baja, silbaba la hoja, siniestra, cortando el aire. Sabía cómo iban a actuar, y así lo hicieron. Le rodearon, que era justamente lo que quería el brujo, tenía prisa por terminar.

Se puso en acción con un salto hacia el monstruo que tenía enfrente, acompañado de un tajo oblicuo que aprovechó la inercia del molinete y se llevó por delante la cabeza del primer sumergido. Supo que los otros dos estarían abalanzándose hacia él y giró, una vuelta casi completa con el filo tajando en revés que abrió el vientre del segundo, desparramándose en el suelo unos intestinos verdes con un olor nauseabundo, pero Geralt no se entretuvo a contemplarlo, estaba ya con el tercero al concluir el giro, la espada de plata silbó de nuevo y cortó su cuerpo podrido por la cintura, la hoja pasó, letalmente afilada, casi sin resistencia alguna, dividiendo en dos el cuerpo del anegado.

Geralt se detuvo. Esa había sido la parte fácil del trabajo, lo que vendría a continuación no lo sería. Esperó allí, arrodillado en medio de los cuerpos, sabía que no tardaría en acudir. Ella los mataba y los anegados los devoraban, cubriendo sus huellas. Trabajo en equipo.

La mujer iba cubierta con una capa, llevaba la capucha calada. Se acercó, pero se detuvo a unos metros.

—Has matado a mis niños…—dijo.

El brujo no dijo nada, pero se puso de pie.

Se descubrió la cabeza. Parecía una mujer joven, agraciada, todas ellas lo parecían siempre. Pero entonces, su rostro cambió, ya no era humano. Abrió la boca amenazadoramente y siseó enseñándole los colmillos. Geralt levantó la espada.

El ataque no se hizo esperar. Rápida como el rayo, se abalanzó sobre él, pero esquivó la espada que la buscaba. Él se apartó a tiempo de evitar sus garras y recuperó la posición de ataque, fintó para engañarla y lanzó otro ataque a continuación, tampoco la alcanzó esta vez. Ella se movía con agilidad y rapidez, tanto como él; apareció ante él, la rechazó instintivamente con la Señal de Aard, entonces, sin saber cómo la tuvo detrás, y sintió sus garras clavándose en su espalda, si él no la hubiera intuido y no se hubiera girado, la herida hubiera tenido graves consecuencias. Raudo, mientras sentía las garras arañándole, sabiendo por ello dónde estaba su cuerpo, subió la espada desde abajo, por el hueco de su brazo, y le acertó en el costado. La lamia gritó al contacto con la hoja de plata y Geralt, dando la vuelta, levantó la mano y conjuró otra Señal, envolviéndola con fuego. La lamia gritó y, presurosa, salió del radio de alcance. Esperó, mirándole con odio. Él también la esperaba, con la espada sujeta con las dos manos y las piernas flexionadas, listo para matar.

La vampira dudaba. Las heridas, a buen seguro, le restaban eficacia y lo sabía. Geralt decidió atacar, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla huir. De dos saltos llegó hasta ella, lanzó un tajo y falló; la lamia intentó rodearle de nuevo, pillarlo por sorpresa, pero el brujo lo supo y dio un giro, resuelto, la espada silbó en el aire con decisión al encuentro de su cuello y tajó certeramente, salpicando sangre en la misma dirección en que seccionaba la cabeza de la lamia. La cabeza rodó por el suelo, el cuerpo se desplomó como un saco. Geralt limpió la sangre de la espada de plata con la capa del monstruo y la guardó a su espalda, luego cogió por el pelo la cabeza para llevarla como prueba y regresó por donde había venido.

Tanto Jaskier como Ciri estaban aún despiertos cuando llegó. Ambos estaban preocupados. Se quitó la capa con cuidado, los cortes de la espalda le dolían.

—¿Ha ido bien, Geralt? ¿Lo has matado? —preguntó Jaskier.

—Sí.

—Oh, Geralt, qué miedo he pasado por ti… —dijo Ciri con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué era?

—Anegados. Y una lamia.

—Oh, joder…

Cuando el brujo se volvió de espaldas para dejar las espadas y la capa en un rincón, Ciri se fijó en las roturas de su jubón, ribeteadas por manchas rojas de sangre.

—¡Pero si estas herido! ¡Geralt!

—Sí, Ciri, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Jaskier, vas a tener que curarme. Voy a por el odre de agua y unas cosas de mi equipaje.

Volvió casi al momento, se quitó el jubón y la camisa, se sentó en el suelo con su cofrecillo y una bolsita ante él. Buscó con cuidado entre los frascos de cristal separados por un acolchado de hierba seca y cogió el que buscaba. Le tendió al bardo la botellita de cristal y un trozo de lienzo limpio.

—Moja el trapo con agua y limpia los arañazos, Jaskier. Después vierte parte del contenido de este frasco encima.

El poeta no dijo nada e hizo como le había dicho. Geralt siseó cuando el líquido del frasco alcanzó las heridas, el brebaje espumeó y la espuma se volvió roja por la sangre. Jaskier estaba extremadamente pálido. Geralt contrajo los músculos de la espalda, tembló. Ciri se estremeció.

—Eeeeuuueeeeuueee…

—Ciri, no mires si te impresiona.

—Geralt, el tajo de arriba va a necesitar unos puntos.

—Tengo sutura—afirmó volviendo a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

Al poco le tendió el hilo y la aguja ganchuda. Jaskier lo cogió. Le costó enhebrarla a causa del temblor de sus manos.

—Moja la aguja y el hilo con el líquido del frasco.

Así lo hizo el poeta, luego levantó la mano y la acercó a la herida. Tragó saliva.

—Geralt, no creo que pueda…

—Tienes que hacerlo, yo no me llego.

Su temblor se acrecentó cuando atravesó la piel de la espalda. Pasó el hilo y sintió una gran debilidad adueñándose de su cuerpo.

—No puedo, Geralt… Me estoy mareando… Como siga, me desmayo…

—Joder, Jaskier…

—Yo te curo, Geralt —dijo Ciri—. Yo lo haré.

—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

—No, pero he visto cómo lo hacían. Lo haré bien, ¿no te lo crees?

—Adelante, Ciri. Confío en ti.

El poeta se apartó y se tumbó en el heno, al poco se levantó y salió corriendo afuera. Le oyeron vomitar escandalosamente.

Ciri sorprendió al brujo una vez más. Con todo el cuidado de que era capaz, iba cosiendo la herida procurando hacerle el menos daño posible. Geralt reprimía como podía cualquier gemido para no acobardar a la niña, sabía que se estaba haciendo la valiente por él, para ayudarle. Por eso, apretaba los dientes a cada punto y estrujaba puñados de paja con las manos, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. O casi.

—Ohmmmm…

—Ay, ay… p—perdonnna…

—¿Vas bien, Ciri?

—Shííí…

—¿Te mareas? ¿Te mareas, Ciri?

—Nnnnoo…

—No estoy yo tan seguro…

Jaskier entró de nuevo y volvió a tumbarse en el heno. Cerró los ojos.

Al poco, la niña terminó de coserle. Geralt le pasó el cuchillo de su bota y ella cortó el hilo. Le puso unos trapos largos, limpios, sobre las heridas a modo de vendas y, nada más acabar, se tumbó junto a Jaskier, estaba tan pálida como él. El brujo se levantó y recogió el material.

—Geralt… la próxima vez no te dejes herir, ay, ay…

—Gracias, Ciri. Has sido muy valiente, sé que lo has pasado mal.

—Y, ¿quién iba a curarte, si no? ¡Jaskier, eres un cobardica!

—A mucha honra… —farfulló el poeta con voz pastosa.

—Ciri… esta noche tendré que dormir bocabajo. Es mejor que, de momento, duerma solo. Hasta que la herida cicatrice lo suficiente. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Lo entiendo, Geralt. Pero, ¿me darás la mano?

—Claro que sí, pequeña. Cómo negarte nada después de lo que has hecho por mí. Venga, todo el mundo a dormir. Jaskier, ¿no vas a quitarte ni las botas?

A Jaskier le daba igual, ni siquiera le había oído. Dormía.

Capítulo 8

Geralt salió de aquel pueblo doscientos orens más rico, pero con, al menos, otra cicatriz. Podía haber sido peor.

Ciri, ésta vez, montaba a la trasera de Jaskier. Se había negado rotundamente a cabalgar con Geralt, alegando no querer hacerle daño. Y no hubo manera de convencerla.

Lo cierto era que ambos se echaban de menos. A Geralt se le hacía extraño no sentir su peso contra su cuerpo y a Ciri, que se cogía a la cintura de Jaskier, más estrecha que la del brujo y menos musculosa, se le hacían raras sus proporciones y no sentía la misma seguridad que con el otro.

La niña, no obstante, consideraba esta medida insuficiente y no le quitaba ojo de encima al brujo, atenta a cualquier expresión de dolor en su rostro. Tampoco esto era bastante, y en lapsus cortos le preguntaba:

—¿Vas bien, Geralt?

—Sí, Ciri.

O bien:

—¿Te duele, Geralt? ¿Quieres que paremos?

—No, Ciri.

El brujo entonces volvía la cara y sonreía, no queriendo que la niña pensara que no la tomaba en serio, y Jaskier lo hacía mirando al frente.

Hasta que, en un momento que Geralt refrenó a la yegua, al estirar las riendas, los puntos le tiraron. Frunció el ceño, torció un poco los labios… y a Ciri no le pasó desapercibido.

—¡Para, Jaskier, para! —gritó la niña.

Saltó con agilidad de Pegaso y se dirigió a Sardinilla dejando al poeta pasmado. El brujo detuvo la montura y se quedó mirando a Ciri, sin entender sus intenciones.

—¡Geralt, me subo contigo, espérame!

—¿Cómo es eso, Ciri? ¿Ya no temes hacerme daño? —sonrió.

Ella subió de un salto y algo de esfuerzo, ignorando la mano que le tendía. Se colocó delante. Él observaba su resolutiva forma de actuar con cierta expectación. No sabía a dónde quería llegar y sentía curiosidad.

—Yo llevaré a Sardinilla, tú cógete a mí —dijo asiendo las riendas.

Geralt rió por lo bajo. La situación le pareció de lo más cómica.

—¿De qué te ríes? No hablo en broma, Geralt—dijo muy seria, lo cual aún le hizo más gracia, pero frunció los labios y logró controlarse—. Sé hacerlo. En Cintra montaba desde muy pequeña.

—Ciri, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es para tanto. Es poco más que un rasguño.

El poeta miraba divertido a Ciri. Luego fijó la mirada en el brujo, se lo estaba pasando bien con el cambio de roles.

—No te quejes, Geralt. Menos mal que está Ciri aquí para cuidarte. Si no, estarías perdido.

—Lo que estaría es con una cicatriz sin coser —le cortó el brujo.

—Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Por una vez, déjate querer, brujo cabezota.

Geralt gruñó.

—Está bien, Ciri. Conduce.

Y la niña condujo el caballo hinchada de orgullo como un pavo. Pero, al poco, volvió con las preguntas acerca de su bienestar, pues se tomaba muy en serio su responsabilidad hacia él.

A media tarde pararon a acampar. Tanto Ciri como Jaskier se extrañaron.

—Mañana llegaremos a Ellander y nuestros caminos se separarán. No tenemos prisa pues, disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda juntos. Ciri, tendrás que volver a curarme, ¿te ves capaz?

—Claro que sí.

—¡Eh! Pero, ¿esto qué es? —se quejó Jaskier, haciendo un guiño al brujo—. ¿Por qué se lo pides a ella? Yo puedo hacerlo.

—No te enfades, Jaskier —le dijo la niña—. ¡Si no sirves para eso, lo dijiste tú mismo!

—Ah, es verdad.

—Pero puedes cantar algo mientras le curo, eso sí se te da bien.

—¿Seguro que eso se me da bien?

—Segurísimo. Eres el mejor bardo del mundo, Jaskier.

El poeta bajó de Pegaso, se acercó sonriendo a la niña y la cogió para ayudarla a desmontar, pero, en lugar de dejarla en el suelo, dio unas vueltas con ella, abrazándola.

—Eres una maravilla, Ciri. Qué suerte tiene Geralt de tenerte, ¡qué suerte!

Reían los dos, y Geralt, complacido, pensó que Jaskier tenía toda la razón.

El brujo se quitó el jubón y la camisa y se sentó en el suelo. Ciri retiró la venda, destapó el frasco que le había dado, mojó un trozo de lienzo con parte del contenido y se arrodilló tras él. Titubeó.

—¿Te va a escocer, Geralt?

—No, este no escuece.

Ella aplicó la tela empapada sobre los puntos, con cuidado; el líquido parecía algún tipo de aceite o bálsamo.

—Tiene buen aspecto, Geralt —le dijo Jaskier—. No parece infectada. Oye, resulta que la niña no lo ha hecho nada mal… Veremos qué te dice Nenneke mañana.

—Los puntos se quedan donde están, me da igual lo que diga. No me dejará marchar hasta que se puedan quitar, lo veo venir, y si me descose me retrasará más. Tampoco es una herida tan grande, son seis puntos.

—Bla, Bla, bla, eso es lo que oigo, Geralt. A mí no me engañas. Si llegara el caso de que Nenneke estime que han de reemplazarse, no la dejarás por otra razón.

El brujo callaba. No podía refutarle al poeta, pues era verdad. Los puntos que con tanta dedicación le había dado Ciri se quedaban, y le daba igual cómo quedara la cicatriz.

—Ya está. Le he puesto a los tres cortes.

— Buena niña.

—Geralt… ¿cómo te hiciste estas tres cicatrices de la espalda? Son tan grandes…—quiso saber Ciri, pasando su dedo por encima de las antiguas heridas.

—Cemetauros, Ciri. Cuatro de ellos me salieron al encuentro en un bosque.

—¿Cuatro cemetauros? ¿Cuatro? Por los dioses, Geralt, no sé cómo lo contaste —Jaskier se estremeció al imaginarlo.

—De poco me fue. Por suerte, pude llegar hasta una casa. La dueña, que sabía curar, me salvó la vida.*

—¿Y esta del cuello? —siguió interrogando Ciri.

—Una estrige.

—Ah, la hija del rey Foltest. Recuerdo tu convalecencia en Ellander.

—¿Qué es un cemetauro? ¿Qué es una estrige? —preguntó Ciri.

—Son unos monstruos muy peligrosos, Ciri. Te enseñaré cómo son cuando lleguemos a Kaer Morhen, Vesemir tiene un libro con ilustraciones. Ponme la venda y no sigas preguntando o nos pasaremos con esto toda la noche… —dijo el brujo, pero, en realidad, quería cortar el tema porque veía la cara compungida de la niña.

—Geralt…

—¿Qué, Ciri?

—Tú también has pasado por mucho…

—Hace tiempo de eso. Ya está olvidado. Eh, ¿qué dijimos del pasado? Alegra esa cara, Ciri. No tiene sentido que te preocupes por algo ocurrido hace años.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que saque mi laúd —intervino Jaskier.

Y empezó el recital.

A medida que la tarde avanzaba y se convertía en noche, la música de Jaskier se fue tornando melancólica. El poeta ya les empezaba a echar de menos, anticipando la despedida que tendría lugar al día siguiente. El ambiente de la música se les pegó a los tres.

Antes de que la oscuridad cayera, fueron a por leña para hacer un fuego, lo encendieron y cenaron.

—Jaskier —dijo Ciri bajito—, ¿me cantas la de Ettariel?

—Claro, Ciri.

La música dulce del laúd inundó el campamento, suave y emotiva. Jaskier cantó en la antigua lengua, que Ciri no comprendía pero que Geralt le iba traduciendo, sintió el vello de su cuerpo erizarse ante la sublime interpretación del bardo y se acurrucó bajo el brazo del brujo.

_Yviss, m'evelienn vente cáelm en tell_

_Elaine Ettariel_

_Aep cor me lode deith ess'viell_

_Yn blath que me darienn_

_Aen minne vain tegen a me_

_Yn toin av muireánn que dis eveigh e aep Mea…_

Durante la canción, la niña notó al brujo ponerse tenso, muy tenso.

—Jaskier —susurró cuando la pieza llegaba a su fin—, no dejes de tocar. Sigue tocando…

El poeta le lanzó una mirada extrañada, pero lo hizo.

Ciri miró a Geralt, el tono de su voz la alarmó. Sus ojos recorrieron despacio los árboles, sin mover apenas la cabeza, sin variar su postura, y captó un ligero movimiento más allá de la luz. Elfos. Su corazón se disparó y se arrebujó más contra él. El brujo, en un movimiento intencionadamente casual, la cubrió todo lo que pudo con su cuerpo. Ciri empezó a temblar. Geralt no sabía qué hacer. Jaskier seguía tocando mientras les miraba, captando el peligro.

_L'eassan Lamm feainne renn, ess'ell,_

_Elaine Ettariel,_

_Aep cor aen tedd teviel e gwen_

_Yn blath que me darienn_

_Ess yn e evellien a me_

_Que shaent te cáelm a'vean minne me striscea…_

Pero, a medida que pasaban los minutos, nada sucedía. La canción, por fin, terminó.

Y los elfos, sorprendentemente, se fueron.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Geralt?

—Elfos. Nos rodearon.

—Oh, joder…Oh, joder…

—Jaskier —dijo el brujo—, mejor que no hagas más ruido. Se han ido, o bien no nos consideraron una amenaza o les ha gustado tu repertorio, quién sabe. Pero más vale no tentar a la suerte.

El poeta se sacó el sombrerito y pasó la mano por sus cabellos sudorosos.

—¿Crees que es momento para bromas?

—No, no es momento en absoluto. Te estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Qué hacemos, Geralt? ¿Nos vamos? ¿Levantamos el campamento?

— Ya estaríamos llenos de saetas si hubieran querido, han pasado de largo pero saben dónde estamos. Si nos vamos, es muy posible que nos oigan y nos cosan a flechazos en la oscuridad. Es más seguro quedarnos aquí.

—Sí, tu argumento tiene lógica.

—Pero, por si acaso, me quedare despierto esta noche. Ciri, a dormir. Tranquila, ya ha pasado el peligro. No, no arrastres la manta cerca del fuego, ponte aquí en la oscuridad. Tú también Jaskier.

—Yo… te haré compañía, Geralt. Tampoco dormiré.

—Como quieras, pero no hay necesidad.

—Como que iba a poder pegar ojo…

—Yo tendré cerca la espada, tú ten al lado el laúd, por si acaso.

— ¿Ahora tampoco bromeas?

—Sí —dijo el brujo con una media sonrisa—. Ahora sí.

—Tú ríete, ríe cuanto quieras. Pero hay veces que la música puede lo que no pueden las espadas.

El amanecer trajo frío. Geralt había tapado a Jaskier con su manta durante la noche, que se había quedado dormido sentado contra el tronco del árbol en el que se apoyaba.

Ahora se afeitaba, harto de la picazón que la barba incipiente le producía. Ciri se despertó, salió de debajo de la manta y se sentó frente a él. Verle afeitarse la fascinaba.

—Buenos días, Ciri.

—Buenos días, Geralt —dijo bostezando, luego se estiró perezosamente.

El brujo pasó la mano por el mentón y el cuello, comprobando que no quedaba ningún roal pasado por alto.

—Ya no hay pelo, Geralt.

—Bien, gracias, Ciri. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él se secó el rostro, se levantó y guardó los útiles de afeitado, luego saco algo para desayunar. Jaskier se despertó con trabajo y apartó la manta.

—Mmmm, me quedé dormido, joder.

—No hacía falta que estuvieras despierto, Jaskier, ya te lo dije.

—Todo y así…

—Desayuna. Y deja de lamentarte.

Lo hicieron en silencio, los tres, ni siquiera Ciri abrió la boca con alguna ocurrencia infantil. Ese día, dentro de pocas horas, sus caminos se separaban y parecía que ésta vez costaba. Le costaba al brujo, que no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a su amigo, puesto que ya no deambularía por los caminos en, se temía, años; le costaba a Jaskier por la misma razón, y porque se había acostumbrado a la frescura y vivacidad de la niña, había aprendido a quererla en esos pocos días y le divertía todo lo que hacía; le costaba a Ciri porque también le había cogido cariño al poeta y sentía cierta complicidad con él, y echaría de menos sus hermosas canciones.

Y siguieron en silencio mientras recogían el campamento, mientras montaban y al volver al camino. El silencio lo rompió Ciri al cabo de mucho rato.

—Geralt… no me gusta este camino —dijo asustada.

—Cierto, los he visto mejores—dijo Jaskier.

—Lo mismo le dije yo la primera vez. Pero más vale que nos tomemos en serio sus palabras. ¿Qué ocurre, Ciri?

—No sé, no quiero ir por aquí, ¡no quiero! ¡Vámonos, Geralt! —gritó casi histérica.

—Dejemos el camino y vayamos por el bosque.

Al encarar el bosque, volaron las flechas.

Todo fue muy rápido.

—¡Corre, Jaskier! ¡Azuza al castrado! —gritó Geralt golpeando los flancos de Sardinilla, que salió al galope, disparada, por la carretera.

El brujo maldecía. Ciri aullaba, fuera de sí. Miraba horrorizada la saeta a su derecha, y su mente volvió a aquella noche en Cintra.

_¡Agárrate! ¡Agárrate! _

El caballo galopaba, levantando nubes de polvo detrás suyo. Geralt sujetaba con fuerza su cintura. La humedad de la sangre iba empapando su pelo. Más caballos detrás, persiguiéndoles. Y una flecha hundida en el pecho del brujo, junto a su cabeza.

Los ojos de Geralt comenzaron a nublarse, supo que no aguantaría mucho más. Trató de gritarle a Jaskier que cogiera a Ciri y siguiera, pasara lo que pasara, pero no tuvo fuerzas, Sardinilla perdió ímpetu y los elfos se acercaron.

Jaskier refrenó a Pegaso cuando vio que Geralt era interceptado, no se había fijado en el elfo que llegaba por detrás cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Cayó del caballo, inconsciente.

El brujo notó que Ciri se le escurría de las manos e intentó retenerla, pero la debilidad ya había hecho presa en él. La oyó gritar aterrorizada, quiso llamarla, quiso protegerla, pero la negrura le devoró y ya no oyó nada más.

Los gritos de Ciri cesaron cuando el arrogante elfo del caballo blanco se acercó. Su voz cambió, sus ojos se velaron, se puso rígida. Los que la sujetaban la soltaron, sintieron el aura mágica a su alrededor. Se asustaron.

—No toques a esta niña, pues no te pertenece, Seidhe. Devuélvela a aquél que es su destino, pues ella es Hen Ichaer, la Vieja Sangre, la Llama Blanca. ¡Va'esse deireádh aep eigean!

El elfo palideció al oír sus palabras. Sin demora, impartió órdenes a los demás, muy tenso. Ciri se desplomó.

Jaskier estaba montado en Pegaso, sujetaba a Geralt ante sí cuando ella despertó, alguien le había mojado la cara. El mismo elfo la aferró y la subió a Sardinilla y ella cogió las riendas, aún atontada.

—Ciri, tenemos que llegar a Ellander lo más pronto posible —le dijo Jaskier con voz temblorosa, pálido y asustado.

El brujo estaba inconsciente. La flecha seguía en su pecho. La horrible realidad la espabiló de golpe.

—¡Geralt! —gimió, y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas— ¡Corre, Jaskier, corre!

Y salieron al galope.

Capítulo 9

Los dos caballos entraron galopando como dos demonios en el santuario, echando espuma por la boca recorrieron el paseo de álamos y frenaron junto a la puerta del edificio residencial. Ciri saltó al suelo y entró corriendo, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Varias sacerdotisas salieron a la carrera, Jaskier reconoció a una de ellas, Iola, quien miró al brujo y palideció, con gestos rápidos mandó a otras a buscar una camilla.

Una mujer más bien baja y algo rolliza, vestida con un hábito de sacerdotisa y un aura que imponía como si midiera dos metros, apareció apresuradamente por la puerta. Al ver a Geralt su cara se descompuso, pero enseguida tomó el control la eficiente directora del Santuario.

—¡Iola, prepara la sala, niña! ¡Ya no estás aquí! ¿Dónde está esa camilla, por el amor de Melitele?

— ¡Aquí, madre Nenneke!

—¡Bajad al brujo, con cuidado! ¡Cuidado con la flecha, no la vayáis a mover! ¡Jaskier, desmonta y deja esa expresión de besugo, ayuda con la camilla! ¡Vamos, vamos, deprisa!

Levantaron la camilla y lo llevaron directamente a una sala con una robusta mesa de madera en el centro y armarios bajos adosados a las paredes. Las diversas estanterías sobre éstos estaban llenas de botellas con líquidos, ungüentos, materiales de cura diversos y utensilios varios relacionados con la medicina. La sala olía a limpio.

Ciri entró también, junto con las seis adeptas, Nenneke y Jaskier. Depositaron la camilla sobre la mesa central.

—Todos fuera, Annea, Elania, quedaos, Iola, tú también. ¡Jaskier, fuera he dicho!

—Está bien, vamos, Ciri—dijo el poeta cogiendo la mano de la niña.

—¡No! ¡Yo no me muevo de aquí! —se negó ella, retirando la mano bruscamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la regañó Nenneke—. Aquí tan sólo estorbáis. No lo repetiré.

—¡No me voy a ir! ¡Nadie va a moverme de su lado de ninguna manera!

En sus ojos había una terca resolución. Lo que menos necesitaban era una batalla campal con la niña para sacarla de allí. La sacerdotisa miró a Jaskier.

—¿Es ella?

—¿La Sorpresa? Por supuesto.

Nenneke lo reconsideró. Se encogió de hombros, a regañadientes.

—Está bien, niña, puedes quedarte, pero si te mareas no podremos atenderte. Él es el que esta grave, es la prioridad. Ponte junto a la pared. Y procura no molestar.

—Gracias, madre, no molestaré.

La sacerdotisa dejó de prestarle atención.

—Iola, hay que seccionar la flecha y quitarle esta ropa que molesta, que te ayude Annea. Cortando la tela, se entiende. Tú, Elania, prepara el escalpelo y las soluciones, ¡rápido, niñas, lo quiero para ayer! ¡Jaskier, ¿aún estas aquí?! ¡Esto no es una función, con un espectador es suficiente y hasta sobra!

Jaskier salió de su aturdimiento sacudido por los gritos de Nenneke y dejó la sala. En el pasillo esperó con los nervios de punta y lleno de angustia las largas horas que tardaron en salir de allí, ausente de toda noticia. Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas, Geralt estaba siendo trasladado en la camilla por cuatro adeptas, llevaba un grueso vendaje en el torso y estaba pálido y ojeroso. Seguía inconsciente. Pero estaba vivo.

Ciri cerraba la comitiva, sola, impresionada, desamparada e ignorada. Un gorrioncillo que parece no importarle a nadie, pensó Jaskier, nadie repara en su rostro torturado, nadie ve lo que está sufriendo. Igual que yo.

Se arrastraba, cansada, detrás de la camilla, detrás de lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

—¿Estás bien, Ciri?

—No. ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien, si él, él…? —Su voz se quebró y desapareció.

—Ya. Ya lo sé, Ciri.

El poeta se le acercó y, agachándose, la abrazó. A los dos les hizo mucho bien ese abrazo en esas horas de dolor e incertidumbre. Luego cogió su mano, la apretó. Ciri levantó la mirada, con la cara llena de churretes del polvo de la carretera y lágrimas secas que habían dibujado su camino entre la mugre, y con una sonrisa llena de tristeza le devolvió el apretón. El bueno de Jaskier, pensó Ciri, menos mal que está aquí, conmigo. Caminaron juntos detrás de la camilla, unidos por su preocupación y su afecto por Geralt.

Al anochecer, Nenneke entró en la habitación. Los dos estaban sentados junto a la pared, en un silencio abatido. Ni siquiera el poeta tenía ganas de hablar.

La sacerdotisa examinó al herido y después les miró.

—Geralt está bien dentro de la gravedad. Llegasteis a tiempo, la pérdida de sangre, así como la hemorragia interna, no había alcanzado un punto irreversible, pero por poco. Ahora necesita descanso y tiempo. Y vosotros dos necesitáis un buen aseo, una buena cena y una cama. No me miréis como si os hubiera propuesto ir a coger la Luna, él no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

—Yo no quiero. No tengo hambre ni sueño.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

—Ciri, madre.

—Bueno, Ciri, el que te quedes aquí no va a mejorarle ni a cambiar nada. Pero, sin embargo, sí repercutirá en tu salud. Haremos una cosa: si te lavas, vienes al comedor y cenas algo más que unos bocados, te prepararé un camastro en la habitación. Junto a él.

—No quiero un jergón. No voy a dormir. No… no puedo dormirme.

—Por el amor de Melitele, muchacha, ¿piensas quedarte de pie a su lado toda la noche? ¿Es eso lo que dices?

—Sí, madre.

Nenneke miró a Jaskier.

—Supongo que Ciri no quiere molestarle, por eso no quiere dormir. Tiene pesadillas, se despierta gritando.

—Eso puedo solucionarlo. Te daré una infusión contra los malos sueños para que puedas dormir aquí a su lado. ¿Qué dices, chiquilla, hay trato?

Ciri asintió despacio.

—Ven conmigo, entonces. Vamos, no voy a morderte, dame la mano. A ti, Jaskier, te vendrá a buscar Iola en un momento.

Ciri la obedeció, aunque la sacerdotisa le daba un poco de miedo. Pero cuando cogió la mano que le ofrecía sintió su calidez y Nenneke la acarició y le sonrió con dulzura. Ciri se relajó un poco.

Caminaron por los corredores hasta llegar a una salita con una bañera y otros útiles para el aseo, preparada ya para ella con agua caliente. Nenneke entró con ella en el cuarto.

—Báñate deprisa y reúnete con Jaskier en la habitación de Geralt. Él te llevará al comedor —la sacerdotisa se agachó entonces—. Ciri… yo también quiero mucho a Geralt, lo conozco desde que era más pequeño que tú. No vamos a escatimar esfuerzos en curarle, quiero que lo sepas. Se pondrá bien, te lo prometo, es fuerte el brujo. Pero también he de cuidar de ti, eso es lo que él querría, y para ello has de poner de tu parte.

—Pero yo… yo quiero estar con él.

—Me agrada y me conmueve tu devoción, pero no voy a dejar que te descuides. Y no hay discusión al respecto. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella asintió, abrumada por la autoridad que emanaba la mujer. Entonces Nenneke la abrazó, de un modo cálido, maternal y sincero. Y Ciri se sintió reconfortada por el gesto de la sacerdotisa, inesperadamente.

—Madre Nenneke… ¿puedo ir a buscar mi jabón?

—¿Tu jabón? Aquí hay de sobras, no veo qué ha de tener de particular el tuyo.

—Por favor…

La sacerdotisa suspiró.

—Te lo compró él, ¿verdad? —Ciri asintió, sorprendida por la perspicacia de la mujer. El corazón de Nenneke se ablandó—. Está bien, niña, pero no tardes. Pide a cualquier adepta que te lleve a las cuadras. Pero corre, la cocina ya está cerrada, no voy a obligar a las muchachas a quedarse toda la noche para vosotros.

—No tardaré, madre.

Aseada y son su inseparable olor a verbena, Ciri se reunió con Jaskier y fueron al comedor. Cenaron poco y sin hambre, al volver el jergón estaba preparado para Ciri junto a la pared. Nenneke entró con un vaso medio lleno de un preparado para ella, que bebió obedientemente. Luego Jaskier y la sacerdotisa le dieron las buenas noches y salieron, dejando a Ciri sola con Geralt.

La lámpara de aceite sobre la mesilla alumbraba muy tenuemente la habitación. Ciri se acercó a la cama donde yacía el brujo y le miró. Ahora estaba sola con él, nadie la reñiría si le tocaba. La respiración de Geralt era tranquila y regular, rozó su barbilla afeitada, acarició su frente y sus cabellos blancos, pero él no despertó. De nuevo sintió los ojos acuosos y una oleada de desesperación en su pecho.

Cogió su mano, la levantó y se frotó la mejilla con la palma, ahuecándola, mojándola con sus lágrimas. La mano del brujo era fuerte y áspera, pero cálida; la besó y la acarició, aferrándose a ésta como un náufrago a una tabla, y rogó a cualquier Dios que estuviera escuchándola por la recuperación del brujo. No tenía a nadie más. Si Geralt se iba, su pequeño corazón no soportaría otra pérdida. Y sabía cuán fuertemente se rompería.

Sintió llegar la somnolencia producto del preparado de Nenneke, pero el jergón le pareció lejano, muy lejano. Quería estar junto a él, no podía soltar su mano, necesitaba su contacto. Arrastró el taburete hasta la cama, se sentó y apoyó su cuerpo contra esta. Cogiendo la mano del hombre entre las suyas, apoyó su mejilla contra su palma y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Nenneke la encontró así cuando acudió a comprobar la evolución del herido. Contempló la escena conmovida, unas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, suspiró apesadumbrada. No movió a la niña, la dejo allí junto a él porque la comprendió. Ella también quería a Geralt, siempre fue como el hijo que nunca tuvo, y también sufría por él. Sintiendo un torrente de compasión inundar su pecho, retiró el cabello plateado del rostro infantil y acarició su mejilla sonrosada. Ciri dormía, no se movió.

—Que Melitele nos ayude, pequeña —susurró.

Luego salió, cerrando la puerta despacio y sin ruido, y el susurro de su hábito se perdió en los pasillos.

Olía a verbena.

Abrió los ojos despacio. Sentía la boca pastosa, le dolía el pecho a cada respiración. Miró a su alrededor sin levantar la cabeza y reconoció el lugar. La luz del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de sobras familiar, había dormido en ella muchas veces. Estaba en Ellander, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

Luego sintió un peso en la mano y la intento mover, estaba muy débil pero no tanto como para no poder moverla. Extrañado, bajó la cabeza y vio a Ciri junto a él, aferrándola en su sueño, con la mejilla apoyada en ella. Despacio, la sacó de bajo su rostro y la movió, la sentía dormida y dolorida. Luego acarició los cabellos cenicientos de Ciri, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido. Recordó que la flecha por poco no le acierta en la cabeza a ella. Con gusto pagaba el precio de ese por poco.

—Ciri, pequeña… Parece que el Destino no nos lo va a poner fácil— susurró.

Ella se movió rápida, como si hubiera estado esperando oír su voz. Con los ojos todavía llenos de sueño, los fijó en los suyos y gimió.

—¡Oh, Geralt! ¡Te has despertado!

Sus ojos verdes como la hierba se llenaron de alegría. No iba a llorar de alivio, no iba a hacerle eso al brujo, sabía que le hacía sufrir verla llorar. Y ya estaba sufriendo bastante. Reprimió con esfuerzo las ganas y engalanó su sonrisa.

—Te vas a poner bien, ¿eh, Geralt? Nenneke lo dijo… ¡Estoy tan contenta de que te hayas despertado!

Pero a Geralt no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente. A él no se le pasaba nada, y además la conocía. El haberse pasado la noche a su lado, sentada en una silla y agarrando su mano, le decía hasta qué punto la niña estaba sufriendo. Nadie nunca había llegado a tal grado de devoción por él como Ciri, ni siquiera Yennefer. Cómo no sentirse conmovido por esa lealtad, alguien como él, tan falto, precisamente, de afecto durante toda su vida. Y sintió que la necesitaba a su lado, necesitó abrazarla, agradecerle el bien que le hacía.

—Ven, pequeña, súbete a la cama, tiéndete a mi lado.

—Nenneke nos va a reñir —acertó a decir, aunque esa posibilidad le importaba un pimiento en ese momento.

—Pues que nos riña.

Ella lo hizo, con sumo cuidado, refugiándose en el hueco de su brazo. Él la envolvió afectuosamente con el mismo.

—Me pondré bien, Ciri. Estoy a tu lado. Duerme tranquila, brujilla. Duerme.

Dormía.

Efectivamente, Nenneke les echó una buena bronca mientras le curaba la herida. Sobre todo a él. Pero poco efecto hizo, quizá porque las lágrimas de alivio que saltaron de sus ojos al verle despierto y tranquilo, restaron sensación a la regañina.

Jaskier apareció al poco. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al verle consciente y se acercó a la cama.

—Me alegro de verte mejor, Geralt. ¡Menudo susto! Suerte que no estábamos muy lejos de aquí.

Se sentó en la silla y puso los pies sobre el taburete, aprovechando que estaba vacío, pues Nenneke se había llevado a Ciri a desayunar.

—¿Cómo salimos de allí, Jaskier? ¿Qué paso?

—De verdad que no me lo explico, Geralt. Quizá después del ataque nos reconocieron, si es que eran los mismos elfos que se acercaron al campamento la noche anterior. Después de sentir el golpe en la cabeza, me despertaron y me vi en el suelo. Me hicieron subir al caballo y te montaron a ti, con mucho cuidado, delante de mí. Ciri estaba también inconsciente en el suelo, después de esto se ocuparon de ella. La despertaron y la montaron en tu yegua. Cabalgamos, como si la Cacería Salvaje nos persiguiera, hasta aquí, Geralt, por poco no reventamos los caballos. Tranquilo, no me mires así, los dos están bien. No está bien forzar a un caballo hasta ese extremo, pero te nos morías, Geralt…

—No te reprocho nada, Jaskier. La niña, ¿habéis mirado si tiene algún golpe? Dices que estaba inconsciente.

—Ella está bien. No se duele de nada, seguramente se desmayó de la impresión. ¿No recuerdas cómo gritaba?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Geralt… Ahora no te preocupes por nada, reserva tus fuerzas para recuperarte.

—Jaskier, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Lo que quieras, ya lo sabes.

—Quédate en Ellander unos días más, si es que puedes. Necesito que cuides de Ciri por mí, ella te conoce y se sentirá menos sola. Nenneke está siempre muy ocupada, y no quiero que pase los días encerrada en esta habitación. Haz que salga a pasear contigo, ocúpate de que coma, esas cosas.

—Si logro arrancarla de tu lado lo haré, y con gusto. Porque esa niña tuya se hace querer. La echaré de menos cuando me vaya.

—Gracias. Gracias, Jaskier.

Resultó que Nenneke también tenía un plan para ella. La animó a que fuera a las clases que el Santuario impartía, que ayudara en el huerto y en algunos quehaceres cotidianos. Su intención como persona experimentada en la vida y conocedora de esas cosas, era que la niña estuviera con otras niñas de su edad, se distrajera e hiciera amistades.

Pero ella, invariablemente, cuando terminaba sus tareas iba directa a la habitación del brujo. Parecía que nada más le importaba ni la motivaba. Esta actitud preocupó a la sacerdotisa, que decidió hablar con Geralt a la primera oportunidad.

El primer día que el brujo salió de la habitación le abordó sin más demora. Caminaron por los pasillos, hacia el exterior, hacía un buen día. Llegaron a unas mesas rodeadas de sillas en la zona ajardinada, junto a los huertos. Se sentaron al sol.

—Geralt, tengo que hablarte de Ciri.

El brujo se puso tenso sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nenneke? ¿Se porta mal?

—Oh, no, la niña es un amor. Es rebelde, a que negarlo, y parece que gusta de saltarse las reglas cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, pero eso no es preocupante. Lo que sí me preocupa es su obsesión hacia ti.

—¿No estás exagerando? Es normal que esté pendiente de mí, casi se queda sola.

—Eso lo entiendo, Geralt, no soy idiota. Pero tiene una excesiva dependencia de ti. Has de procurar moderar eso. Y tienes que ser tú quien vaya cortando ese cordón umbilical que habéis creado, Geralt, no puede ser otro más que tú.

—No veo nada malo en que quiera estar conmigo. Se aferra a mí porque se quedó sola, Nenneke, porque pasó mucho. Con el tiempo, esto…

—¿Con el tiempo? —le interrumpió ella—. Con el tiempo irá a peor, más si la encierras en esa tu fortaleza. ¿Seguirá durmiendo contigo cuando se haga mujer, Geralt? Porque eso ocurrirá con el tiempo, tiene once años y lo será antes de que te des cuenta.

El brujo se enfadó.

—Nenneke, me ofende y mucho lo que acabas de decir. No puedo creer que hayan salido de ti esas palabras.

—No me malinterpretes, no me refiero al sentido que tú has entendido. En eso no tengo ninguna duda de tu honestidad, porque te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Pero si la encierras en un castillo donde sólo viven hombres, cuando llegue la edad de las tonterías, ¿qué crees que ocurrirá?

El brujo se quedó pensativo. No abrió la boca. Nenneke, por mucho que le molestara, tenía razón.

—Tienes que cortar ese cordón, Geralt. No ahora, ni mañana. Pero tienes que ir haciéndolo paulatinamente, sin traumas. Lo mejor, tan pronto llegues a Kaer Morhen, allí cambiará el escenario y podrás imponer nuevas reglas.

El brujo suspiró.

—Lo haré, Nenneke.

—Y admite mi siguiente consejo, si no te importa. Escóndela durante un tiempo, que los rumores se apaguen y la den por muerta. Y entonces me la traes aquí.

—No haré tal cosa.

—Al menos piénsalo. Tiempo tendrás de sobra. Y llegarás a la conclusión de que tengo razón, nada más te he de decir.

Geralt tenía el ceño fruncido. Esa conversación le había incomodado y estaba irritado. Nenneke sonrió.

—Tú también te has vuelto dependiente de ella, y cómo. No te reconozco, brujo. Si pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderme, me encuentro con esto… Pero te honra, Geralt, me agrada que te preocupes de ella, que te vuelques en tu responsabilidad —la sacerdotisa se levantó, debía atender a sus obligaciones—. Así que el brujo incrédulo al final creyó. Fuerte debe haberte dado el destino en los morros.

—Pero fuerte.

Y Nenneke se alejó riendo vivamente, dejando al brujo preocupado e irritado.

Capítulo 10

El brujo estaba de mal humor.

Le puso de mal humor que nadie en cinco días se hubiera preocupado de quitarle la silla y demás arreos a su caballo. Le puso de mal humor ver a Jaskier desplegando sus encantos ante las jóvenes adeptas, rascando el laúd a todas horas. Le puso de mal humor la reprimenda que le metió Nenneke a Ciri por haberse peleado con otra alumna, y aún le puso de peor humor verla llena de tierra y con tres rasguños paralelos, producto de un arañazo de la otra niña, en la mejilla.

Cuando Nenneke le pidió apoyo durante la reprimenda, él gruñó y se dio la vuelta, se marchó a su habitación y cerró la puerta a cal y canto.

Estaba harto.

Al poco, alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Él bufó, pero dio permiso para entrar a quien fuera. Era Nenneke.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le dijo enfadada.

—Ahora no, Nenneke. No estoy de humor.

—Sí, ya veo que no estás de humor. Todos lo vemos. Repito la pregunta: ¿qué te pasa?

—La cara de Ciri, la has visto igual que yo. ¿Cómo puedes reñirla de esa manera?

—Geralt, tú no has visto cómo ha quedado la otra niña, así que calla y no me cuestiones. Parece que no me conozcas. Y no pienso tolerar estos comportamientos dentro de mis muros. Pero tu mal humor es anterior a eso. Así que dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Reflexionó un momento. ¿Por qué todo parecía molestarle? No llegó a ninguna conclusión. Era todo y no era nada.

—No lo sé.

—Pues piénsalo. Esto no puede seguir así. Recapacita, Geralt.

Nenneke se fue dejándole con mala conciencia y el mismo mal humor.

Y todo fue a peor.

Ciri apareció al cabo de un rato oliendo a verbena, limpia y con ropa del santuario. Los tres arañazos habían sido desinfectados, pero lucían en su mejilla rojos, atroces. Geralt sentía tanta rabia al mirarlos que le daban ganas de ir a por la causante y arrastrarla por los pelos.

Todo ese cúmulo de tensión no habría de traer nada bueno. Y así fue.

—Ciri, no debes pelearte con nadie. No estamos en casa, no debemos abusar de la hospitalidad de Nenneke.

—Pero Geralt, esa niña se burló de mí. Dijo que era una campesina de mierda.

—Sin palabrotas, Ciri.

—¡Ella lo dijo tal cual! Y yo no soy una campesina, soy una princesa.

—No le dirías eso, ¿verdad?

Ciri se puso colorada y no abrió la boca.

Sólo le faltaba eso al brujo. Más preocupaciones.

—Y supongo que, a vuestro alrededor, habría un nutrido grupo de curiosos con las orejas bien dispuestas…

El rubor de Ciri se intensificó. El brujo maldijo. Varias veces.

—Dime al menos que no mencionaste Cintra…

—No lo hice, Geralt…

— Te dije que no hablaras a nadie de eso, Ciri. ¿Es que quieres que te encuentren?

—¡Soy una princesa, Geralt! ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar que me llamen campesina de mierda? —se enfadó Ciri.

—Ciri, no se trata de…

—¡Soy una princesa! ¡No dije ninguna mentira! ¡Lo soy, Geralt! —gritó, envarada.

El brujo sintió desbordarse el dique de su paciencia. Simplemente, estalló. Cogió a Ciri por los hombros firmemente y la miró a los ojos, muy enfadado.

—¿Quieres ser princesa? – le dijo en un tono helado, con la mirada tan dura que la niña se encogió—. Si es así dímelo y daremos la vuelta. ¡Te llevaré yo mismo a Nilfgaard y te entregaré al emperador para que lo seas, pero no me hagas perder el tiempo!

La niña se quedó estupefacta. Geralt no le había hablado nunca así. Su labio tembló.

Al momento se arrepintió de sus palabras. El mal humor se desvaneció y ocupó su lugar la vergüenza y la culpabilidad.

Y la cara que puso Ciri se le clavó aún más profundo que la flecha de los elfos.

—Ciri…

Ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. La llamó, intentó correr detrás de ella, pero el cuerpo aún no le respondía. La perdió de vista. Al poco, mientras la buscaba, la vio salir al galope con su yegua. No se detuvo cuando gritó su nombre, ni siquiera se giró.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el brujo al verla desaparecer por la avenida de álamos.

Empezó a buscar a Jaskier, pero este, justo cuando le necesitaba, no estaba en ninguna parte. Se dirigió entonces a la habitación del poeta. Llamó a la puerta.

—¡Jaskier! ¿Estás ahí?

Oyó ruido dentro.

—¡Geralt, vuelve más tarde! —dijo la voz, amortiguada por la puerta, de Jaskier.

—¡No estarás follando justo ahora! ¡Joder, Jaskier, siempre tan oportuno!

La puerta se abrió y el poeta asomó la cabeza. Sin sombrerito.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada. Vuelve a la cama, no vayas a enfriarte...—gruñó.

Geralt se dio la vuelta y se fue, maldiciendo en voz baja. Jaskier se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cama.

Con más esfuerzo del que podía hacer con su reciente herida, Geralt ensilló a uno de los caballos del santuario y le puso la cabezada. Al montar estaba exhausto y la herida le mordía con rabia, pero espoleó al animal y salió siguiendo el rumbo de su protegida.

Era de noche cuando regresó. Nenneke le esperaba afuera, con una expresión que asustaba al más pintado. Se dirigió también a las cuadras, no iba a soltar su presa tan fácilmente.

—Espero que no hayas tirado todo mi trabajo por tierra —le regañó enfadada—. Porque, por supuesto, todo lo has de hacer por ti mismo, no puedes pedir ayuda o relegar. ¡Deja, deja la silla, por favor! ¿Acaso no me estás oyendo?

—¿Ha llegado Ciri? —preguntó, como si todo lo demás no le importara.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a su yegua, sin silla y en su redil.

—Sí, ha llegado. ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

—Discutimos.

—Y bien que debéis haberlo hecho, porque me ha pedido una habitación para ella. De hecho, ya está hasta acostada, no quiso cenar. Vamos dentro, Geralt, le echaré un vistazo a tu herida a ver qué destrozos has hecho. Y no pongas esa cara, las cosas siempre se pueden arreglar.

—Descargué mi mal humor con la niña… Creo que lo he estropeado todo, Nenneke…

—No sé lo que te pasa, pero que algo así sucediera se veía venir. Con uno o con otro. Y no te preocupes por Ciri, ¿crees que lo que siente por ti puede borrarse de un plumazo? —le interrumpió la sacerdotisa—. Habla con ella. Mañana. Y ahora camina, Geralt.

—Tienes suerte de que curas rápido—le dijo Nenneke mientras se lavaba las manos—. Se podía haber abierto de nuevo, y sabe la Diosa lo que hubiera ocurrido entonces. Geralt, no vuelvas a hacer una tontería semejante, estás convaleciente de una herida muy seria.

Él se puso la camisa y se levantó de la mesa. La sacerdotisa le había hecho la cura y cambiado sus vendajes.

—Lo sé.

—Supongo que tampoco querrás cenar…

—¿Cuál es su habitación, Nenneke? —dijo dejando claro lo que le importaba la cena.

—Está dormida, Geralt, ha tomado las hierbas.

—Dímelo de todos modos.

Ella sonrió.

—¿En cuál crees? La ofensa no debe haber sido tan terrible, pues no se ha ido lejos de ti. Está en la contigua a la tuya. Escucha, Geralt, es una niña con reacciones de niña, es decir, dramáticas. No pongas esa cara, por el amor de Melitele. Exageras.

Él no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando. Sólo tenía ganas de ver a Ciri.

Se despidió de Nenneke y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba cansado y dolorido, no sólo físicamente. Pasó de largo su puerta, se detuvo en la de Ciri. Tenía que verla.

Abrió la puerta despacio. Ajustó sus pupilas a la oscuridad y avanzó. Se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, y la miró. Estaba bocabajo y su rostro vuelto hacia la pared, su cabello reposaba en la almohada, pero unos mechones descansaban sobre su cara. Geralt alargó su mano y los apartó delicadamente, luego acarició su cabeza y depositó un beso en ella.

—Lo siento, Ciri.

Ella abrió los ojos, pero no se movió. No estaba dormida y él lo vio con sus ojos mutados.

—No debí haberte hablado como lo hice, estuvo muy mal. Te pido perdón, pequeña. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ciri se giró hacia él, ahora pudo verla bien. Había llorado. Los remordimientos se clavaban en él como puñales.

—¿Ya no quieres llevarme a Nilfgaard? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Nunca quise llevarte a Nilfgaard. Fue una estupidez decirte eso. Estaba enfadado, Ciri, y lo pagué contigo, injustamente. Te hice daño.

E lla se incorporó y le echó los brazos al cuello. Él la apretó contra sí y suspiró, aliviado, sintiendo dentro del pecho una emoción que le anegó el alma.

—Geralt…—dijo ella sin aflojar su abrazo.

—¿Qué, Ciri?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Él se rió bajito.

—Te lo iba a pedir yo.

De madrugada, alguien entró en la habitación. Geralt despertó con el susurro de unos pies descalzos que se acercaban a la cama, levantó la cabeza. La adepta llevaba un albornoz y olía a vainilla y a sándalo, el perfume la envolvía como un aura. Cogió su mano y le apremió a levantarse y él la obedeció dócilmente. Le condujo a la habitación contigua, a la habitación del brujo y echó el pestillo.

Le llevó junto a la cama y deshizo el nudo del cinturón del albornoz, lo echó hacia atrás, resbaló por sus hombros y lo dejó caer descuidadamente en el suelo; luego agitó su largo cabello rubio sensualmente, provocativamente. Le ayudó con los pantalones y le empujó suavemente hacia el lecho, quemando con sus manos la piel de Geralt. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y él acarició sus contornos, luego se inclinó y le besó en los labios. Él la envolvió con sus brazos e intensificó el beso, la hizo girar y quedó bajo él, sintió el calor de su piel contra la suya. Besó su cuello cálido, su clavícula, llegó hasta su pecho terso y generoso y ella gimió y hundió sus dedos en su pelo blanco, movió las caderas, las apretó contra las suyas, y él no la hizo esperar más.

Cuando se fue, se llevó con ella todas las tensiones y en él sólo quedó paz.

Desayunaban en el comedor común cuando llegó Jaskier. Pidió su desayuno y se sentó con ellos, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—Ah, Geralt, qué hermosa mañana.

—Por lo que veo has dormido bien.

—¡De maravilla!

El brujo sonrió. Qué le iba a contar a él, lo sabía perfectamente. Por propia experiencia.

—Y ayer, ¿cuál era el asunto que te trajo tan inoportunamente?

—Ya qué más da, a buenas horas…—gruñó Geralt.

Jaskier levantó una ceja, pero no insistió. Con el mal humor que arrastraba el brujo no se arriesgó a seguir indagando. No se había dado cuenta aún de que el mal humor se había esfumado.

—Ciri, ¡qué callada estas! ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días. Jaskier, ¿es verdad que te vas hoy?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se sorprendió el poeta—. Ah, Nenneke…

—¿Acaso te ibas a ir sin despedirte, Jaskier? —dijo el brujo, a quien la noticia desagradó.

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no. Pero no puedo dilatar más mi estancia, Geralt. Estás mucho mejor, gracias a los Dioses y a la habilidad de Nenneke, y ya no me necesitas. ¿Para qué anunciar mi partida con excesiva antelación, para qué sembrar de tristeza vuestros corazones antes de hora?

—Eres un idiota. Un tonto de capirote. Así no se hacen las cosas, Jaskier.

—Te echaré mucho de menos… —dijo Ciri compungida.

—Volveremos a vernos, lo sé —dijo el poeta estrechando la mano de la niña— No estés triste. Te esperan muchas cosas nuevas, Ciri. Kaer Morhen debe ser increíble. Me gustaría ver la cara de los demás brujos cuando te vean…

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó ella.

Geralt bufó.

—Porque me gustaría ver a un atajo de brujos, aguerridos y fieros, sorprendidos, confundidos y sin saber qué hacer.

Después de desayunar, Jaskier recogió sus cosas. Le acompañaron al establo, estuvieron con él mientras preparaba a Pegaso.

El brujo y él se abrazaron, palmearon sus espaldas con pesar, no intentaron disimular la aflicción que les causaba la partida. Después se agachó junto a Ciri.

—Te quiero mucho, Jaskier. ¡Te echaré tanto de menos!

A Jaskier se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no pudo decir nada. Le conmovieron las inevitables lágrimas de Ciri, siempre afectuosa y emotiva, y la abrazó largamente, aspirando su agradable olor a verbena y a gorrión mojado, se le humedecieron los ojos. Carraspeó y suspiró al separarse, no pudo volver a mirar a sus amigos y se subió al castrado con los hombros caídos.

Les despidió agitando la mano antes de perderse de vista por el paseo de álamos del santuario. Geralt cogía la mano de Ciri, se agachó despacio y le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—Mañana me quitarán todos los puntos, y pasado nos iremos. Diga lo que diga Nenneke. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le abrazó. La marcha de Jaskier le había dejado un vacío en el corazón que la hacía anhelar afecto. Al brujo también.

—Sí, Geralt.

Se levantó con ella en los brazos, Ciri le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se dejó llevar sin dejar de abrazarle.

—Volvamos a la cocina, Ciri. Vamos a asaltarla. Creo que es una buena ocasión para hartarnos de chocolate y sé dónde lo esconde Nenneke.

Y Ciri, sorprendentemente, soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del brujo. Reían los dos, divertidos, mientras se dirigían a cumplir su amenaza, distraídos de la tristeza de la marcha de Jaskier ante la perspectiva de la travesura y del atracón de chocolate.

—¡A quién se le ocurre! —rezaba Nenneke—. Pero, ¿es que has perdido todo el sentido común, Geralt? Como un crío, como un maldito crío te comportas. ¡Y ya tienes tus añitos como para semejante comportamiento!

—¡Ay, ay, madre Nenneke, me duele mucho la tripa!

—¡Como para no dolerte, con el atracón de chocolate que te has dado! ¡Menudo empacho llevas, Ciri!

Geralt callaba, y más le valía.

—¡Ay, otro retortijón! ¡Cómo dueleeeeeeee, ay, ay!

— ¡Pues vaya un tutor estás hecho! ¡Vaya ejemplo! ¡De ella podría entenderlo, pero de ti…! A ver, Ciri, abre la boca y tómate esto. Todo, adentro. Así, bien. Pronto te encontraras mejor, pero ahora has de aguantarte. Has aprendido por las malas que no se puede abusar de algunas cosas, por buenas que sean. ¡Dale las gracias a Geralt por la lección práctica!

El brujo tensó los labios y se mordió la lengua. Pese a todo, tenía ganas de reír.

—Luego volveré a ver cómo vas. Y tú— dijo mirando a Geralt—, más vale que te quites de mi vista, porque no respondo. Quédate aquí con ella.

Nenneke salió echando chispas.

—Huy, huy, cómo se ha enfadado, Geralt… Esta te da con el cinto como hagamos otra…

Por fin pudo soltar la carcajada que, desde hacía rato, pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Se rió con ganas, sin saber bien por qué la situación le divertía tanto.

—Sí, Ciri, es capaz. De ahora en adelante, sugiero que nos portemos bien.

—Más nos vale, Geralt. Da miedo, ¿eh?

El brujo volvió a reír. Hacía ya mucho que conocía a Nenneke y sabía que la travesura le había divertido tanto como a ellos, a pesar de su reprimenda.

Y, efectivamente, Nenneke sonreía por el pasillo y negaba con la cabeza de camino a los huertos. Qué recuerdos me trae esto, pensó la sacerdotisa, de aquel brujillo de cabellos blancos y sus trastadas...

Capítulo 11

Ciri se aburría en esas clases. Asistía únicamente para satisfacer a Geralt, pero lo cierto era que todo eso se lo sabía, lo había estudiado en Cintra con sus preceptores. Estaba cansada, pero la tarde estaba ya avanzada y en breve terminaría el suplicio, e indefinidamente. Según las palabras del brujo, al día siguiente continuarían su camino.

Bostezó sin poderlo evitar y apoyó su barbilla en una mano, descruzándola de encima de la mesa. Se le cerraban los ojos. Cabeceó un par de veces, se incorporó otras tantas, sobresaltada, pero a la tercera la venció el sueño.

_Dos niños caminaban, cabizbajos, por el pasillo tras una sacerdotisa, hacia el despacho de Nenneke. Sus manos a la espalda y su postura recta les hacía parecer adultos en miniatura, pero de vez en cuando se miraban, a hurtadillas, y se sonreían brevemente. Llegaron ante la puerta y recompusieron su semblante, mudando la sonrisa traviesa a una expresión más acorde con la situación mientras la mujer llamaba con sus nudillos. Oyeron la voz de Nenneke dando su permiso._

_Avanzaron los dos solos ante la mesa donde la sacerdotisa atendía la burocracia como directora del Santuario, puesto que la adepta no entró, en lugar de ello cerró la puerta tras ellos suavemente, sin apenas ruido. Al entrar, ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver al hombre de pie junto a la silla donde se sentaba Nenneke, los dos pares de ojos de gato se abrieron desmesuradamente y ambas cabezas se sometieron._

—_Madre Nenneke, maestro Vesemir — saludaron respetuosamente, a la vez._

—_Buenas tardes, Geralt, Eskel._

_El hombre cruzó los brazos. Su cuerpo descansaba el peso en una pierna, la otra la mantenía ligeramente flexionada, en la típica pose de los brujos, la cual les permitía atacar con suma rapidez. _

—_Como puedes ver, ambos están totalmente recuperados de la Prueba, nada que ver a como los trajiste. Física y psicológicamente. Geralt se recuperó sorprendentemente rápido, Eskel fue más convencional. En cuanto a lo demás, son aplicados en los estudios. Practican cada día con la espada varias horas, su forma física es, como en todos los brujos, excepcional. La mayoría de veces también son disciplinados. La mayoría de veces, no siempre—dijo Nenneke con una mirada elocuente a los niños, que ellos entendieron de sobras._

— _¿Te han causado algún problema, Nenneke? —preguntó Vesemir, también con una dura mirada a los niños que ellos rehuyeron con rapidez._

—_No, ninguno. No voy a molestarte con alguna chiquillada sin importancia, Vesemir, pues, al fin y al cabo, por muy brujos que sean, también son niños. _

—_Muy bien. Mañana partiré con Geralt de vuelta a Kaer Morhen. Eskel, tú te quedarás aquí aún un tiempo estudiando. Un brujo no puede ser un idiota sin seso, si no alguien capaz en todos los sentidos, por eso también os formáis intelectualmente en el Santuario. Y ahora, volved a vuestros quehaceres._

—_Sí, maestro Vesemir. Madre Nenneke —respondieron al unísono. _

_En el pasillo, los dos niños se relajaron._

—_¡Ufff! Pensaba que Nenneke nos iba a echar la bronca…otra vez—suspiró Eskel, aliviado._

—_Sin duda la presencia de Vesemir lo ha evitado._

—_¿Por qué te va a llevar sólo a ti de vuelta a Kaer Morhen? _

—_No lo sé, pero echaré de menos Ellander —respondió Geralt._

— _¿Acaso mí no?_

—_También. A ti también._

_Siguieron en silencio hasta que Eskel se detuvo frente a la puerta de las cocinas._

—_¿Crees que Lea ha cambiado de sitio el chocolate? _

—_Y si lo ha hecho, da igual. Lo encontraremos, como siempre —respondió Geralt con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Nenneke daba órdenes, muy alterada, a las sacerdotisas de la enfermería. Al niño lo acababa de traer Vesemir desde Kaer Morhen, se le había vuelto el cabello blanco y llevaba todo el viaje muy grave. Ahora se sacudía, inconsciente, sudaba y deliraba de fiebre, sus gritos de dolor se clavaban en el corazón de la directora como puñales. Tan de repente como los espasmos habían comenzado, terminaron, entonces le dieron de beber el preparado que ella mandó hacer con las hierbas especiales de la Gruta. _

_Nenneke dejó a una de las adeptas más capacitadas al cuidado del niño, e hizo un gesto a Vesemir para que le acompañara._

_Tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su despacho, la sacerdotisa dejó salir la cólera que la dominaba. _

—_¡Esto ya es intolerable, brujo! —su voz temblaba de rabia—. ¡No tenéis suficiente con la Prueba de las Hierbas, por lo visto no matáis bastantes niños! ¿Qué demonios le habéis hecho?_

—_No estoy autorizado a decírtelo ni soy yo quien decide estas cosas, Nenneke, lo sabes._

—_No me importa quién lo decida. Dile al consejo de brujos que el Santuario dejará de colaborar con Kaer Morhen de inmediato si siguen experimentando con el niño. ¡Ni una vez más! Y si Geralt muere, te llevas ya mismo a Eskel, pues el trato quedará anulado desde ese mismo momento. _

—_Nenneke…_

—_¡Ni una palabra, Vesemir! ¡Ni una! Aquí mando yo y es mi decisión irrevocable. Y ahora, quítate de mi vista, hazme ese favor. _

—_Nenneke, escucha. Ya sé que no sirve de nada, pero quiero que sepas que a mí tampoco me gusta esto. Ni pizca._

_La mirada de la sacerdotisa se suavizó un tanto mientras el brujo cerraba la puerta tras de sí._

_El niño abrió los ojos despacio y enfocó con dificultad a la mujer que cambiaba el apósito mojado de su frente. El muchacho se había adelgazado mucho tras días consumido por las fiebres y la inconsciencia, estaba también deshidratado y débil en extremo. Nenneke, exhausta, llevaba una semana cuidando personalmente de él, día y noche. Cerca también, pero a una distancia prudencial, estaba Vesemir._

—_¿Madre… Nenneke? —pregunto el niño de los cabellos blancos en apenas un débil susurro._

—_Sí, Geralt, estás en Ellander. Estoy cuidando de ti muchacho. Lucha, lucha por tu vida, no te dejes ir. Te prometo que no habrá más experimentos. No les dejaré. No más sufrimiento para ti ni para nadie. Lucha, hijo…_

_Vesemir, alterado como nunca le habían visto, entró en el despacho de Nenneke tras obtener su permiso. Llevaba un pergamino en la mano, el sello estaba roto. El asunto debía ser muy serio, pues Vesemir y Nenneke se evitaban, en los dos meses que llevaba él en el Santuario, todo lo que podían._

—_Kaer Morhen ha sido atacado, Nenneke._

_La sacerdotisa enarcó las cejas, su cara reflejó la sorpresa que la noticia le produjo._

—_¿Atacado? ¿Por quién? ¿Cómo?_

—_Grupos de fanáticos, bien armados. Seguramente, ayudados por hechiceros. Ha sido una masacre, no ha sobrevivido ninguno de los brujos que se hallaban allí, una masacre…—Vesemir se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara—. Los mataron a todos, Nenneke… _

_La sacerdotisa se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa, se situó junto al brujo. Temblaba._

—_¡Santa Melitele! Vesemir, ¿qué vais a hacer? ¿Cuántos más habían fuera, por los caminos? ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora los brujos que quedáis? No puedo creerlo, ¡No puedo creerlo! Quedaos aquí un tiempo, Vesemir. Hasta que las cosas se calmen. Tú también. Quédate, no te arriesgues a volver._

—_Debo hacerlo, Nenneke. No pienso dejar a mis hermanos pudrirse allí donde cayeron, les daré sepultura tal como merecen._

—_Pero, ¿es que has perdido el seso? ¿Quieres el mismo destino para ti?_

— _Tengo que ir, Nenneke. Los muchachos, por supuesto y si no te es molestia, se quedan. De momento._

—_Por descontado que van a quedarse. ¿Crees que permitiría que te los llevaras ahora?_

—_Gracias. Parto de inmediato, volveré en cuanto pueda, en cuanto sea seguro. Adiós, Nenneke._

—_Ten mucho cuidado, Vesemir. Esperaré noticias tuyas, escribe cuando puedas o, simplemente, vuelve. Adiós. _

_Cuando alcanzó la puerta, antes de cerrarla detrás de sí, el brujo se detuvo._

—_Nenneke…_

—_¿Sí?_

—_Parece que, definitivamente, no habrá más experimentos. Quizá ni mutaciones. Los brujos, si es cierto que nadie sobrevivió, estamos condenados a la extinción._

—_No me alegro de ello, Vesemir, no te confundas. Cambia esa expresión de reproche si no te importa, porque, de hecho, un mundo sin brujos es algo que me entristece profundamente. Que Melitele te proteja, Maestro brujo._

—_¡Madre Nenneke! ¡Esto es ya intolerable!_

_La directora se puso en pie y dejó las hojas que estaba recolectando en la cesta que colgaba de su brazo. Frunciendo el ceño con aburrimiento, centró su atención en la jefa de cocinas del Santuario._

—_¿Qué ocurre ahora, Lea?_

—_Habría que llamarle la atención a Geralt. Y castigarlo. Es ya la tercera vez este mes que desaparece el chocolate de la cocina._

—_Y, ¿cómo sabes que fue él?_

_La otra puso los brazos en jarra y levantó una ceja._

—_Lo sabemos todas. Hasta usted, madre. ¿Por qué se niega a castigarle? ¿Por qué esa clara preferencia por ese demonio de cabellos blancos?_

—_Por humanidad, Lea. Ese niño ha sufrido lo indecible, poca dicha ha conocido en su corta vida. Tú lo sabes igual que yo. Dejémosle esos pocos momentos de felicidad, cualquiera diría que sacrificamos tanto. Y no le califiques tan injustamente, pues es un buen niño, de lo mejor que tenemos aquí. Espero que no vuelvas a molestarme con estas tonterías y procura ser más eficaz a la hora de esconder el chocolate._

— _¿Eficaz? Ese olfato suyo sí que es eficaz…_

_Nenneke se giró, simulando centrar de nuevo su atención en la recolección de hojas, para que Lea no viera la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro._

—_Ha llegado una carta para usted, madre. De Rivia._

—_¿Una carta de Rivia? —se extraña al coger el pergamino y le echa una ojeada—. Hum… la remite ese cantamañanas de Jaskier, qué demonios querrá…_

_Nenneke abre el sello y comienza a leer. Su rostro palidece al momento, se tambalea, su respiración se torna jadeante. Iola la sujeta, asustada._

—_¿Madre? ¿qué le ocurre, madre?_

_No puede con su peso, llama a gritos pidiendo auxilio a otras adeptas antes de que se le escurra de las manos. Mientras la llevan a la enfermería, todas se miran extrañadas. Nunca habían visto a la directora perder su aplomo de ese modo. De pronto Nenneke ha envejecido, no queda nada de la mujer de hierro. Sólo es una anciana vulnerable y desvalida._

_La sientan y le llevan rápidamente una infusión, la obligan a tomarla. Iola coge la carta que ella le tiende y lee._

—_¿Geralt?... Y Yennefer… —susurra mirando a Nenneke, sin poderlo creer, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas._

_En la mente de la directora la imagen del niño de cabellos blancos se materializa. No sabe por qué recuerda al niño más que al hombre. _

_Iola se agacha y la abraza, están abrazadas, lloran juntas hasta que se les secan los ojos. Cuando la sacerdotisa afloja el abrazo, Nenneke ya no llora. Ya no hace nada, nada de nada. Porque la noticia le ha roto el corazón._

—¡Ciri! ¿Te has dormido?

La niña dio un respingo al oír su nombre en labios de la profesora. Estaba llorando, pero no recordaba por qué. Intentó retener retazos del sueño, sabía que había soñado con Geralt, pero se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Se frotó los ojos para borrar las lágrimas, intentando espabilarse, y carraspeó.

—No, madre.

—¿Te encuentras mal? —se interesó la maestra.

—No, madre.

—Bueno, la clase está a punto de acabar. Puedes irte, Ciri, sé que has pasado mala noche. Acuéstate un rato.

Ciri se levantó del pupitre y caminó con pasos vacilantes hasta la puerta, salió al pasillo y continuó hasta la habitación de Geralt dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No había forma de recordar lo soñado por más que se esforzaba, pero logró retener una imagen. La imagen de un niño de cabellos blancos postrado en una cama, sufriendo mucho.

El brujo no estaba en la habitación. Le buscó por medio Santuario, nerviosa, mientras se sentía cada vez más intranquila. Una duda se emplazó en su mente, empezó a torturarla. ¿Y si se había ido sin ella?

Desesperada, sintiendo las lágrimas escocerle en los ojos, se dirigió a las cuadras a comprobar si la yegua seguía allí.

Y allí encontró al brujo, cepillando vigorosamente a Sardinilla. Suspiró, y el alivio que sintió la impulsó hacia él, sintiéndose llena de alegría.

—¡Oh, Geralt, qué susto me has dado! —exclamó precipitándose y abrazando su cintura por la espalda.

—Parece que hoy las clases han terminado antes. ¿Qué te ocurre, Ciri? —le preguntó dándose la vuelta y acariciando los arañazos, aún visibles, de su rostro.

—No te encontraba.

Geralt rió bajito.

—¿Pensaste que me había ido sin ti?

—Mmmm… un poco. Perdóname, no tenía que haber pensado eso. No debí haber dudado de ti.

—Eso es. No debiste.

El brujo retomó su tarea y siguió cepillando a la yegua.

—Geralt… me quedé dormida en clase.

—Es comprensible, Ciri. Has dormido poco esta noche. ¿Te ha regañado la profesora?

—No, no. De hecho, me ha dejado salir antes. Pero he soñado. Contigo.

—¿Conmigo? Y, ¿qué has soñado?

—No me acuerdo. Sólo me acuerdo de algo, una imagen. Eras pequeño, como yo, y estabas en una cama. Madre Nenneke estaba a tu lado, cuidándote. Sufrías mucho, Geralt. Qué sueño tan raro…

El cepillo se detuvo sobre el lomo del caballo. El brujo pareció sorprendido durante un momento, luego continuó lentamente, algo turbado. _La niña ve. Indiscutiblemente, ha sacado alguna de las aptitudes de su madre. Esperemos que no todas, _se dijo Geralt.

—Ha sido sólo un sueño, Ciri.

—Sí, sólo un sueño… Geralt, ¿te ha quitado madre Nenneke los puntos?

—Todos y cada uno.

—¿Le has dicho ya que nos vamos mañana?

—Sí, Ciri.

—Y, ¿se ha enfadado mucho?

—Mucho.

—Oh. ¿Se sacó el cinto?

Geralt rió por lo bajo. Dejó de cepillar a Sardinilla y guardó el cepillo.

—Afortunadamente, hoy no llevaba.

Ambos sonrieron y el ambiente enrarecido pareció relajarse.

—¿Has terminado de cepillar al caballo?

—Sí, he terminado.

—Pues vamos a merendar. Tengo hambre.

—¿Chocolate con pan? — le sugirió el brujo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se lavaba las manos y las secaba.

—Eeeeeeueeeeeeeee… ¡no me nombres el chocolate, Geralt!

Capítulo 12

Hacía frío esa mañana. Geralt pensó que debía comprarse un jubón nuevo de inmediato, ya que el suyo no tuvo arreglo tras las tijeras de Nenneke. La camisa que encontró en su habitación, olvidada en alguna de sus otras visitas al Santuario, no era, ni de lejos, suficiente abrigo.

También debía comprarle unas botas nuevas a Ciri, las que llevaba estaban agujereadas y eran cortas, no le servirían para el crudo invierno de Kaer Morhen.

Nenneke entró en el establo llevando varias bolsas. Se las tendió al brujo, que las aseguró a la silla de su yegua antes de seguir ajustándola.

—Comida para el viaje y hierbas para Ciri. No te puedo dar más, puesto que cuando pierden la frescura también pierden sus beneficios, pero evitará que sueñe y se despierte gritando si has de alojarte en una posada. Resérvalas para esas ocasiones. Tampoco es conveniente que las tome más de quince días seguidos, así que ya sabes.

—Gracias, Nenneke.

La mujer le miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, él sabía que no estaba contenta con su partida. Sabía que perseveraría hasta el momento en que salieran del Santuario. Conocía a la sacerdotisa y su carácter obstinado.

—Supongo que el que insista no servirá de nada, ¿no es cierto? El que te diga que, si os encontráis en una situación peligrosa, tú no estarás al cien por cien. El que te diga también que aún necesitas cuidados y buena alimentación, por muy brujo que seas, porque perdiste mucha sangre. El que te quiera hacer ver lo imprudente de tu decisión.

—Tienes razón, no sirve de nada.

Ella gruñó y arrugó la boca con disgusto. Él se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos con pesar.

—La buscan. En el mejor de los casos, si la encuentran, harán de ella una rehén que usarán con fines políticos mientras la necesiten. Una rehén que pueden eliminar en cuanto moleste. En el peor, intentarán quitarla del medio tan pronto la encuentren. No tengo opción, Nenneke, debo ponerla a salvo en Kaer Morhen. No hay otro lugar donde pueda estar segura.

—Lo entiendo, y reconozco a regañadientes que tienes razón. Pero ten mucho cuidado. Y cuídate, no te olvides de ti mismo, aunque sea por ella. Si tú caes, ella también caerá. Y piensa en lo que te dije, en lo que debes hacer en cuanto llegues a Kaer Morhen.

—Lo haré.

—Y recuerda que es una princesa, no dejes que se embrutezca. Ah, pero qué digo, lo harás bien. No puede salir mal, del modo en que te desvives por ella. Y no me extraña, tu Sorpresa es extraordinaria. Como tú, Geralt.

El brujo sonrió.

Ciri llegó de la mano de Iola. A pesar de que le había cogido cariño a la directora y a las adeptas, parecía contenta. Quizá el hecho de dejar las clases tuviera mucho que ver en eso.

Llevaba su vestido y su caftán gris, su blusa de algodón y su camisa de lino, ahora limpios, debajo de su zamarra, que también había pasado por la lavandería. Geralt se puso la capa y cogió las riendas de la yegua, la guió al exterior. Los demás le siguieron.

Las despedidas no le gustaban nada al brujo. Por ello las prefería cortas y escuetas, sin excesivas florituras. Dejó que las dos mujeres besaran a Ciri, la achucharan y le dedicaran palabras cariñosas de despedida, y enseguida la subió a Sardinilla. Luego se dejó abrazar por Iola y por Nenneke, que le besó sonoramente en ambas mejillas. La directora intentaba retener unas lágrimas, como siempre que dejaba el Santuario. A él, lo reconocía, también le costaba separarse de ella cuando finalizaban sus estancias. Nenneke era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido, se preocupaba de veras por él, le quería de verdad. Siempre había sido especial para ella. Él la apretó contra su pecho, la estrechó fuerte antes de desprenderse de su abrazo y subió al caballo.

—Que Melitele os proteja. Cuidad el uno del otro, hijos. Tened mucho cuidado en el camino, pues no faltan peligros.

—Os echaré de menos, madre. A todas. Adiós—dijo Ciri.

—Adiós, Nenneke, gracias por todo. Cuídate tú también, trabajas demasiado y ya no eres una jovencita. Adiós, Iola.

—Olvidaré esa impertinencia, Geralt, por tu propio bien. ¡Habrase visto! Adiós, hijos…

Espoleó a la yegua sin más dilación, mientras Ciri agitaba su mano mirando atrás. Recorrieron el paseo franqueado por álamos al galope, y, tras la curva, se perdieron de vista.

Se dirigían hacia Vergen, paralelos al Pontar, en cuyas inmediaciones cruzarían el río en transbordador. La yegua galopaba, el viento agitaba los cabellos blancos del brujo, el paisaje otoñal y el silencio, sólo roto por los cascos del caballo, le llenaban de paz. Se sentía libre, en movimiento, y supo entonces que era la inacción lo que había provocado su mal humor en Ellander. Tenía prisa por llegar a Kaer Morhen.

Ciri canturreaba una balada de Jaskier, distraída, y parecía tan feliz como él. Agarrada a su brazo, tenía los dedos entrelazados a los de Geralt. Al brujo le gustaba su contacto tanto como a ella, y esa certeza le hizo pensar en lo que le dijo Nenneke acerca de la mutua dependencia.

No quería romper ese vínculo por nada, ni lo que conllevaba éste. Le gustaba sostenerla y sentir su peso contra él en las largas cabalgadas, refugiarla bajo su brazo cuando se asustaba, tenerla en su regazo en esas charlas profundas, abrazarla cuando necesitaba sentirse querida y sentir su manita buscando la suya, apretarla, cuando quería sentir que él estaba ahí. Y, aunque él solía evitar el contacto físico por norma, aunque su naturaleza era más bien introvertida también en ese sentido, con Ciri todo era al revés. Ella, necesitando ese contacto, brindándole sus abrazos y demás muestras de cariño con naturalidad y reclamando también esas atenciones, le había enseñado a desinhibirse, le había hecho reparar en cuánto lo necesitaba él mismo. Sólo con Ciri fluían estos gestos, los aceptaba de ella sin sentirse incómodo y se los prodigaba sin sentirse estúpido.

Sabía que cuando llegaran a la Fortaleza de los Brujos habrían de renunciar a una serie de cosas por mero sentido común, pero nunca rebajaría el trato a simple mentor y alumna. Él se había convertido en algo parecido a un padre para ella, y como un padre iba a proceder, en todos los sentidos.

A mediodía se detuvieron a comer algo, debían dejar descansar a la yegua y atenderla. Habían recorrido más millas de las que el brujo había calculado y eso le satisfizo.

Ciri masticaba pensativa. Geralt la miraba de reojo, preguntándose qué estaría barruntando esa cabecita. No pasó mucho rato hasta que la niña empezó con las preguntas, tal como él se imaginaba.

—Geralt, cuando vivamos en Kaer Morhen, y sea una bruja, yo… los ojos… ¿tendré los ojos como los tuyos?

—No.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué?

—Me gustan tus ojos tal como son, Ciri.

—A mí me gustan los tuyos, Geralt.

—Me alegro de que te gusten, pero no habrá mutaciones para ti.

— ¿Mutaciones? ¿Qué son mutaciones?

—Cambios.

—Entonces tú… ¿no siempre los tuviste así? ¡Si eres brujo desde que eras un bebé!

—No. ¿Acaso creías que nací brujo? Los brujos somos mutantes, Ciri. Nos hacen cambiar con procesos complicados a una cierta edad.

A Ciri pareció sorprenderle su declaración. Se quedó callada, le miró de reojo, parecía no atreverse a formular su siguiente pregunta. Pero tenía que hacerla, no podía retenerla dentro.

—Geralt, lo que vi en mi sueño ocurrió de verdad, ¿no es cierto? Esos cambios, esas mus…mutaciones, te pusieron muy enfermo, estuviste muy enfermo. Por eso no quieres que me lo hagan a mí, ¿eh, Geralt? ¿Es por eso?

Le desagradó que llegara a esa conclusión, que atara cabos y se diera cuenta de que el sueño no era tal. Tampoco le gustaba recordar todo aquello. No quería que siguiera preguntando.

—Eres una niña y además princesa. No vamos a hacer de ti una auténtica bruja, Ciri, no sería sensato.

—No me has contestado.

No iba a engañarla desviando las respuestas y ella no iba a desistir. Suspiró, resignado.

—Sí, Ciri, es cierto. Es precisamente por eso que no habrá mutaciones para ti.

Ella no dijo nada. Captó la incomodidad del brujo ante el tema y lo entendió. _A nadie le gusta recordar los malos momentos_, pensó, _a mí tampoco. A Geralt no le gusta que le pregunte sobre ese tiempo, a mí no me gusta que me pregunte sobre lo que ocurrió en Cintra o en los Tras Ríos. Porque aún duele. Porque todavía nos duele a los dos._

Terminaron la comida en silencio.

La ventaja de viajar solos era la rapidez. Avanzada ya la tarde dejaron Temeria y cruzaron el río que constituía la frontera con Aedirn. Anochecía cuando acamparon y el viento del norte empezó a soplar.

A pesar del animado fuego que ardía y de lo cerca que se instalaron, pasaron frío. La niña temblaba contra el cuerpo del brujo, por más que él intentara darle calor, y la manta era, a todas luces, insuficiente. Tiró por encima de esta su capa, pero el frío viento la arrastraba continuamente, y al final envolvió la niña en esta, por encima de su zamarra. Ciri finalmente dejó de temblar y se quedó dormida, pero el brujo no pudo. Maldijo y se juró que al día siguiente iría directo a Vergen a comprar el jubón.

Y así fue.

Vergen, la ciudad enana junto a la frontera de Kaedwen era una ciudad muy comercial. Entraron por la Puerta de Mahakam entre carros, carretas, calesas y jinetes, al paso y vigilando no colisionar o atropellar a los numerosos transeúntes que entraban y salían de la concurrida ciudad.

Ciri se sorprendió al ver la arquitectura de la misma, pues las casas y edificios estaban esculpidos en la misma roca, y todo eran "¡ah!" y "¡oh!" y "¡mira, Geralt!", por parte de la pequeña. El brujo, por supuesto, conocía la ciudad de sobras y desde hacía muchísimo, pues era parada casi obligatoria en sus idas y venidas a Kaer Morhen, pero observarla junto a Ciri le dio otra perspectiva.

Dejaron a resguardo a la yegua y fueron directos a hacer sus compras.

Geralt odiaba los mercados, pero Vergen, que era en sí un gran mercado, se llevaba el primer puesto de su palmarés. Siempre estaba atestada de gente, caminar por sus calles era tarea ardua y pesada, e incluso a veces, peligrosa.

La primera tienda a la que entraron fue al zapatero. Allí compró para Ciri unas botas altas hasta la rodilla de piel lisa que le iban un poco grandes, pero que tuvieron que llevarse porque eran las que mejor se ajustaban al tamaño de su pie.

Después compró el jubón. Un sencillo jubón de piel, negro, como siempre, y forrado de lana.

Compró también una pieza de piel de cabra a buen precio, otra manta y calcetines para Ciri. Ya salían hacia las caballerizas a buscar a Sardinilla cuando se produjo un tumulto.

Iban de la mano, pero la riada de gente que les vino encima de golpe les separó. Geralt no pudo apartarse a tiempo con ella hacia las paredes de las casas ni pudo retener su mano, que se le escurrió de entre los dedos. Detrás de la gente, que huía en pánico en todas direcciones, un grupo de elfos galopaban furiosamente con las espadas dispuestas, perseguidos por varios soldados del ejército regular de Aedirn. Aunque intentaban huir, el gentío asustaba a los caballos y ralentizaba su marcha, era entonces cuando las espadas se ponían en acción sin miramientos. Varios transeúntes habían caído atropellados por las monturas o alcanzados por las espadas.

La llamaba a viva voz, a través de la cacofonía de gritos, pues no podía verla. No podía moverse tampoco de allí donde la turba le había arrastrado, cada vez que lo intentaba era empujado por los cuerpos que pasaban huyendo de la reyerta. Cuando el último de los caballos hubo pasado, se abrió camino a empujones, sin dejar de llamarla.

No la encontraba. A pesar de que la calle se fue vaciando, no la veía. Decidió correr calle abajo, pensando que quizá la turba la hubiera arrastrado en la dirección en que se movía.

Buscando con la vista por todas partes mientras corría siguiendo la riada de gente, a medida que avanzaba sin encontrar rastro de ella, sintió la garra helada del miedo en sus entrañas. A los lados de la calle, en el suelo, heridos arrollados por la masa se dolían o, simplemente yacían allí. Una niña, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de haber salido indemne de algo así?

Continuó sin detenerse. Los elfos y los soldados habían salido ya de la ciudad en su diabólica cabalgada y la gente pareció dispersarse y calmarse. Pero Ciri no aparecía. Llegó hasta la misma Puerta de Mahakam. Nada.

Se volvió, empezando a sentir desesperación, y regresó por el mismo camino. Esta vez a paso rápido, sin correr, mirando bien en los zaguanes, dentro de las tiendas, entre los heridos o quizá muertos tendidos en las aceras, hasta volver a llegar al punto donde les separaron. Ni rastro de Ciri. Impotente, cambió de dirección y volvió a acelerar el paso hacia la Puerta, quizá alguien se la hubiera llevado.

Ella fue la que le vio a él.

—¡Geralt!

El brujo miró alrededor.

—¡Aquí, aquí arriba!

Alzó la vista hacia la voz de la niña y la vio. Suspiró fuerte, expulsando toda la tensión y el miedo que le oprimían el pecho. Fue tal su alivio que incluso tuvo ganas de reír, supo por qué la niña estaba allí, subida al árbol.

—Baja, Ciri. Ya no hay peligro.

—No puedo. ¡Me da miedo!

—Vamos, poco a poco. Yo estoy aquí, te ayudaré en cuanto te alcance.

Llovieron sobre el brujo ramitas y hojas pardas, y por fin llegó a cogerla. No la dejó en el suelo, la apretó contra él unos momentos.

—¿He hecho bien esta vez, Geralt? Al subirme al árbol, como el gato de tu cuento…—dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, con sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

—De maravilla, Ciri—le sonrió—. Ésta vez lo has hecho muy bien. Pero, ¿cómo, cómo lo has hecho para subir sin que te arrastraran?

—Me ayudó un enano. Me empujó hacia arriba y trepé. Geralt, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Cuando hay tanta gente como había aquí y algo les asusta, se convierten en una masa que no piensa, Ciri. Sólo actúa, convirtiéndose en un peligro aún mayor que aquello que ha provocado su pánico.

—Menos mal que fui a parar al árbol… Y me acordé del cuento.

—Buena chica. Vamos, salgamos de esta ciudad de... este asco de villa, poco me gustaba ya y, después de esto, no creo que vuelva por aquí—despotricó.

—Te has llevado un buen susto, ¿eh?

—Sí, Ciri.

—Yo también.

La dejó en el suelo y cogió su mano. Sus cosas aún estaban tiradas en la calle, allá donde el torrente de cuerpos le había arrastrado, nadie las había tocado. Cargó los bultos y se dirigieron a paso vivo a la cuadra donde esperaba Sardinilla, mientras la gente empezaba a atender a los heridos.

Antes de salir se vistió el jubón nuevo y mandó a Ciri ponerse los calcetines y las botas. Más abrigados, salieron de Vergen al galope por el otro lado, por la Puerta de la Metalurgia, por si acaso.

Cruzaron el Pontar en el transbordador y continuaron su camino en dirección a Ard Carraigh, hacia el norte. El viento frío no había cesado y les castigaba sin piedad a pesar del abrigo. El agradable calor del cuerpo de Ciri, que iba envuelta dentro de su capa como si se tratara de un polluelo bajo las alas de la clueca, se agradecía. La niña, sin embrago, tenía las manitas heladas sobre la suya, que no notaba a causa del guantelete. De vez en cuando las acercaba a la boca y trataba de calentarlas con su aliento.

—Ciri —le dijo el brujo al observar sus propósitos poco exitosos—, cruza los brazos y pon las manos bajo tus axilas.

Lo intentó, pero la posición le resultó incomoda. Finalmente descubrió la manera de mantenerlas calientes: metiendo cada mano en la manga de la otra. Contenta por su solución y por la eficacia de la misma, se dedicó a canturrear de nuevo las canciones de Jaskier.

Se acercaba la noche y Geralt decidió buscar un refugio. Conocía el camino, sabía de lugares abandonados, a resguardo de los elementos, y dirigió su marcha hacia el más próximo.

Aquello había sido la casa de alguien, pero debió ser mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora, la casita abandonada no tenía puerta ni ventanas, estaba llena de cascotes y podían verse trozos de cielo por el techo. Pero no era lo mismo que estar al aire libre.

El calor de la fogata se apreciaba mucho más aquí, el suelo era también más liso y cómodo, la luz se reflejaba en las paredes de piedra y alejaba la oscuridad delimitada por estas, el viento se quedó fuera. A Ciri le gustó el lugar.

Geralt echó mano de un guiso que Nenneke había metido en su suministro, lo calentaron en la ollita pequeña que lo contenía y lo comieron con gusto, acompañándolo con el aún tierno pan del Santuario. La cena caliente les sentó de maravilla.

—Gracias por comprarme las botas. Y los calcetines. Eres muy bueno conmigo, Geralt…

—No es nada.

_Me da las gracias_, pensó el brujo, _por unas botas que no se acercan ni de lejos a las que siempre ha calzado… _

—Claro que sí es algo. Me gustan mucho, y abrigan que no veas… ¡Son las mejores botas que he tenido!

Geralt sonrió con tristeza.

—Ojalá, Ciri, ojalá te hubiera podido comprar unas botas como las que solías llevar…

—Me gustan estas. Las he elegido yo. Bueno, tú me has ayudado un poco, es cierto. Pero antes nunca podía elegir.

—Me alegro de que te gusten, y de que te plazca tanto haberlas elegido.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Estas sí que son de verdad mis botas! —dijo acariciándolas.

—Venga, mocosa, deja de sobarlas y vamos a dormir. Hoy no pasaremos frío.

—Pues no me las quito.

—Ya lo creo que te las vas a quitar. O eso, o duermes sola. ¿Sabes que sueles darme patadas cuando duermes?

—Bueno, vale… me las quito.

Ella cumplió su palabra mientras él alimentaba el fuego. Luego se metieron los dos bajo las mantas.

—Geralt… —dijo la niña al cabo de unos momentos.

—¿Sí, Ciri?

—Yo ya no soy una princesa. Y tú no eres un rey. Quiero decir que… que todo aquello pasó. Pasó y ya está.

—Tú siempre serás una princesa, Ciri. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Pues no te pongas triste otra vez. Tú me dijiste que si quería ser princesa me llevarías a Nilfgaard… Nunca lo cambiaría, Geralt. Prefiero estas botas que cien de las mejores que pudiera regalarme el emperador ¿sabes por qué?

—Creo que sí.

—Pues entonces no digas nunca más que ojalá pudieras algo.

—No lo diré, te lo prometo.

—Buen brujo.

Geralt se rió bajito. La estrechó contra sí.

— Duerme, Ciri.

—Buenas noches, Geralt.

—Buenas noches, brujilla.

Capítulo 13

Los bosques de Kaedwen eran completamente diferentes a los de Temeria. Predominaban las coníferas y su verde color, se alzaban los tejos y los cedros, los pinos con sus redondas copas, los majestuosos abetos, los alerces y las piceas descansaban sus ramas a su alrededor, y los cipreses alargados se mecían acunados por el viento.

Hacía mucho frío. Octubre estaba agotando su primera quincena y, aunque en esas latitudes el otoño se notaba desde hacía varios días, la temperatura había descendido más de lo habitual. Quizá ese año les esperara un invierno duro y madrugador.

Geralt temía una nevada. El cielo había amanecido encapotado, las nubes no presagiaban nada bueno y el viento, lejos de llevárselas, parecía traer más.

Ciri iba envuelta en la manta, porque no había dejado de temblar desde que se levantara, y se sentía calentita y cómoda, aunque la velocidad del caballo hacía que le lloraran los ojos. La yegua galopaba rápida porque el brujo quería dejar atrás las zonas despobladas por si se producía una ventisca.

Los copos comenzaron a caer después del mediodía, gruesos y fríos, esponjosos y abundantes. El viento los estrellaba desagradablemente contra sus rostros, pero Geralt siguió cabalgando.

Cuando vislumbraron un pueblo, el suelo ya estaba cubierto por una pátina blanca.

Condujo al caballo hasta una casa en las afueras, más allá del pueblo, parecía conocer el camino sobradamente. Desmontó ante la puerta y ayudó a la niña, envuelta con la manta como un capullo, a bajar al suelo y se dirigieron hacia ésta. Llamó con los nudillos con su mano enguantada, la otra reposaba sobre el hombro Ciri.

Una mujer de larga melena castaña le abrió. Ambos se miraron de un modo que a Ciri le extrañó y no le gustó. Se sonrieron, era esa una sonrisa mesurada pero sincera, cálida y sin excesiva expresión. Sus ojos, al mirarse, hacían patente una historia común, se acariciaban del modo en que lo hacen dos personas que se conocen íntimamente, que aún conservan interés el uno en el otro.

—Geralt.

—Hola, Zynnéa.

—Pasad.

Entraron en la acogedora casa cerrando la puerta apresuradamente tras de sí. El calor que emanaba de la chimenea encendida les amparó de inmediato y Geralt se quitó la capa y la colgó tras la puerta. Luego se ocupó de la niña y, mientras lo hacía, la mujer miró a Ciri y luego al brujo.

—¿Viaja contigo?

—Sí. Es mi protegida. Ciri, ella es Zynnea, una amiga… especial.

—Hola —dijo la niña apretujándose contra la pierna del hombre.

Había usado su nombre ante la mujer, lo cual indicaba que era alguien de confianza para Geralt. La mirada entre ellos persistía en los mismos términos, y el disgusto de Ciri aumentó. No correspondió a la amable sonrisa que le dedicó Zynnéa, en lugar de ello bajó la vista, rompiendo el contacto visual. Ella la ignoró y volvió su atención al brujo.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía.

—Sí, Zynnéa. Mucho.

—Has viajado constantemente, supongo. No has invernado en Kaer Morhen estos últimos años, o hubieras pasado por aquí.

—No he estado allí en tres inviernos.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. Muchas cosas pueden haber cambiado en tanto tiempo, ¿no lo has pensado?

La mirada entre ambos se hizo más intensa y durante unos segundos no dijeron nada.

—Cierto. Y me alegraría por ti —dijo escuetamente el brujo.

—Aquí —hablo ella sin dejar de mirarle de ese modo— todo sigue igual. Nada ha cambiado.

Geralt frunció el ceño.

—Zynnéa, yo…

—Lo sé, Geralt. Tampoco ha cambiado nada respecto a ti. Lo respeto y lo acepto. No tengo más remedio que hacerlo.

—Si te incomoda mi presencia, nos iremos.

—Sabes bien que no me incomoda en absoluto. Y no seas tan dramático, no te va. Sentaos, por favor. Supongo que estaréis hambrientos.

—Guardaré a la yegua y traeré mis cosas, si no te importa —dijo el brujo—. Siéntate, Ciri, no tardaré.

Ella le obedeció y se sentó junto a la mesa de madera que ocupaba un rincón de la estancia mientras Zinnéa desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina. Al poco, el brujo regresó con las bolsas del equipaje. Las dejó en un rincón y se sentó junto a Ciri, mirando a su alrededor.

Había prosperado mucho y él había contribuido a ello.

Recordó aquel día en que se arrastró, malherido, helado por la lluvia y apenas consciente, hasta su puerta. Cuatro cemetauros le habían salido al paso en un bosque cercano, matando a su yegua y enfrentándose a él. Logró acabar con los cuatro, pero uno le hirió en la espalda, tres enormes tajos por los que casi se desangra. La joven viuda le cuidó, le curó y le alimentó, y tuvieron una aventura. Zynnéa se enamoró perdidamente de él, pero él… él nunca se quedaba con ninguna mujer, siempre se acababa yendo, porque él era un brujo, y un brujo viaja solo. Un brujo se enfrenta a menudo a la muerte, siempre a una garra, a una dentellada o a un tajo de la aniquilación...

Cuando iba a marcharse, esa última noche mientras dormía abrazado a Zinnéa tras hacer el amor, sus propios vecinos prendieron fuego a la casa con ellos dentro. Cuando salieron, les esperaba una turba sedienta de sangre, de la sangre de la curandera. La llamaron bruja, la insultaron y quisieron matarla, pero él lo impidió. Se enfrentó a la muchedumbre solo y consiguió que se marcharan. Y ella se fue con él, pues todo lo que tuvo ardió allí. No le quedó nada, nada salvo el odio de aquellas gentes con las que había convivido durante diez años. Él le debía la vida, no iba a desentenderse de ella. Habiendo prometido ayudarla a encontrar una nueva vida, habiéndole hecho abrir los ojos con respecto a su modo de actuar en la vida e instándola a luchar y no tener miedo de vivir, la llevó a Ellander para que terminara su formación como curandera. De allí, unos años más tarde, se instaló en este pueblo. Aquí vivía bien, ejerciendo su oficio además de vender sus cremas y jabones perfumados a distintos comercios de varias grandes ciudades. Le iba muy bien.

Pero seguía enamorada de él y él lo sabía. Pese a ello, cada otoño y primavera cuando iba y venía de Kaer Morhen, la visitaba. No podía evitarlo, Zinnéa ejercía también una gran atracción sobre él. Seguramente, de no haber estado Yennefer, lo suyo hubiera prosperado.

—Quédate aquí, Ciri —ordenó Geralt a la niña mientras se levantaba.

Entró en la cocina donde Zynnéa se afanaba con el guiso y la abrazó por la espalda, sus brazos encerraron su cintura y su cabeza se apoyó contra la de ella. Ella apoyó la nuca contra su hombro, gimió levemente y cerró los ojos cuando él le besó el cuello por debajo de la oreja. Se dio la vuelta y se lanzó contra su boca, apretándose contra él y enredando sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca.

—Te he echado tanto de menos… —susurró cuando separó sus labios de los del brujo.

Volvió a besarla, estrechándola fuerte, ahondando el beso y complaciéndose, complaciéndola también a ella porque lo necesitaba. Zinnéa siempre despertaba en él un deseo feroz. Disfrutaba viéndola perdida en medio de la pasión, en sus brazos, cuando hacían el amor, le excitaba el modo único en que se daba a él completamente, en cuerpo y alma.

Ciri se acercó sigilosamente al marco de la puerta. Algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero la curiosidad la consumía. Quería saber por qué Geralt tardaba tanto. Asomó los ojos, que se abrieron sorprendidos, y regresó al comedor como si nunca se hubiera levantado de la silla. No le gustó nada ver a esa mujer pegada al brujo besuqueándole, abrazándole, y menos a él correspondiendo. El sentimiento que la embargó fue, a todas luces, negativo. Se sintió enfadada. Se sintió apartada. La palabra que mejor lo definía era celosa.

Durante la comida Geralt y Zinnéa hablaron acerca de los negocios de ella. El tema, por supuesto, excluía a Ciri por completo, pero tampoco hubiera hablado si hubieran elegido otro tema, incluso si le hubieran preguntado algo directamente. Simulaba estar muy interesada en su plato, pero lo cierto es que estaba pendiente de ellos, de cualquier movimiento, de sus expresiones faciales, incluso de sus miradas. No le pasó desapercibido cuando ella quiso cogerle la mano al brujo. Geralt, sorprendentemente, no la dejó y disfrazó el rechazo como un movimiento casual, cosa que la satisfizo de un modo perverso. Sin embargo, luego él buscó la mano de ella por debajo de la mesa, y Ciri ardió de rabia. Le hubiera dado de buena gana una patada en la rodilla, también por debajo de la mesa.

Geralt veía el extraño comportamiento de Ciri, pero no sabía cómo gestionar eso. No quería renunciar a Zinnéa en las pocas horas que la ventisca les retendría allí después de más de tres años sin verla, pero tampoco quería que Ciri sufriera. Tenía que prestarle un poco más de atención y todo estaría bien. O eso pensaba.

Geralt era una persona experimentada, por ello raramente desconocía el modo de actuar en cualquier contexto. Conocía siempre quién tenía delante al poco de una conversación, y había ya capeado muchas situaciones distintas en su vida, con más o menos éxito. Pero esa tarde se sintió en la cuerda floja, como si un paso en falso pudiera precipitarle al vacío. Se quedó pasmado al apreciar claramente el ambiente hostil que se había creado a su alrededor, aún peor que la ventisca que golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas y paredes de la casa.

A Zinnéa le sobraba la niña de todas todas. Quería estar con Geralt a solas. Ciri, por su parte, no se lo ponía nada fácil, se mostraba huraña y antipática hasta con él. La animadversión entre ellas era palpable, tanto que hasta le parecía ver una nube negra lanzando rayos sobre sus cabezas. El brujo se encontró con que partirse en dos y prodigarles atenciones por igual no satisfacía a ninguna de las dos facciones. Y la situación comenzaba a hartarle.

Pensó en ignorarlas a las dos y entretenerse mirando la ventisca, que ahora arreciaba, a través de la ventana. El que ya casi fuera de noche no tenía importancia para él y sus ojos mutados. Pensó en hablar con ellas, una a una, a solas, y hacerlas recapacitar. También pensó en coger la puerta y largarse al establo, pues seguro que Sardinilla sería mejor compañía que ellas dos, pero temía lo que pudiera pasar en su ausencia.

Al final todo estalló. Fue durante la cena.

La situación la produjo la negativa de Ciri a comerse el plato que Zinnéa le había puesto delante.

—No quiero comerme esto —dijo la niña—. No me gusta.

—Oh, perdone su majestad, pero es lo que hay. O eso, o nada —se burló Zinnéa sin saber que había usado un trato que no hubiera estado fuera de lugar.

Ciri frunció el ceño y se puso roja de rabia.

—¿De qué te burlas? ¡Pues si yo verdaderamente…

—¡Ciri! —la cortó el brujo antes de que hablara de más, pues la conocía. Tampoco pensaba permitirle esa falta de respeto. Se puso de pie arrastrando con un chirrido la silla hacia atrás, asustándolas a las dos, y apoyó los puños cerrados en la mesa, inclinado hacia la niña—. Es suficiente. Ya basta. Zinnéa nos ha acogido en su casa y nos ofrece con generosidad lo que tiene. Deja de comportarte como una ingrata, me avergüenzas. Toda la tarde llevo aguantando las ganas de coger el cinto, toda la maldita tarde. No hagas que por fin me decida.

La niña intentó retener las lágrimas, pero hizo un puchero y bajo la cabeza. Geralt se sintió mal entonces, pero no lo dejó entrever ni mudó su expresión dura e intransigente.

—Zinnea, supongo que Ciri puede usar la habitación pequeña…

—Por supuesto.

—Pues a la cama, Ciri. Ahora mismo y sin cenar.

Ciri se levantó despacio y caminó en la dirección que Geralt le señalaba. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar, esperando algo que no podía ser, luego continuó y cerró la puerta.

Geralt se sentó y apartó el plato, incapaz de continuar con la cena. Se quedó mirando el fuego del hogar, abstraído y muy serio. Zinnéa le puso la mano en el hombro. El no dijo nada, pero tampoco la apartó.

—No te disgustes, has hecho bien. Los niños…

—Ella es una niña —la cortó áspero, sin siquiera mirarla—, pero tú eres una mujer, Zinnéa.

Supo que le había decepcionado. Supo que le había perdido. Y se dio cuenta de que el vínculo con su protegida, contrariamente a lo que pensó, era más fuerte, mucho más, que el que había tenido con ella.

Durmió junto al hogar envuelto en su manta, y ella no se atrevió a proponerle nada. Se acostó sola en su cama, frustrada y arrepentida.

Por la mañana, cuando despertó, encontró sobre la mesa una carta de despedida y agradecimiento. El sol lucía esa fría mañana, pero el grueso manto de nieve no le había disuadido de abandonar su casa y su compañía. Ya no habría arreglo posible, se habían ido. Contrariamente a lo que pensó.

Nunca más volvería a ver al brujo de cabellos blancos.

Ciri, envuelta en la manta bajo la capa de Geralt, estaba avergonzada, dolida y ansiosa. No le gustaba estar enfadada con él, pero tampoco le gustó cómo la trató la noche anterior, delante de esa mujer. Reconocía que se había portado mal, y mucho. Sin embargo, no quería disculparse.

Las millas discurrían junto a las horas en un silencio sepulcral entre ellos. Parecía que un abismo se había abierto entre los dos, un abismo insalvable. Ciri no apoyaba su espalda en el brujo, no agarraba su mano, pero de vez en cuando se limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima.

El brujo, por su parte, también estaba enfadado. Porque Zinnéa dejó de ser de pronto aquella que recordaba y, de algún modo, había querido. Porque deseaba empujar a Ciri contra su pecho y no iba a hacerlo. Porque sabía que lloraba, se moría por consolarla y no lo haría.

En el paisaje nevado, en el silencio de la mañana fría y soleada y sobre la yegua que se hundía trabajosamente en la nieve, los dos se sentían aislados y solos, manteniendo un pulso que ambos perderían. Estaban a un gesto de que estuviera todo bien de nuevo entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos quería ser quien lo hiciera.

Fue, para ambos, un día triste, un día para olvidar y que no olvidaron.

Sin hablarse, acamparon al anochecer en una ruina; sin dirigirse la palabra, cenaron, se acostaron de espaldas el uno del otro.

Esa noche, Geralt le dio las hierbas de Nenneke a Ciri. Y cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, la estrechó contra su pecho porque la echaba de menos… y se suponía que no debía hacerlo.

Capítulo 14

Todo siguió igual por la mañana. Desayunaron, recogieron y montaron en silencio. Geralt no sabía ya qué pensar, si la actitud de la niña era orgullo herido o miedo de que él la rechazara. Pero no podía hacer nada, no debía mostrarse débil ante ella, menos a esas alturas. Se había portado terriblemente mal, debía entenderlo y disculparse. Pero la disculpa no llegaba y él se sentía rabioso por haber aceptado su pulso en lugar de hablar con ella.

La nieve se había fundido un tanto y el camino estaba embarrado y resbaladizo, por ello la yegua iba al paso. También ese día lucía el sol en un ambiente frío, tan frío como el trato entre ellos.

El orgullo de Ciri se había consumido durante la noche. Ahora sólo quedaba en ella vergüenza y miedo. La actitud del brujo, su frialdad y su silencio, su rostro como tallado en piedra, hacían que sintiera frío en las entrañas. Por su culpa él y Zinnéa se habían enfadado. No es que eso le importara un pito, pero sabía que a él sí. Había hecho que Geralt perdiera los nervios, como en Brokilón.

Se había portado muy, muy mal. Lo sabía.

Y ahora estaba aterrada. Aterrada porque se preguntaba si Geralt había dejado de quererla. Lo parecía. Quizá hasta se lo merecía, pero…. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás, pensó.

A pesar del miedo, decidió intentar un acercamiento. Si Geralt la rechazaba, si verdaderamente ya no la quería, no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Frío, un horrible frío en las entrañas sólo de pensarlo.

Lentamente, dejó caer el cuerpo contra su pecho. Geralt frunció el entrecejo mirando la manta que cubría su cabeza. ¿Venía a él o sólo estaba cansada de la posición? No dijo ni hizo nada, esperó.

Después, sintió su mano deslizarse por el guantelete, sobre el brazo que sujetaba su cintura, hasta llegar a sus dedos. El brujo la miró y un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Con timidez e insegura, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Geralt, entrelazó sus deditos con los de él, y el brujo lo permitió y los apretó. La aceptó sin dudarlo. Se sintió contento a la par que una grata calidez se extendió por su cuerpo. Ciri se acurrucó contra él y le miró. En sus ojos verdes nadaba el arrepentimiento y el temor.

—Lo siento… Sé que me porté _terribilemente_ mal. Pero…es que…—tituveó—. Geralt, ¿ya no me quieres?

Al brujo le partió el corazón verla tan vulnerable, tan indefensa. Tan pequeña. _No habré de permitir que algo así se repita_, se dijo, _no dejaré que una riña llegue tan lejos_.

—Nunca dejaré de quererte, Ciri —le dijo, suavizando su expresión.

La niña pasó una pierna sobre la silla, montando a la amazona, para abrazarle. Geralt la apretó contra él y ella se quedó así, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, dentro de su capa negra, con su brazo rodeándola. El corazón de la niña latía rápido, el brujo podía sentirlo a través de la ropa.

—No lo haré más, Geralt. ¡Te lo prometo! ¿Me perdonas?

—Te perdono, Ciri.

—Geralt…

—¿Mmmm?

—Yo tampoco podría dejar de quererte.

Él besó su frente y descansó su mejilla contra su cabeza. Olía a gorrión mojado, como en Brokilón, ya no a verbena.

Pensaba en ese momento, sobrecogido, en cómo era posible querer tanto a una niña que, en realidad, conocía apenas. En cómo se había adueñado de su vida. Y en que, hoy por hoy, no le importaba nadie más por encima de ella.

Y volvió a sentir esa paz, agradable y reparadora, porque de nuevo todo estaba bien entre ellos. Pero esa paz se vería perturbada muy pronto.

A pesar de la lentitud de su avance a causa de la nieve, se encontraban ya junto al río Lixela. Habrían de seguir paralelos a su cauce durante unos tres días, si la marcha seguía al mismo paso.

Ciri pidió a Geralt que detuviera a la yegua porque tenía necesidades que atender. El brujo lo hizo y la dejó bajar.

—No te alejes, Ciri.

—Sólo un poco.

—Pero sólo un poco.

Desapareció entre los árboles nevados, dejando sus huellas impresas en el manto blanco.

Ciri podía sentir la humedad del río en su piel. Podía oír el murmullo del agua cerca. Le gustaba ese sonido.

Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente a cubierto, se puso manos a la obra. Estando agachada, su mirada extraviada en el entorno se detuvo en una extraña y diminuta forma en la nieve, bajo un abeto. Parecía emitir una débil luz azulada, visible gracias a la sombra de la rama. Cuando terminó de orinar, se dirigió derecha hacia ésta.

Se puso en cuclillas y apartó la rama con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lanzó una exclamación.

Parecía una muñequita. Tenía una larga melena azulada y un cuerpo esbelto, vestía una flor, una campanilla. Tenía alas en la espalda, como las de una libélula, que brillaban en tornasol a la luz del día. No sabía qué era ese pequeño ser que apenas podía moverse, que temblaba de frío y parecía estar enfermo. Lo observó durante un rato y llegó a la conclusión de que no era peligroso. Poco a poco, acercó la mano a lo que fuera aquello y lo tomó. El ser no se asustó, permaneció tumbado en la palma mirando a Ciri, lánguido.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Estás enferma? —dijo, sin esperar respuesta. Oyó al brujo llamarla y tomo una decisión—. Yo cuidaré de ti, Muñequita.

La metió con cuidado dentro de su capucha, en su cuello, bajo un mechón ceniciento y regresó junto al brujo.

Geralt no notó nada extraño. Su medallón, por supuesto, se movía, pero siempre lo hacía cuando Ciri estaba muy cerca, así que no sospechó y continuaron su camino. La niña no le dijo nada, lo ocultó sin saber muy bien por qué.

Pasado el mediodía, se detuvieron a comer algo. Ciri bostezaba con frecuencia, pero el brujo no le dio importancia.

Cuando volvieron al camino Ciri no tardó en dormirse, parecía muy cansada. Geralt tuvo que despertarla tres horas después. Si dormía tanto de día, por la noche no tendría sueño, pensó. El brujo, creyendo que era producto del aburrimiento, intentó estimularla entablando una conversación. Con escaso éxito.

No podía evitar recostarse contra él y acurrucarse, se le cerraban los ojos agradablemente sin apenas darse cuenta. Arropada por la manta, sintiéndose calentita y acunada por el paso de la yegua, el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Pero Geralt la sacudía y no la dejaba.

—Ciri, ¿te vuelves a dormir? No puedes tener sueño.

—¿Mmhmm?

— ¿Te encuentras mal?¡Abre los ojos, te estoy hablando, mocosa!

—Estoy bien, déjame…

—Despierta, despierta Ciri.

—Ayyyyyyyyyyy, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir?

Geralt tocó su frente, no tenía fiebre. Finalmente dejó que se durmiera. Era agotador tratar de evitarlo.

Despertó de nuevo al notar que la yegua se había detenido. Le costó abrir los ojos.

Geralt la ayudó a bajar y entre los dos montaron el campamento, esta vez al aire libre, pues no había ninguna ruina cerca. El brujo la observaba arrastrar los pies, moverse desmañadamente y bostezar cada poco. Empezó a preocuparse.

Ciri temblaba, a pesar de estar abrigada y junto al fuego. Sus manos se agitaban mientras llevaba el pan a su boca, aún más cuando simplemente lo sostenía. Él alargó la mano y tocó de nuevo su frente. No estaba caliente.

—Acércate a mí, Ciri, si tienes tanto frío. ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña?

—Estoy muy cansada.

Geralt buscaba una explicación. Quizá mantuvo una excesiva tensión nerviosa durante el tiempo que estuvieron enfadados y ahora, al relajarse, se encontraba fatigada. Se conformó con esa explicación y dejó de darle vueltas al asunto.

En cuanto terminó de cenar se acostó. Geralt hubiera jurado que ya estaba dormida antes de apoyar la cabeza en el suelo.

La despertó poco después del alba. Pensó que se levantaría fresca y descansada, pero no fue así. Su mirada parecía perdida y somnolienta, bajo sus ojos empezaban a perfilarse unas ojeras oscuras. La preocupación volvió.

Ciri se disculpó y buscó un sitio donde hacer sus necesidades a resguardo y, después de aliviar su cuerpo, metió la mano en su capucha y encontró el cuerpecillo, cálido ahora, de Muñequita. El ser parecía haber recuperado parte de su vitalidad y le sonrió desde la palma de su mano. El brillo azulado que emitía ya no era débil. Ciri la miraba extasiada, la belleza del ser le quitaba el aliento.

— Veo que estás mejor. Me alegro. Te dejaré aquí, ya que pareces recuperada.

En el fondo le dolía dejarla, pero comprendía que el ser pertenecía a la naturaleza y necesitaba su libertad. La depositó en el suelo, lejos de la nieve medio derretida, y se levantó. Pero Muñequita no estuvo de acuerdo, sus alas se movieron rápidas hasta ser unas formas borrosas y voló hasta ella. Se coló de vuelta a su cuello y se refugió en la caverna del hueco de su capucha. Ciri rió, contenta. Muñequita le hacía cosquillas al meterse bajo el pelo de su nuca, luego se quedó quieta allí, como un charco cálido que la reconfortaba.

En el camino, se repitió lo de la tarde anterior. Ciri durmió todo el día. Le costaba despertarla y cuando lo hacía, estaba apática y descoordinada. Geralt estaba muy preocupado.

Por la noche, apenas cenó. Se le cerraban los ojos mientras comía, cada vez más agotada, sus ojeras eran ahora dos semicírculos negros bajo sus ojos, pero el brujo no sabía qué hacer.

—Ciri, ¿has comido alguna baya cuando has estado sola?

—Nnno...

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, cualquier cosa extraña?

—…Nnno…

Su mente daba vueltas al asunto, inquieto. No encontraba explicación.

Decidió que al día siguiente buscaría un médico o una curandera. No había otra solución.

Pero por la mañana, Ciri ya no despertó. Todos los intentos por parte del brujo fracasaron, Ciri dormía y nada de lo que hizo consiguió despertarla. No era un sueño normal, pero ignoraba su causa.

El medallón del brujo vibraba, se agitaba. Cuanto más agotada estaba la niña, observó, más se movía este. Magia, se movía porque detectaba magia. ¿De la propia Ciri?

Montó con esfuerzo llevándola en sus brazos y espoleó a Sardinilla. Necesitaba una hechicera, y pronto. El medallón saltaba en su pecho.

El viento del galope peinaba su melena blanca mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo que ocurría. Parecía enferma, pero no lo estaba. Era como si hubiera tomado algún tipo de veneno. ¿Las hierbas de Nenneke? No llevaba tanto tiempo tomándolas según la advertencia de la sacerdotisa. Algo estaba pasando por alto. Algo estaba obviando, pues si no estaba enferma, la respuesta tenía que estar ahí, ante sus narices.

Geralt pensó el movimiento de su medallón. Eso era. Estaba ignorando lo que su amuleto mágico le estaba indicando. Estaba dando por hecho que la fuente del movimiento era la propia Ciri. Y el estado de Ciri era como si algo le estuviera absorbiendo su fuerza vital.

Estiró súbitamente de las riendas, obligando a la yegua a parar en seco. La yegua relinchó en protesta, pero se detuvo.

La niña no necesitaba una hechicera, sino a un brujo.

Maldijo por su estupidez, por su falta de reflejos. Vesemir se hubiera sentido avergonzado de él.

Sabía de sobras lo que daba esos síntomas, sabía de sobras lo que Ciri debía haber encontrado. Sabía por qué se lo había ocultado.

Él era un brujo y sabía de esas cosas. Se suponía.

Bajó con ella en brazos, caminó hacia el río y la depositó en el suelo, bajo las ramas de un abeto después de agitarlo para que la poca nieve que quedaba no cayera sobre ellos. La despojó de la manta y de la zamarra, comenzó la búsqueda. Ciri seguía dormida.

Registró el cuerpo de la niña, sus manos recorrieron sus brazos, sus axilas, su torso, su vientre y sus piernas. La volvió de espaldas y repitió el recorrido en sentido ascendente. Al llegar a su nuca, algo se movió.

El brujo conjuró a su alrededor la señal de Yrden. Una luz azul emanó de entre el cabello de Ciri, algo emitió un agudo gritito, y Geralt lo capturó con su mano enguantada.

Al separarlo de la niña, ésta poco a poco despertó. Aún adormilada, fijó sus ojos en la mano del brujo y se agitó.

—Geralt… No le hagas daño a Muñequita…

—¿Muñequita? —se sorprendió él levantando una ceja—. ¿Hasta le has puesto nombre?

—Ahá.

—Pues tu Muñequita casi acaba contigo, Ciri.

—Geralt, qué… ¿Qué es?

—Es una libélula. Una especie de ninfa.

Ciri la miraba sin poderse creer que algo tan pequeño hubiera podido matarla. La ninfa permanecía inmovilizada por la Señal sobre el guante de Geralt.

—Va, ¿cómo iba a matarme algo tan pequeño y adorable?

—Alimentándose de ti, de tu fuerza.

—Geralt, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con miedo en la voz—. Por favor, por favor, no la mates… Estoy segura de que ella no quería…

—No, Ciri —la interrumpió—. Yo no mato seres indefensos. Lo que ha ocurrido no es fruto de su voluntad, si no de la incompatibilidad. Las libélulas producen ese efecto cuando toman contacto con las personas. Pero es extremadamente raro que se dejen ver, y ya no digamos coger.

—Estaba enferma. Me dio pena, por eso la cogí.

—La cogiste porque fue su voluntad. La ocultaste porque también fue su voluntad, Ciri.

—Y, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Le gusté?

Geralt se lo pensó.

—Le gustaste. Como a todo el mundo, Ciri…

_Menos a Zynnéa_, pensó maliciosamente la niña.

El brujo interrumpió la Señal y una luz azul salió disparada de su mano, perdiéndose en el bosque.

—¡Oh! Se fue…

—En buena hora. Vamos, Ciri. Ponte la zamarra y regresemos con Sardinilla.

El brujo cogió la manta y se volvieron hacia el camino. La niña caminaba algo desmañada y arrastraba los pies.

— ¿Estás muy cansada?

—Muy cansada, Geralt.

—Ven, te llevaré en brazos.

—Uf, ¡qué bien!

Y el brujo anduvo con ella de vuelta a la carretera, pisando sus anteriores huellas en la ya escasa nieve.

—Ciri…

—¿Qué, Geralt?

—Cuando estemos en Kaer Morhen… no le cuentes esto a nadie.

Ella le miró extrañada, pero esbozó una sonrisa siniestra que imitaba a la perfección la que había visto alguna vez en los labios del brujo.

—Si te portas bien, me callaré.

—Ciri.

—¿Sí?

—Siempre llevo el cinto puesto. También en Kaer Morhen. Y es muy fácil sacarlo, ni te imaginas.

—Bueno, vale, te lo prometo. Pero olvídate ya del cinto.

—Buena chica.

Capítulo 15

Aunque la nieve casi se había derretido en las llanuras, las Montañas Azules seguían nevadas, parecían rosadas al sol de poniente. Su camino discurría junto a ellas, imponentes y eternas, por delante hasta el horizonte y detrás en lontananza, abarcando la vista a su derecha de norte a sur, como la columna vertebral del mundo.

El brujo sentía el corazón aligerado porque en tres o, como mucho, cuatro jornadas estaría en casa. Kaer Morhen. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos al viejo Vesemir, su padre a efectos prácticos.

Su bolsa, gracias al contrato de la lamia, gozaba de buena salud, así que decidió hacer un alto en Ard Carraigh para pasar la noche. Y hacer las delicias de Ciri buscando unos baños.

La ciudad amurallada, capital del reino de Kaedwen y sede del rey Henselt y su corte, estaba construida sobre las ruinas de una ciudad élfica. Su población, aunque mayoritariamente humana, también estaba constituida por elfos y enanos.

Cruzaron la muralla al paso. Ciri lo observaba todo con grandes ojos. Las altas almenas, aunque no se parecían demasiado, le recordaron a Cintra y sintió una punzada de tristeza. Las calles de la ciudad estaban limpias, sus edificios, cuidados. Como en Cintra.

El paso de la yegua discurría entre algunos carros y jinetes, fluido y sin obstáculos. Se detuvo ante una posada discreta, en una callejuela cerca de la calle principal.

Desmontaron y se dirigieron a las cuadras. El caballerizo tomo las riendas luego de que el brujo cogiera sus cosas de la silla.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la posada, alquilaron una habitación doble y salieron de nuevo a la calle.

Ciri estaba mohína, pero a la vista de los baños su rostro se iluminó.

Antes de que la niña desapareciera de camino a su baño, Geralt la detuvo un momento.

—Ya sabes, si terminas antes me esperas aquí. No salgas. Y un consejo: te agradaría nadar un poco en la piscina antes de meterte en la bañera. Hazlo, tus músculos agarrotados por tantas horas a caballo te lo agradecerán.

—No me gusta estar desnuda delante de nadie, Geralt.

El brujo rió por lo bajo.

—Nadie se va a fijar en ti, Ciri. Estarás con mujeres, ¿por qué iban a mirarte?

—¡Que no me gusta!

—Haz lo que quieras. Disfruta del baño, pequeña. Ve.

Desaparecieron por las puertas que separaban las secciones por sexos.

Los baños en sí eran muy parecidos a los de Carreas, incluso tenían jabón con olor a verbena, para alegría de Ciri. Pero en la sección de caballeros, a diferencia de los otros, había una puerta al fondo donde se ofrecían servicios especiales. Del tipo de hermosas señoritas ligeras de ropa con una suave esponja, dispuestas a hacer del baño todo un placer.

_¿Por qué no?_, se dijo el brujo.

La bañera era muy grande. Geralt estaba recostado contra el borde, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, sus pies se apoyaban fuera del agua, en la tina. Unas manos delicadas masajeaban su cabello blanco lleno de espuma, enviándole suaves estremecimientos de placer, relajándole con movimientos circulares de sus dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo. Cuando sus dedos dejaron su cabeza, Geralt gruñó en protesta.

Después de aclararle, le afeitó con mano firme, usando un cubo de agua para no estropear el baño. Finalmente, ella estiró de un vistoso alfiler en su hombro y la túnica sin mangas que vestía cayó al suelo. Cogiendo la esponja, se metió en el agua con él.

La muchacha, una linda pelirroja de complexión delgada y curvas excitantes, comenzó a frotarle el pecho con movimientos delicados, como caricias. Geralt se dejó hacer, mirando lo que el agua no ocultaba de su cuerpo.

—Oh, pero cuántas cicatrices… —dijo la muchacha pasando sensualmente un dedo por una de éstas.

—Mmhmm

Le levantó los brazos, apoyándolos contra sus clavículas. La esponja jabonosa recorrió despacio el primero, dejando un sendero de sensaciones en su piel, hizo un alto, con discreción, en su axila, atravesó su pecho como una caricia y repitió el proceso en el otro; luego bajó por el costado hasta su pierna, la recorrió recreándose, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, alcanzó su pie con la otra mano y lo levantó por encima del agua. Dejó la esponja y lo masajeó con dedos fuertes y a la vez exquisitos, sin prisa. Cuando sus pulgares presionaron la planta, subiendo hacia los dedos de su pie, al brujo se le escapó un gemido. _Qué maravilla_, pensó, _me está matando de placer y aún ni hemos empezado_. Ella sonrió con aprobación y continuó. Luego, el otro pie. Y después lavó y masajeó su espalda, pidiéndole que se diera la vuelta. Los toques de sus dedos en su nuca le hicieron estremecer, y gimió de nuevo. Cuando terminó, le empujó suavemente hacia ella, recostándole contra su cuerpo, y tomó de nuevo la esponja. La deslizó por su vientre hasta sus caderas y por el centro, después continuó con la mano. El brujo se dio la vuelta al poco y la abrazó. Mientras la besaba y acariciaba las llamativas formas de la mujer, pensó que el servicio valía con creces el dinero que había pagado.

Ciri esperaba en la puerta. Acababa de aparecer y le extrañó no encontrar al brujo aguardándola, pero obedeció y se quedó allí, tal como le pidiera él. Salieron dos hombres de la sección masculina y ella estiró el cuello, intentando ver al brujo. La miraron y uno de ellos dio un codazo al otro, se detuvieron.

— ¿Esperas a alguien, niña? —se dirigió uno de ellos a Ciri, el más alto.

—Sí.

— ¿A tu padre?

— Nnno… no es mi padre…

Ambos hombres se miraron.

—No queda ya nadie dentro y es la hora de cerrar. Seguro que se fue sin ti.

—Pero eso no puede ser. ¡Geralt no se iría sin mí!

—Si quieres, te acompañamos a casa. Ya es de noche, y podría pasarte algo malo si andurreas sola por la calle.

—Yo no me muevo de aquí. Me dijo que le esperara.

—Uff, pero qué niña más tonta. Ya te hemos dicho que no queda nadie dentro.

—Se habrá cansado de ti. Habrá encontrado a otra mejor—dijo el otro riéndose de ella.

—Lo más seguro, porque no tiene de nada la jodida niña…

Ciri se enfadó.

—¡No me lo creo! ¡Él no me dejaría sola!

—Míralo tú misma, tontorrona.

El hombre abrió la puerta de par en par y Ciri se asomó. En la piscina no había nadie, y en los cuartos, abiertos al estar vacíos, tampoco. La mujer que la había conducido a su baño revisaba las instalaciones, comprobando que no quedara ningún rezagado.

No entendía nada. No se lo explicaba. ¿Dónde estaba Geralt?

La mujer encargada de las instalaciones les instó a marcharse amablemente, espero a que se retiraran y cerró la puerta de la sección masculina con llave, luego se dirigió a la femenina. Ellos salieron a la calle.

—¿Lo ves? Están cerrando y aquí no queda ya nadie. Ven con nosotros, no seas tonta. Igual, hasta sales ganando con el cambio —dijo acercándose demasiado a ella.

Ciri tuvo miedo. No le gustaban esos hombres, su instinto le decía que corriera. Y corrió.

No recordaba el camino por el que había venido, habiendo caído la noche no le sonaba nada. En realidad, tampoco le importaba demasiado en esos momentos, sólo quería alejarse de aquellos hombres. Oía los pasos de ellos detrás y sólo pensó en correr lo más rápido posible. Dobló la primera esquina… y se encontró en un callejón sin salida.

Se detuvo al final del callejón y se dio la vuelta. El corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, oía su sangre circulando en sus oídos. Los zarcillos del miedo recorrían su cuerpo y le costaba respirar a pesar de la carrera, sintió mareo. Reculó unos pasos a medida que los dos hombres se acercaban, se reían de ella. Ya ni siquiera disimulaban sus malas intenciones, porque la tenían como la querían tener. Sola, a su merced.

Ciri gritó.

Se abalanzaron hacia ella. Uno de ellos, el más bajo, la golpeó en la cara para hacerla callar. Ciri aún gritó más fuerte.

Ninguno vio la puerta que daba al callejón, que se abrió detrás de ellos y de la cual salió corriendo un hombre vestido en cuero negro con una espada a la espalda. En una fracción de segundo, la espada estuvo en su mano.

—Quitadle las manos de encima a la niña.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos por la profunda voz que sonó a sus espaldas. La voz, aunque tranquila, encerraba peligro. Lo percibieron.

—¡Geralt! —sollozó Ciri con una voz muy aguda, fruto del pánico.

—¿La niña es tuya? —preguntó el más alto al brujo.

—Fuera —siseó Geralt, que no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones.

—¡Te la compramos! Pensábamos que estaba sola, no pretendíamos robártela —dijo el otro.

—Silencio. Ni una palabra más o acabaréis con mi paciencia. Fuera, he dicho.

Geralt vio el movimiento disimulado de la mano del más alto hacia el puñal que guardaba a su espalda. El hombre no sabía que se enfrentaba a un brujo. Y el brujo supo lo que pensaba, ellos eran dos contra uno. Casi se alegró de esa decisión.

—Ciri, date la vuelta, no mires. ¡Ya, Ciri!

La niña obedeció sin rechistar mientras se producía el ataque que él esperaba. El brujo saltó hacia atrás y giró de medio cuerpo con la espada barriendo ante sí. El alto recibió un tajo en el costado y reculó, sin creerse la velocidad y agilidad de su adversario. No sabía que se enfrentaba a un brujo. El segundo ya atacaba con su puñal, aprovechando que el desplazamiento de la espada dejaba indefenso el flanco de Geralt, pero el brujo ya no estaba allí, con una pirueta había salido de su alcance y ahora contraatacaba. El hombre saltó esquivando la hoja… o eso creyó. No sabía que se enfrentaba a un brujo. Se detuvo un momento al notar algo cálido mojando su vientre, y la espada del brujo le volvió a encontrar. Cayó al suelo y ya no se levantó. El alto se desangraba a su lado entre gemidos. Pasó a su lado sin hacerle caso, sabía lo poco que le quedaba por gemir.

Geralt guardó la espada mientras se dirigía hacia la niña. La llamó suavemente, ella se volvió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos. La tomó en ellos y la alzó, procurando que no viera las siluetas tendidas en el oscuro callejón y la sacó de allí.

En sus brazos, la niña se sintió a salvo. Para ella ese era el sitio más seguro del mundo. Pero aún temblaba.

—Ya pasó todo, Ciri.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Geralt? Yo te esperé, te obedecí, pero tú no venías…

El brujo se sintió culpable y maldijo para sí.

—Me entretuve demasiado, Ciri. Lo siento mucho.

—Esos hombres me dijeron que te habías ido… Y no había nadie allí, me lo enseñaron… ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba allí, Ciri, solo que en una sección especial.

—Cerraron los baños…

—Lo sé. Por eso salí por la puerta de atrás.

—Geralt… esos hombres…

—Ya no los volveremos a ver, Ciri.

—Sé lo que querían hacerme, Geralt… —gimió —. Lo sé porque…

Al brujo el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se detuvo, su rostro palideció y se quedó sin aliento. Se tambaleó lleno de angustia.

—No me lo digas, Ciri… —la interrumpió con un jadeo—. No lo digas. No sé si podría soportarlo…

No lo dijo. Enterró su rostro en el cabello del brujo y no dijo nada más.

Pidió un vaso de agua muy caliente y lo llevó a la habitación. Le hizo la infusión de hierbas y Ciri se la tomó dócilmente. No habían cenado, a los dos se les había cerrado el estómago y se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de la posada. La acostó sola en su cama, él se tendió en la suya maldiciéndose y maldiciendo el mundo y su maldad. Sintiéndose culpable. Irresponsable. Pensando en lo que su licencia podía haber costado. Pensando en lo que Ciri había callado, en lo que no quería saber porque nunca estaría preparado. Le hacía hervir la sangre.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo en aquel cuarto, en la bañera, entre los brazos de aquella muchacha pelirroja, un error que podía haber costado muy caro. Dejó a la niña sola. Si algo le hubiera ocurrido a resultas de satisfacer sus instintos… en su interior creció la rabia. Contra sí mismo.

Nunca más. Si tener consigo a Ciri implicaba sacrificios, se sacrificaría. Ella era lo primero.

No durmió en toda la noche, no tuvo piedad consigo mismo.

El alba le encontró aún divagando, incapaz de perdonarse.

Ciri se despertó, se incorporó, empujó la ropa de la cama hacia abajo. Le miró, avergonzada, e hizo un puchero.

—Ciri, ¿qué ocurre?

—Me he hecho pis en la cama…

—No importa. Ven.

Él abrió las sábanas de la suya, invitándola. Ella se levantó despacio, con asco, temblando de frío.

El brujo cambió la cara, relajó el semblante para no preocuparla. A ella no le gustaba verle atormentado.

—No mires—gimió.

Geralt volvió la cabeza y ella se quitó las braguitas mojadas. Desnuda, corrió a su cama y se tapó hasta el cuello.

—No pasa nada, Ciri. Ha sido un accidente. ¿Estás bien?

—He echado a perder el baño de ayer… ¡Ahora oleré a pis! —exclamó contrariada.

—Luego te lavas con el lienzo y el agua de la jofaina. Tienes tu jabón aquí, en el equipaje. Yo… pfffff… yo lavaré… eso —dijo señalando con la cabeza las braguitas tiradas descuidadamente en el suelo.

—No. Lo lavaré yo. Sé hacerlo.

—Bien. Cuando entres en calor.

—Geralt, ¿podemos dormir más?

—Podemos.

—¿Me abrazas?

—¿Tanto frío tienes?

—Tanto.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. El tenerla cerca le relajó, le reconfortó. No quiso pensar en el motivo del accidente nocturno de Ciri. Sólo pensó en procurarle el bienestar y la tranquilidad que su cercanía y su contacto le producían. Y no sólo a ella, recapacitó mientras sentía la tensión desapareciendo en él. De pronto se sintió somnoliento. Cerró los ojos.

—Ciri…

—¿Qué?

—Apestas a pis —dijo riendo bajito.

Ella gruñó.

—Pues te aguantas.

Se durmieron con una sonrisa atrapada en los labios.

Capítulo 16

Le tuvo que comprar un par de mudas de ropa interior. Como él no usaba y la niña no había dicho nada, no había reparado en su necesidad. Y ya de paso, compró un par para él. Aunque ya faltaba poco para llegar a la Fortaleza de los Brujos, pensó que era mejor tenerlas que desearlas. Dado que dormir con pantalones le resultaba incómodo y no pensaba hacerlo al llegar a Kaer Morhen, no era cuestión de aparecer desnudo o pasarse la noche poniéndose y quitándose los pantalones con rapidez para ir a tranquilizarla las veces que despertara de su pesadilla.

Ciri estaba muerta de vergüenza desde su accidente. Creía que era algo exclusivo de niños muy pequeños, y ella ya no se consideraba una niña pequeña. Si al menos Geralt hubiera estado dormido… Cada mención a la ropa interior hacia que enrojeciera como una remolacha.

Geralt intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, pero sólo conseguía que se avergonzara más, así que optó por callarse. Él lo consideraba algo puntual a lo que no tenía que dar esa desproporcionada importancia. Sobre todo, tras lo ocurrido en los baños.

Como se habían despertado tardísimo y el tiempo se les había echado encima con las compras, comieron en una fonda cercana antes de reanudar el viaje. Ambos estaban hambrientos tras el medio ayuno.

Después de comer pasaron a buscar a Sardinilla al establo, la prepararon y salieron en dirección a las Montañas Azules, hacia el noreste.

El frío se había instalado ya en el norte para quedarse por varios meses y Ciri no estaba acostumbrada a un clima tan extremo. En Cintra, los inviernos eran cortos y suaves, y aunque en las islas Skellige hacía frío y ella había pasado años allí, desde que sus padres murieron había viajado a las islas en contadas ocasiones. No entendía cómo el brujo aguantaba tan sólo con su ajustada ropa de cuero y su capa. Para ella, la manta y su zamarra eran ya como una segunda piel.

El itinerario discurría a través de los bosques, espesos aquí, de coníferas. Se erguían altos los abetos y aún más los cedros, con ese perfil triangular que cautivaba a Ciri, quien había proclamado que eran los árboles más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Sus ramas casi tocaban el suelo extendidas junto a la senda, eran árboles viejos y grandes, majestuosos y orgullosos.

Su paso por el camino era solitario y tranquilo, la figura encapuchada del brujo, su caballo y el bulto que resultaba ser Ciri ante él eran lo único animado a la vista. Sardinilla trotaba alegremente, siempre lo hacía tras los periodos más o menos largos de inactividad.

Charlaron sobre Jaskier, sobre Nenneke, y el brujo le contó algunas anécdotas de su niñez en Ellander. A Ciri le divirtieron muchísimo. Pero, a pesar de la conversación en apariencia tranquila y distendida, ambos estaban nerviosos porque sabían que el viaje casi llegaba a su fin. La niña se preocupaba por su desconocimiento de lo que le aguardaba, él porque volvía a su hogar. Su casa, donde Vesemir era su padre y los demás brujos sus hermanos. Tenía ganas de verlos. Quería sentir la paz que se respiraba en la Fortaleza y saber a la niña segura.

Los días se habían acortado visiblemente. El anochecer trajo hermosos colores al cielo y Ciri lo señaló, pasmada ante tal belleza, acompañando su entusiasmo con exclamaciones ahogadas. El azul se mezclaba con intensos bermellones y rosas, las nubes en el horizonte combinaban entre sí tonos violáceos, otras, anaranjados. No había puestas tan hermosas en cielo otoñal de más al sur, se dijo la pequeña.

El aliento de los tres se condensaba ahora por el frío, en aumento al caer la noche, y Geralt encontró pronto un buen sitio donde acampar. Conocía el camino sobradamente.

Las llamas de la hoguera devoraban la madera de abeto con avidez, a menudo se oían pequeños estallidos debido a la abundante resina de las ramas. Se consumía deprisa y no cundía, pero eso el brujo ya lo sabía. Por eso hizo acopio de una buena provisión, amontonada cerca para alimentar el fuego durante la noche. A Ciri le gustaba el olor del humo de madera de abeto, el olor de la resina y de la propia madera. Geralt tuvo que lavarle las manos con el lienzo antes de cenar, pues se pringó las manos tras estar toqueteando la leña.

Oyeron a un lobo aullar en las cercanías. Ciri se asustó y casi suelta la cena, corrió a refugiarse junto a él. Geralt ni se inmutó, y la niña le miraba sin entender su cachaza. El brujo rió por lo bajo al leer su expresión.

—Puedes estar tranquila, Ciri. No vendrá a visitarnos.

Le creyó. Geralt lo sabía todo. No obstante, continuó cenando, pero pegada a él.

La niña ya dormía en su abrazo, acurrucada bajo las mantas, tranquila y serena en su sueño. Geralt paseó la vista descuidadamente por el bosque iluminado por el avanzado cuarto creciente de la Luna hasta llegar al firmamento. Las estrellas titilaban nítidas como diamantes en el cielo negro como obsidiana. Pensó en Yennefer, como siempre que miraba un cielo así. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Pensaba alguna vez en él? Se dejó llevar por el dolor que su recuerdo le traía, sin quererlo evitar. La echaba de menos, pero también se sentía resentido hacia ella. Se hizo las mismas preguntas que se hacía siempre y, como siempre, no encontró respuesta. Es suficiente, se dijo. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Pero se durmió sin poder expulsar su imagen de su mente.

La pesadilla llegó con el amanecer. Se agitó y gritó aterrada, y él la tranquilizó con palabras y caricias, se había convertido ya en un ritual. Pero, a pesar de no ser novedad, a pesar de repetirse cada día, el brujo no era menos sensible con ella. Ni sus palabras y caricias menos efectivas para la niña.

Y ya no durmieron más, se levantaron y desayunaron.

Regresaron al camino temprano. Las Montañas Azules estaban cada vez más próximas y la senda era más ardua y desdibujada por lo poco frecuentada. No había ya ningún pueblo cerca ni habría de haberlo en adelante, salvo unas cuantas aldeas de pocos habitantes, desperdigadas por aquí y allá. El aire olía a limpio, el silencio, roto de vez en cuando por el graznido de los cuervos, les acompañaba; incluso el sonido de los pasos del caballo quedaba amortiguado por el musgo del camino.

Poco había cambiado el paisaje hasta la Fortaleza a lo largo de los años, pensó Geralt, que lo había transitado innumerables veces durante su vida. Y eso le gustaba, pues hay cosas que, por muchas veces que el mundo gire, deben de permanecer igual.

El día transcurrió aburrido y en tensión, y terminó encontrándoles acampados por última vez. Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Geralt se dirigió a la niña un poco nervioso. Esperaba que la pequeña se lo tomara bien y no le montara un drama. Porque, por mucho que se dijera que era por su bien, que era lo correcto y lo que mandaba el decoro, para él ya era dramático. Si Ciri se lo ponía difícil, temía que al final le faltara voluntad.

—Mañana llegaremos a la Fortaleza, Ciri. Y, antes de llegar, debo hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada, pero, cuando vivamos allí, hay cosas que van a cambiar. Quería explicártelo para que lo entiendas.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Allí no estaremos solos, así que quiero que seas educada, correcta y amable con todos.

Ciri asintió con la cabeza. Geralt carraspeó. Ahora venía la bomba.

—En Kaer Morhen hay muchas habitaciones, por lo tanto, no hay necesidad de dormir juntos. Tendrás tu propia habitación. Procuraré que esté cerca de la mía —añadió al ver el mohín de preocupación de Ciri—. No temas, seguiré acudiendo si persisten las pesadillas. Eso no va a cambiar.

Todo y la promesa, la medida no le gustó nada a la niña. Sus ojos se entristecieron y Geralt no pudo continuar.

—Bueno, si hay que hacer algún cambio más te lo diré sobre la marcha. De momento, eso es todo.

A lo largo de la cena y hasta que se fueron a dormir, el brujo observaba con preocupación a la Ciri silenciosa y disgustada que evitaba sus ojos. No le gustaba verla así.

Cuando se acostaron bajo las mantas, dejó un espacio entre ellos y se volvió de espaldas. Estaba dolida. No lo había entendido, ¿lo había tomado como un rechazo?. La sana relación entre ellos era tan natural para la niña que no comprendía por qué tenía que cambiar. Se sentía a salvo en los brazos de Geralt cuando las pesadillas la acechaban, se preguntaba cómo iba a enfrentarlas sola.

Pero Geralt no lo consintió, no iba a renunciar a la última noche juntos. Él también echaría de menos su menudo cuerpecito acurrucado junto al suyo. Se había acostumbrado a ella.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello que le dijo Nenneke, y que tan poco le había gustado oír, era cierto. La vieja sacerdotisa, siempre tan perspicaz, lo había visto ya entonces, en Ellander. Sí, él también tenía una gran dependencia de ella, ahora lo veía y lo sentía. Porque iba a costarle tanto como a Ciri renunciar a todo lo que habría que renunciar.

Se acercó a ella y la empujó suavemente hacia él. Ella se resistió, se agitó, rebelde.

—Ciri. Aún no estamos en Kaer Morhen. Acércate a mí, por favor.

Ella no se movió.

—¿Crees que a mí no va a costarme? ¿Que no echaré de menos dormir junto a ti? Mírame, Ciri.

Ella le obedeció, sus palabras habían abierto brecha en su determinación. Pero no sabía si creerle, puesto que era él quien había decidido la medida.

Cuando se volvió hacia el brujo, vio que lloraba quedamente, de ese modo profundo que nace del dolor agudo y de la decepción. Acercó su pulgar a los ojos de ella y limpió los ríos de tristeza que le corrían por las mejillas.

—Los dos nos echaremos de menos por las noches, pequeña. Pero estaremos todo el día juntos. Verás, Ciri, no está bien que una niña de tu edad duerma con un hombre, ni siquiera con su propio padre. No eres ya tan pequeña. Así que no lo veas como un rechazo, Ciri, sino que, como tu tutor, debo hacer lo correcto.

—Eso es una tontería. He dormido contigo desde Sodden, ¿por qué ya no puedo?

—El camino es el camino, Ciri. Las reglas cambian aquí.

—Pues no lo entiendo. ¡Es una tontería que cambien!

—No lo es, brujilla. Tú aún no lo comprendes, por eso tendrás que confiar en que lo que te digo es por algo. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Sabes que no puedo verte sufrir. ¿Por qué habría de tomar esa decisión, si no es por tu bien?

—Odio esa decisión, Geralt…

—Yo también, Ciri. Pero hoy no me niegues tu compañía. No tenemos por qué empezar a echarnos de menos aún.

Ella debió estar de acuerdo, porque se desplazó hasta apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho del brujo. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y suspiró. No había ido demasiado mal. Se acostumbraría.

A partir de mañana, en Kaer Morhen. Pero esa noche, dormiría segura entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, Ciri se preguntó durante todo el camino si Kaer Morhen sería lo que ella había esperado o todo lo contrario.

* El viento aullaba fieramente, ondulaba por entre las ruinas cubiertas de alfombras de hierba, silbaba en los matojos de espino albar y en las altísimas ortigas. Las nubes atravesaron el círculo de la luna, iluminando por un instante el castillo, inundando de una claridad pálida y agitada por las sombras la fosa y los restos de la muralla, revelando los montoncillos de calaveras que mostraban sus destrozados dientes y miraban a la nada con los negros agujeros de sus órbitas. Ciri lanzó un agudo chillido y escondió la cabeza bajo la capa del brujo.

Empellada a taconazos, la yegua pisó cautelosamente las pilas de ladrillos, cruzó bajo una arquería destrozada. Las herraduras, al golpetear sobre las losas de piedra, despertaron entre los muros unos ecos infernales a los que ahogó el torbellino del viento. Ciri tiritó, se aferró con las manos a las crines.

—Tengo miedo —susurró.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo de nada —le respondió el brujo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. En todo el mundo es difícil encontrar un sitio más seguro. Esto es Kaer Morhen, la Residencia de los Brujos. Aquí hubo una vez un hermoso castillo. Hace mucho.

No respondió, agachó muy bajo la cabeza. La yegua del brujo, llamada Sardinilla, resopló muy bajito, como si quisiera también tranquilizarla.

Se sumergieron en un oscuro abismo, en un largo e interminable túnel negro, entre columnas y arquerías. Sardinilla echaba pasos firmes y ardorosos, haciendo caso omiso de las tinieblas impenetrables, sus cascos resonaban vivamente sobre el enlosado.

Delante de ellos, al final del túnel, ardió de pronto con luz roja una recta línea vertical. Fue creciendo y ampliándose hasta que se convirtió en unas puertas detrás de las cuales brillaba una claridad, el brillo parpadeante de unas teas colgadas de unos asideros en las paredes. Junto a la puerta había una figura negra recortada contra el brillo.

—¿Quién? —Ciri escuchó una voz metálica y maligna que sonaba como el ladrido de un perro—. ¿Geralt?

—Sí, Eskel. Yo soy.

—Entra.

El brujo desmontó, bajó a Ciri de la silla, la colocó en el suelo, puso en sus manecitas el hatillo, al que ella se aferró con uñas y dientes, lamentando que fuera demasiado pequeño para poder esconderse por completo detrás de él.

—Espera aquí, con Eskel —dijo—. Llevaré a Sardinilla al establo.

—Ven a la luz, pequeño —ladró el hombre llamado Eskel—. No estés ahí en la oscuridad.

Ciri miró hacia arriba, a su rostro, y retuvo con esfuerzo un grito de horror. No era un ser humano. Aunque se mantenía sobre dos piernas, aunque olía a sudor y humo, aunque portaba ropa de humano normal, no era un ser humano. _Ningún ser humano_, pensó, _podía tener un rostro así._

—Venga, ¿a qué esperas? —repitió Eskel.

No se movió. En la oscuridad escuchó los golpes de las herraduras de Sardinilla alejándose. Algo que era blando y chillaba le corrió por el pie. Dio un salto.

—No te quedes en lo oscuro, rapaz, o las ratas te comerán las botas.

Ciri, apretándose al hatillo, avanzó con rapidez en dirección a la luz. Las ratas le corrieron chillando bajo los pies. Eskel se inclinó, le cogió el hato, le bajó la capucha.

—Mierda —murmuró—. Una muchacha. Lo que nos faltaba.

Le miró asustada. Eskel sonrió. Ella vio que al fin y al cabo se trataba de un ser humano, que tenía un rostro completamente humano, sólo que desfigurado por una cicatriz larga, fea, semicircular, que le corría desde la comisura de los labios por toda la mejilla hasta la oreja.

—Dado que ya estás aquí, bienvenida a Kaer Morhen —dijo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ciri —respondió por ella Geralt, saliendo sin un sonido de entre las sombras. Eskel se dio la vuelta. Repentinamente, muy deprisa y sin una palabra, ambos brujos se abrazaron y se apretaron muy fuerte. Por un corto instante.

—Estas vivo, Lobo.

—Estoy vivo.

—Bueno, está bien. —Eskel tomó un cuelmo de su asidero—. Vamos. Cerraré la puerta interior, porque se va el calor.

Anduvieron a lo largo de un pasillo. También aquí había ratas, se deslizaban junto a las paredes, chilloteaban desde las simas de oscuros corredores laterales, se daban a la fuga ante el titubeante círculo de luz que arrojaban los que pasaban. Ciri daba rápidas zancadas, intentaba mantener el paso de los hombres.

—¿Quién invierna, Eskel? Aparte de Vesemir.

—Lambert y Coën.

Descendieron por unas escaleras abruptas y resbaladizas. Abajo se veía el brillo de una luz. Ciri escuchó voces, percibió el olor del humo.

La sala era enorme, inundada por la luz de un fuego gigantesco que lanzaba crepitantes llamaradas a la bocaza de la chimenea. Su centro lo ocupaba una mesa enorme y pesada. A la mesa podían sentarse por lo menos diez personas. Había tres. Tres personas. Tres brujos, se corrigió a sí misma Ciri. Veía sólo las siluetas sobre el fondo de ascuas del hogar.

—Hola, Lobo. Te esperábamos.

—Hola, Vesemir. Hola, muchachos. Es bueno estar de nuevo en casa.

—¿Y a quién nos has traído?

Geralt guardó silencio durante un momento, luego puso la mano sobre los hombros de Ciri, la empujó un poquito hacia adelante. Ella caminó desgarbada, insegura, encogida y encorvada, bajando la cabeza. _Tengo miedo_, pensó. _Tengo mucho miedo. Cuando Geralt me encontró y me llevó consigo pensé que el miedo ya no volvería, que ya había pasado… Y he aquí que, en lugar de en casa, estoy en este castillo horrible, oscuro, arruinado, lleno de ratas y de ecos de pesadilla… De nuevo estoy frente a una pared de fuego rojo. Veo oscuras y amenazadoras figuras, veo ojos que me miran, malignos, increíblemente brillantes…_

—¿Quién es esta niña, Lobo? ¿Quién es esta muchacha?

—Es mi… —Geralt tartamudeó de pronto. Ella sintió sobre los hombros sus poderosas y fuertes manos. Y de pronto desapareció el miedo. Sin dejar rastro. Los bramidos del rojo fuego daban calor. Sólo calor. Las oscuras siluetas eran siluetas de amigos. Protectores. Los ojos brillantes sólo mostraban su curiosidad. Su preocupación. Su intranquilidad…

Las manos de Geralt apretaron sus hombros.

—Ella es nuestro destino.*

Después de cenar lo que quedaba del cocido de los brujos, Geralt y Eskel la acompañaron a la habitación que habían resuelto asignarle a la niña.

La habitación estaba vacía y los dos brujos tuvieron que traer una cama, algo destartalada y con algunas tablas rotas. Luego echaron entre los dos, sobre esta, unas sábanas remendadas y una manta pesada y gruesa.

La ventana no tenía cristal, sólo un postigo mal ajustado que el viento golpeaba. Hacía frío en la habitación.

—A dormir, Ciri. Mañana traeremos algún mueble más, por hoy es suficiente.

Vio la mirada de aprensión de la niña.

—Tú… ¿tú te vas? ¿me dejas sola?

—Hoy me quedaré hasta que te duermas. Puedes bajar, Eskel, no hace falta que me esperes.

Ciri se tranquilizó un poco.

—Geralt… ¿dónde vas a dormir tú?

—Mi habitación es la del fondo.

—Dijiste que me pondrías al lado…

—La habitación de al lado no tiene postigo, Ciri. De hecho, ninguna de esta planta salvo esta.

–Y qué más da… hace muchísimo frío a pesar del postigo.

—Cierto. Si quieres otra manta, te la traigo.

—Tráeme una de las nuestras, por favor, Geralt.

—¿Cuál de las dos prefieres?

—La que más huela a ti.

Geralt se sentó ante la mesa junto a los demás brujos. Le esperaban, inquietos, llenos de preguntas. La tranquilidad, la rutina que había imperado en Kaer Morhen se veía amenazada por una chiquilla de cabellos cenicientos.

—Cuéntanos, Lobo—dijo Vesemir—. Cuéntanos cómo es eso de que hayas traído a una muchacha a Kaer Morhen.

Todos los brujos tenían en él la mirada, esperando la explicación. Eskel llenó una jarra de un líquido transparente de una garrafa y la puso ante Geralt. Dio un largo trago.

—¿Recordáis el Niño de la Sorpresa que reclamé en Cintra? Pues no era un niño.

Los brujos abrieron más los ojos brillantes por la Gaviota Blanca. Lambert rió bajito.

—Eso sí es una sorpresa. ¡Una niña! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con una hembra?

—Entrenarla. Como a un brujo —respondió seco el brujo blanco.

—¿A una niña? ¿Quieres convertirla en un brujo, Geralt? ¿A una princesa de huesos delicados y piel fina?

—No habrá mutaciones para Ciri —sentenció—, pero no veo por qué no se la podría entrenar. Lo suficiente para que sepa defenderse.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —siguió porfiando Lambert.

—Puede hacerse, por qué no —intervino el viejo Vesemir—. Tiene brazos, piernas y un cerebro, Lambert. Apoyemos a Geralt en lugar de ponerle trabas, muchachos, él tendrá sus razones. Y la muchacha ya está aquí.

—Os debo, ciertamente, una explicación—otorgó Geralt—. No la he traído por capricho. La niña está en peligro.

—Cuéntanos la historia de esta niña pues, Lobo. Te escuchamos.

El relato les dejó sobrecogidos. A pesar de ser brujos, de haber visto muchas cosas en su vida, cosas increíbles. De haber oído muchas historias.

Así pues, el encuentro, contra todo pronóstico, de Geralt con su Destino, la consecuencia para Ciri de lo acontecido en Cintra, la capacidad de sobrevivir de una princesa en condiciones tan distintas a lo que estaba acostumbrada y su búsqueda por parte de Nilfgaard y, probablemente, de los Reinos, les dejó turbados pero convencidos del buen criterio de Geralt al llevarla allí.

Guardaron silencio cuando terminó de hablar. Geralt dio unos sorbos a la jarra.

—Te ayudaremos con ella, Lobo —dijo Eskel—. En todo.

Los demás asintieron gravemente. Vesemir sonrió.

Los gritos rompieron la atmósfera fraternal que se había creado en el salón. Todos miraron, alarmados, al Lobo Blanco. Geralt se levantó.

—Olvidé deciros que tiene pesadillas. Cada noche.

Caminó hasta las escaleras, las subió con rapidez.

—Parece que no será este un invierno aburrido —susurró Cöen.

*N.A. Fragmento de "La Sangre de los Elfos", final del capítulo primero.

Capítulo 17

Había amanecido hacía rato. Temblando de frío, dio media vuelta buscando el cálido refugio del cuerpo del brujo, pero el brujo no estaba. Cayó al suelo arrastrando la ropa de cama y se despertó de golpe, asustada, sin entender qué había pasado. Por un momento, no supo dónde estaba. Luego recordó. Estaba en Kaer Morhen. Sola.

Se vistió y se sentó en la cama, sin saber si bajar o ir a buscar a Geralt. Se decidió por eso último.

Llegó a la habitación y se detuvo, insegura, frente a la oscura puerta de madera, vieja y ajada como la misma fortaleza. Esperó unos instantes haciendo acopio de valor, pues se sentía insegura y todo le resultaba extraño y ajeno. Desde que llegaron, incluso Geralt le resultaba de algún modo extraño y ajeno. Ya no era tan… suyo. La noche anterior, cuando despertó gritando y él acudió, fiel a su promesa, le rogó e imploró que durmiera a su lado. Pero él, con palabras dulces y maneras suaves, se negó. Y no, no se quedó, la dejó anhelando estar aún en el camino, odiando la fortaleza ya la primera noche. Odiándole a él.

Llamó suavemente, como con miedo. Nadie le contestó. Con cuidado, despacio, abrió la puerta y se asomó. Hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos la austera habitación que se encontró. Aún tenía menos cosas que la más desangelada que hubiera visto en su vida. Contenía una cama, una mesita y un arcón, también de una antigüedad evidente. Eso era todo.

Las espadas del brujo estaban colgadas de un gancho en la pared, la capa y la ropa interior nueva, doblados dentro del arcón abierto, igual que el cofrecillo con cerradura de sus elixires. La manta de la cama estaba lisa y sin ni una arruga, como si nadie hubiera dormido allí, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar el revoltijo que había dejado en la suya. Una lámpara de aceite, que una vez fue dorada, descansaba sobre la mesita. En el suelo había una piel marrón de algún animal grande, junto a la cama, haciendo las veces de alfombra, y de las paredes colgaban, como ornamento o trofeos, otras pieles más pequeñas de distintos tamaños.

Una mano se posó de improviso en su hombro y Ciri saltó.

—Buenos días, Ciri. Justo venía a despertarte —dijo Geralt—. Ven.

Ella le acompañó, contrariada por el susto que le había dado. La llevó de vuelta a su habitación.

—Como has visto en mi cuarto, todo ha de quedar ordenado antes de bajar a desayunar. Aquí no hay criados, cada cual cuida de sus cosas y mantiene el orden, personal y general. ¿Sabes hacer una cama?

—Claro. En la granja de Sodden me la hacía, también las de los chicos.

—Hoy te ayudaré, pero a partir de mañana no saldrás sin haberla hecho. Como todos.

Ella asintió y comenzó a deshacer el lío de sábanas y mantas sobre su cama. Geralt, efectivamente, la ayudó y pronto estuvo hecha.

—Vamos a desayunar, todos te esperan abajo.

Ciri sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír sus palabras. Tuvo un poco de miedo. Sólo un poco.

Con la mano de Geralt reconfortándola sobre el hombro, entraron en el enorme salón. La chimenea seguía encendida, pero con un fuego más moderado. Los brujos estaban sentados a la mesa, desayunaban queso, pan y huevos revueltos. Ciri reprimió las ganas de encogerse y mirar al suelo y concentró toda su voluntad en seguir erguida y con la vista al frente.

—Buenos días, Ciri —la saludó Eskel con una cálida sonrisa. El brujo veía claramente los ojos asustados de la niña y trató de infundirle confianza.

Ciri recorrió con la mirada los cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ella. Tragó saliva.

—Buenos días. A todos.

—Siéntate, Ciri —le dijo Vesemir afectuosamente—, desayuna, niña. Que Geralt te ponga lo que quieras en el plato. ¿Has dormido bien?

Ciri reprimió las ganas de decirle que había pasado frío, que la cama era incómoda y vieja, que el castillo era una ruina que la deprimía y que había echado de menos a Geralt. Pero actuó con la educación y amabilidad que le había pedido él.

—Sí, gracias, señor.

—Eh… no, pequeña. No soy un señor. Llámame Vesemir. Tío Vesemir.

Todos los brujos disimularon una sonrisa al oír la petición del viejo maestro. Les venía de nuevo, les chocaba muchísimo ese trato, les parecía gracioso el paternalismo del brujo.

—Gracias, tío Vesemir.

El hombre gruñó con aprobación y señaló sus sitios en la mesa con la cabeza para que tomaran asiento. Ellos lo hicieron y Geralt sirvió los dos platos.

—Tengo entendido que quieres ser una bruja, Ciri —dijo Coën.

La niña le miró y enrojeció. Coën sonreía amablemente desde su rostro barbado, pero, dicho de sus labios y ante tantos brujos, a Ciri le pareció, de pronto, una tontería.

—Sssí, eso dije…

—Bien, porque no te faltarán maestros. Tienes para ti sola a cinco brujos aburridos que pasarán aquí todo el invierno. Si quieres, podríamos empezar hoy mismo con las lecciones.

—Acabamos de llegar de un largo viaje, Coën, ya habrá tiempo para empezar—repuso Geralt, que leyó el rostro de la niña—. Cuando terminemos de desayunar, te enseñaré la fortaleza. Ahora es también tu casa.

Ciri asintió y sonrió forzadamente a Geralt.

La condujo por el edificio mostrándole la faz de lo que ahora era su hogar, la advirtió de los sitios peligrosos, en una de las alas, apuntalados o venidos abajo junto a un precipicio. Omitió el sótano, cuya puerta solía estar cerrada con llave. Ni siquiera lo mencionó, porque no le gustaba ver los polvorientos alambiques, los matraces, las botellas con restos de mutágenos secos y las mesas con las correas donde los niños eran atados para someterlos a las Pruebas que habían de transformarles en brujos. Geralt nunca bajaba al sótano.

Después la llevó por los exteriores del castillo, a los patios superiores, donde los brujos entrenaban, y el inferior, junto a la entrada de la fortaleza.

Caminaban por la muralla, contemplado el hermoso paisaje de las montañas que rodeaban Kaer Morhen en la mañana soleada. La niña se apoyó en la piedra áspera y fría y barrió con la vista el edificio. _Tuvo que haber sido muy hermoso_, pensó Ciri_, pero está hecho una ruina, ¿por qué han dejado que llegue a este estado de deterioro?_

—Ciri —dijo Geralt de pronto—, ¿has cambiado de opinión con respecto a entrenarte?

La niña dio un respingo. Luego pareció reacia a responder, pero la mirada de Geralt le exigía una respuesta.

—Ellos… ellos piensan que es perder el tiempo. Que no lo lograré, porque soy una niña.

—No me importa lo que piensen ellos. Sólo me interesa lo que tú piensas.

—Sigo queriendo ser una bruja, pero...

—Bien —la interrumpió—. Entonces, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento. Con lo básico. ¿Te parece bien, Ciri?

—Eeeh…sí. Geralt… ¿me enseñarás tú?

—Te enseñaré yo.

Ciri soltó un suspiro de alivio. Que al brujo no le pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ciri?

—Ellos… ellos me aceptan por ti, no por mí misma. Piensan que soy un error.

—Pues demuéstrales que se equivocan. Gánate su respeto.

— ¿Cómo?

—Trabajando, esforzándote, demostrando de lo que estás hecha. Eres la Leoncilla de Cintra, no lo olvides.

Ciri hinchó los carrillos y soltó el aire poco a poco. Se encorvó ligeramente, como si Geralt hubiera soltado un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

—No me llames así. Yo ya no soy nada. Ni siquiera creen que pueda ser una bruja.

Geralt se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de la niña y, con una mano, la sujetó por el brazo cariñosamente.

—No dejes que nadie diga quién eres por ti. Eres quien eres, Ciri. Nadie te lo puede quitar. Veo mucho de tu abuela en ti, tienes carácter, tienes determinación y eres fuerte. Por eso sobreviviste, pequeña. Así que nunca dudes de tu fuerza, y llegarás a donde quieras llegar.

Ciri suspiró, no muy convencida.

—Me esforzaré. Pero quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe.

—Y así será, Ciri. Vamos, cambia esa cara. Sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo consiguió que su rostro pareciera una máscara con una expresión totalmente artificial. Geralt no dijo nada, pero empezaba a preocuparse. Lo último que había esperado, aquello con lo que no había contado, era que Ciri fuera infeliz allí.

Volvieron atrás paseando, llegaron a los patios superiores donde Lambert y Eskel estaban ya entrenado. Geralt la hizo sentarse junto a él en un murete para observar los ejercicios.

Ciri los miraba moverse con rapidez diabólica, atacando, fintando, parando, ejecutando piruetas, medias vueltas, cubriéndose… y sólo veía movimientos sin entender la finalidad de cada uno. Geralt empezó a explicarle lo que hacían y para qué lo hacían. Logró despertar su interés.

Tras mucho rato observando, terminaron los ejercicios y cada uno se fue a sus quehaceres cotidianos. Geralt y ella se levantaron también.

—Vamos a las cuadras, Ciri. Me ayudarás a limpiarlas.

Sardinilla les recibió con un alegre relincho. Geralt la acarició brevemente, tras lo cual buscó la horca y empezó a desplazar la paja sucia y los excrementos de los cinco cubículos ocupados por caballos.

—¿Qué hago yo?

—Rellena de grano los comederos.

Pronto terminó la tarea, se limpió las manos contra el vestido. Miró al brujo, que ahora cargaba en la herramienta manojos de paja limpia y la agitaba después, soltándola de los dientes dispersa por el suelo.

—¿Qué más hago?

—Coge otra horca y ayúdame a extender la paja limpia. Luego iré a por agua.

Ciri se acercó al palo de madera acabado en tres dientes de hierro que descansaba en un rincón, con otras herramientas. Pero al alargar la mano, una extraña aprensión la embargó, algo se agitó en su mente y no pudo cogerlo. Retiró la mano como si fuera a morderla y la apoyó en su pecho abriéndola y cerrándola, como si un incomprensible hormigueo la recorriera.

—Prefiero ir a por el agua —dijo, agarrando el asa del cubo de madera.

—No podrás con él cuando esté lleno, Ciri.

—Ya veremos —dijo, deseando salir de allí, presa de una turbación que no se explicaba.

Las tareas de acondicionamiento de los establos y el cepillado de los caballos les llevó lo que quedaba de la mañana. Eskel les fue a buscar para anunciarles que les estaban esperando para comer.

—¿Quién ha cocinado hoy?

—Coën.

—Veremos qué tal se le da.

—No es mal cocinero, pero tiende a abusar un poco de la sal.

—Qué se le va a hacer…

Después de comer ayudó a Coën a lavar los platos sin que nadie se lo dijera. Geralt le sonrió con aprobación, satisfecho, y ella se sintió contenta por primera vez desde que llegara. Luego deambuló sola por los patios, aburrida. Más tarde regresó y se sentó en la mesa, junto a los brujos, que debatían con interés sobre una inverosímil historia que había contado Lambert como cierta.

Se sintió sedienta. Sin que los brujos, enfrascados en su discusión, se dieran cuenta, cogió la jarra más próxima a ella de las que descansaban encima de la mesa. Porque esa jarra, pensó, debía de ser la de Geralt.

Cuando la jarra estaba ya en sus labios, mientras tragaba en largos sorbos su contenido, Eskel, que estaba frente a ella, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Los ojos del brujo se abrieron, alarmados.

—¡No! ¡No bebas eso, Ciri! —le gritó alargando hacia ella su mano por encima de la mesa.

Todos dejaron de hablar y la miraron pasmados, menos Geralt, que se levantó como un resorte y le arrebató la jarra. Pero ya estaba vacía.

Sintió un agradable calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Sonrió tontamente, luego rió sin motivo. Levantó los brazos, dio unas vueltas sobre sí misma, ante la mirada atónita de los brujos … Y cayó redonda entre los brazos de Geralt, que la atrapó al vuelo.

Todos sintieron el aura mágica, los medallones, sin excepción, se agitaron en sus pechos, escucharon la voz extraña, ajena, metálica y maligna, farfullando ininteligiblemente a través de los labios de la niña. Los brujos se asustaron.

Aquello no duró mucho, pero Ciri continuó inconsciente en los brazos de Geralt cuando acabó. Nadie dijo nada, todos le miraban a él, aturdidos, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. El brujo blanco pasó un brazo bajo sus piernas y la levantó. En medio del silencio lleno de preocupación, salió del salón y subió deprisa las escaleras.

No se movió de su lado hasta bien entrada la noche. Hasta que se convenció de que aquello ya era un sueño normal. Soltó su mano, depositándola sobre la cama, y besó su frente. Luego se levantó y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y entró en el salón. Al entrar se produjo un pesado silencio y todos clavaron sus ojos en él.

—¿Cómo está la niña? —preguntó Vesemir, preocupado.

—Duerme.

—Geralt —habló Lambert—, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso? Todos hemos sentido el aura mágica. ¿Qué le pasa a Ciri?

Geralt se sentó pesadamente y cubrió sus ojos con una mano, se frotó las cejas despacio.

—No lo sé. Es la primera vez que le pasa algo así, que yo sepa. Quizá la Gabiota Blanca…

—Eso ha sido un trance. Decía tonterías, farfullaba, pero estaba en trance – le interrumpió Eskel—. Es mala cosa, Geralt, mala cosa para ella. Tú has visto, igual que todos nosotros, a esas locas a las que llaman oráculos…

—¡Basta! —cortó Vesemir al ver la extrema palidez del rostro de Geralt ante las palabras de Eskel—. No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Dejadlo ya. Lo importante es que la niña esté bien. Y tú, ¿estás bien, Lobo?

Geralt retiró la mano de su frente y se levantó.

—Cenad sin mí —dijo, sin contestar al viejo brujo—. No me esperéis.

Salió del salón y se perdió escaleras arriba.

—¡A veces me pregunto —dijo Vesemir, enfadado, cuando Geralt se hubo perdido de vista—, si sois de natural así de idiotas u os entrenáis para ello!

Abrió la puerta despacio, mirando a la cama donde ella seguía dormida. Estaba terriblemente preocupado, tanto que le pareció trivial y carente de toda importancia cualquier disciplina que hubiera resuelto imponer a Ciri. Se descalzó y se metió en la cama con ella, la abrazó empujándola contra su pecho.

Sí, sabía lo que había sido aquello, no tenían que decírselo. Sabía cómo podía despertar después de eso. No tenían que recordarle a aquellas locas llamadas oráculos, bien lo sabía él. Bien sabía él la herencia que corría por sus venas.

Todo eso lo sabía, lo que no sabía es qué hacer.

Ciri se movió entre sus brazos, abrió despacio los ojos; luego, al notarle junto a ella, los abrió de golpe.

—¿Geralt?

—¡Ciri! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo…cómo estás?

Tenía que hacerla hablar. Tenía que oírla, que saber si todo estaba bien en su cabeza.

—¿Qué…qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Perdiste el conocimiento.

—¿Cuándo? Y… ¿por qué?

—Tú, ¿te encuentras bien, Ciri?

—Sí… Pero, ¿Cómo…?

—Da igual, pequeña, ya ha pasado —dijo abrazándola, con un alivio que casi dolía. Todo parecía normal.

Ciri no entendía nada, pero le dio igual. Geralt estaba con ella, como antes.

—Geralt…

—Dime, Ciri.

—¿Te…—tituveó, con un poquito de miedo de hacer la pregunta—, ¿te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

—Sí, Ciri, esta noche dormiremos juntos. Nada podría arrancarme de tu lado, brujilla.

Y qué más daba, se dijo el brujo. Solo le importaba que ella estuviera bien, y aún resonaba en él el eco del susto que se había llevado. Sus prioridades habían dado un vuelco. _Por qué obligarnos a algo que ninguno de los dos queremos si, a fin de cuentas, todos pendemos de un maldito hilo,_ pensó, _de un hilo que, en cualquier momento, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, puede ser cortado. Ya habrá tiempo para enseñarla a ser adulta, aún es una niña_.

Y quería que fuera feliz.

No sabía qué había pasado, no lo recordaba, pero se alegró mucho de lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido. Se acurrucó contra él, una vez más, y dejó que la arropara con su añorado calor, tan contenta como él. Todo, de nuevo, volvía a estar bien.

Capítulo 18

C iri sostenía la espada de madera en posición de parada. Tras unos días entrenando con Geralt, se estaba habituando a su peso y sus músculos comenzaban a acostumbrarse al ejercicio. Ya no se le caía tan a menudo.

—Salto atrás, Ciri. Y luego, si me acerco, te alejas con una pirueta. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Mmmmm… sí.

—Volvamos a empezar.

—¡Ciri! —la llamó Vesemir—. ¡Ven, niña!

Ciri soltó la espada de madera y corrió hacia el viejo maestro, que asomaba por la puerta con algo colgado del brazo y la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Eh, Ciri, no dejes la espada tirada por el suelo! —la regañó Geralt, recogiéndola.

— ¡Perdona, Geralt!

—¿Perdona? ¡Esto te va a costar fregar los platos toda la semana, mocosa!

No dejó de correr hasta que llegó junto al viejo brujo.

—¿Ya lo has terminado, tío Vesemir? ¿Puedo ponérmelo ya? —dijo excitada, saltando alrededor suyo y extendiendo sus manitas hacia las prendas que colgaban de su brazo.

—Claro que si, Ciri. Toma, ve a vestirte con tus ropas de brujo.

La niña cogió las prendas con avidez y entró como un rayo en la fortaleza. Atravesó corriendo el largo pasillo, subió saltando las escaleras, llegó a su habitación y ni siquiera se acordó de cerrar la puerta.

Impaciente, se quitó las botas y la ropa. Se puso la camisa, los pantalones y la chaquetilla de piel de cabra, luego rodeó su cintura con el pequeño cinturón y lo ajustó, con prisa; se puso los guantes de lana sin dedos y se sentó en el suelo para calzarse las botas. De un salto se levantó y se miró hacia abajo, lamentando no tener un espejo de cuerpo entero. Luego dobló las prendas que se había quitado y las guardó en el arcón, olvidadas en cuanto todaron el fondo. Salió, satisfecha y orgullosa, de nuevo al patio, deseando que todos la vieran con la ropa que Vesemir le había hecho con la pieza de piel de cabra que Geralt compró en Vergen.

Geralt y Vesemir, que estaban junto a la puerta, levantaron la vista hacia ella cuando llegó alborotando y sonrieron al verla con la indumentaria brujeril, cada uno por una razón distinta. Así, el Lobo Blanco sonreía al ver la chapuza que el pobre viejo, sin ningún conocimiento de sastrería, había hecho con su mejor intención para facilitarle la vida a Ciri, y Vesemir sonreía por ver a la niña tan contenta.

—¡Gracias, tío Vesemir! ¡Me gusta mucho!

—Bueno —dijo el viejo—, al menos ahora no tropezarás con tus faldas durante los entrenamientos.

—¿Te gusta, Geralt? ¿Parezco una auténtica bruja? ¡Dilo! ¿Qué te parece?

Geralt rió bajito ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña y observó, pasmado, el orgullo que destilaban los ojos de Vesemir al mirarla. La niña parecía haber despertado al viejo maestro de un largo letargo y, aunque intentaba disimularlo, estaba desarrollando una debilidad hacia ella sin precedentes. O quizá uno, llamado Triss.

Lo cierto era que en la semana que llevaban en Kaer Morhen, Ciri se había convertido rápidamente en la hermanita, nieta o sobrina de los demás brujos.

—Una auténtica bruja, sin duda —concedió.

—¡Eh! Pero ¿qué es esto, Ciri? —gritó Coën desde el patio, dejando por un momento el entrenamiento—. ¿Ya no vistes tus delicadas ropas de mujer?

—¡Qué, Coën, ya no te podrás reír de mí, ya no se me enredaran las faldas a las piernas! —dijo ella.

—¡Cierto! —estuvo de acuerdo Eskel—. ¡Ahora no tendras excusa para no correr por la Senda, princesa!

Ciri abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Geralt.

—¡Sí! ¡La Senda! ¿Puedo ir, Geralt? ¿Puedo correrla?

—Aún no estás preparada.

—¿Por qué? Venga, déjame hacerlo… Es temprano…

—Todavía no, Ciri. La Senda es muy dura, no te creas que es un paseo por el bosque. Antes hay que prepararte —dijo, mirando a Vesemir.

—Sí, habrá que prepararla —estuvo de acuerdo el viejo maestro.

—Y ahora, ve a por la espada. Todavía no hemos terminado con los ejercicios.

Ciri no rechistó, corrió en busca de su espada de madera al soporte que la sujetaba.

—Entonces —dijo Vesemir—, ¿cuándo quieres que empecemos con su dieta, Lobo?

—Cuanto antes.

—Bien. Me encargaré de prepararlo hoy mismo. No será mala cosa para ella, porque me parece a mí que es más menuda de lo que correspondería para su edad. Con las hierbas y las setas se desarrollará antes, fuerte y saludable.

—Gracias, Vesemir.

—Anda, ve con ella antes de que se impaciente y la emprenda contra el muñeco. Demonio de niña, al final nos dejará sin ni uno…

—Culpa mía, lo olvidé —dijo Geralt mesándose la melena blanca en un gesto nervioso—. Esta tarde sin falta arreglaremos los que rompió.

—Más os vale a los dos.

El brujo blanco se encaminó hacia la niña a grandes zancadas.

—Ya vengo, Ciri. ¡Eh! ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte al muñeco, mocosa!

Ciri se sentó a la mesa y miró con curiosidad su menú. Lambert había cocinado sus macarrones insulsos, que llenaban los platos de los demás, pero para ella había una escudilla de setas cortadas en láminas y otra con una especie de ensalada. Miró a Geralt sorprendida y enfadada.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no hay macarrones para mí? ¡Yo quiero macarrones y no hierbajos, me muero de hambre!

—Ciri, luego comerás macarrones, si quieres. Pero, primero, come lo que se te ha puesto. Vesemir lo ha hecho para ti especialmente, con una receta casi tan vieja como Kaer Morhen. Es una dieta especial para jóvenes brujos, te dará fuerza y vigor.

Con el ceño fruncido y no muy convencida, cogió su jarra y la detuvo a medio camino de su boca, asombrada. El líquido que contenía era azul.

—Y… ¿qué es esto azul de mi vaso?

—Zumo, niña —dio Vesemir.

Disgustada ante tanta novedad, Ciri llevó el zumo a sus labios, resignada y sedienta. No podía revolverse contra el viejo brujo, no era capaz de ser impertienente con él porque le respetaba y le tenía afecto. Vesemir la escuchaba, nunca le tomaba el pelo, la defendía y se preocupaba por ella tanto como Geralt. Cómo iba a pagar con ingratitud los desvelos del brujo.

Probó un sorbo y su sabor la sorprendió gratamente, dejó de protestar y empezó a comer lo que le habían servido. El sabor de las setas y de la ensalada también la dejaron turbada. _Quién hubiera dicho que esa bazofia supiera tan bien_, pensó. Cuando acabó, ni siquiera se acordó de los macarrones.

El tiempo cambió drásticamente esa tarde. El cielo se oscureció, nubes preñadas de humedad se concentraron amenazadoras sobre las montañas y pronto comenzó a caer aguanieve. Lambert echó más leña al fuego mientras Geralt arrastraba tres viejos muñecos de entrenamiento que dejó en el suelo, junto a la mesa. Luego fue a buscar aguja e hilo y al volver se sentó.

—Puedes empezar a arreglar los muñecos, Ciri.

—¿Yo? Yo no sé coser…

—No hace falta hacer un trabajo fino, basta con que unas con firmeza las cabezas a los cuerpos.

—Ay, ay… ¿no vas a ayudarme?

—Por supuesto que sí, Ciri. Te enhebraré la aguja con gusto y hasta ahí mi ayuda.

—¡Pues vaya una ayuda! —bufó como un gato ella—. ¿Por qué no los cosemos entre los dos?

—No. Tú solita los rompiste sin necesidad, tú los arreglas —dijo el brujo mientras le tendía la aguja enhebrada.

Cogió de mala gana la aguja ganchuda, como las de sutura, y levantó el primer muñeco, inclinándolo hacia la silla donde se sentaba. La cabeza del maniquí colgaba por detrás, casi totalmente descosida a golpes. Era cierto que lo había hecho a sabiendas, encontraba un macabro placer al romper los feos muñecos con su espada de madera. Pero se lo pensaría dos veces en adelante, si tenía que arreglarlos. Con fastidio, comenzó a trabajar.

Arreglar los maniquíes no le llevó tanto tiempo como pensó, pero aún y así terminó el último avanzada la tarde. Geralt estaba limpiando su espada junto al fuego y los demás brujos habían desaparecido ocupados en sus quehaceres. El salón estaba silencioso, tranquilo en desmasía para las ansias de una niña de once años. _Qué tarde más aburrida, desperdiciada con estos estúpidos muñecos_, se dijo, _si Geralt limpia su espada, es que no habrá más entrenamiento por hoy._

—He terminado —le anunció al brujo, poniendo el muñeco en el suelo y guardando despues la aguja y el hilo en su sitio.

El brujo dejó su espada en la funda sobre la mesa y se levantó. Se acercó a los muñecos e inspeccionó el trabajo de la niña. Había cosido los cuellos con puntos de sutura, pero se veían fuertes y tensos, con puntadas regulares y suficientemente juntas.

—Buen trabajo, Ciri. Lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora ponte la zamarra y los colocaremos en su sitio, en el patio.

Ella le obedeció, cogió la zamarra de un colgador junto a las escaleras y se la puso. Luego tomó uno de los muñecos mientras Geralt cogía los otros dos.

—Uff, pesa mucho…

—Arrástralo, Ciri.

Salieron al patio con sus cargas. Nevaba, y debería hacer rato porque el patio estaba cubierto de una pátina blanca de un par de centímetros. El muñeco de Ciri dejaba un rastro en el suelo, arañando la inmaculada superficie y le recordó la cicatriz del rostro de Eskel.

Cuando Geralt colocaba el último maniquí, una bola de nieve voló hacia ellos. Se estampó de improviso en el hombro de Ciri, estallando en una pequeña nube de polvo blanco. La niña se sobresaltó y miró su hombro, sacudió la nieve con su mano mientras buscaba una explicación, mirando a su alrededor. Una segunda bola surcó el aire y fue a estamparse en el costado de Geralt. Ciri rió divertida, entendió y miró en la dirección en que había venido la bola. Vio dos cabezas asomarse tras el murete superior.

Geralt se giró y la cogió de la mano.

—¡Nos atacan, Ciri! —sonrió el brujo —. ¡A cubierto!

Dos bolas más cortaban el aire. Corrieron a refugiarse tras el murete inferior, pero antes de alcanzarlo les impactaron en las espaldas con dos nuevos estallidos sordos.

Pronto el patio se convirtió en un inercambio de proyectiles que iban y venían, entre los grititos divertidos de la niña al esquivar y las risas de los contendientes cada vez que le daban.

—¡Eh! —les grito Ciri poniéndose de pie—. ¡No os escondáis tan rápido, así no puedo daros! ¡No es justo!

—¡Agáchate, Ciri! —la avisó Geralt—. ¡Que te van a dar!

Una nueva bola se estrelló contra ella, otra la paró el brujo.

—Serán cabrones… ¡Eh, aflojad un poco, que sólo es una cría!

—¡Eh, Geralt! —dijo Eskel riendo—. ¡Siempre puedes ponerte tú delante de las bolas para salvar a la princesa! ¿O es que están demasiado frías?

Una nueva andanada se cruzó por el aire en ambas direcciones. Ciri, al asomarse para tirar, recibió un impacto que se coló por el hueco de su capucha. Se arqueó al notar el frío de la nieve derritiéndose y bajando hacia su espalda. Otra bola explotó contra su cuerpo.

—¡Ayyyyyyyy! ¡Tramposos! ¡Ahora veréis! —se enfadó la niña mientras Geralt estiraba de su brazo hacia abajo antes de que la sepultaran a bolazos.

—¡Eh, Ciri! —le gritó Coën asomando la cabeza desde el murete superior— ¿Cómo quieres darnos, si tus bolas no llegan ni a mitad de camino?

—¡Pero las mías sí! —gritó Geral, acertándole en la cabeza al pillarle desprevenido.

Ciri estalló en risas y se echó a sus brazos, celebrando su puntería. Pronto les llovieron varios bolazos, y Geralt soltó una carcajada mientras se tiraba con ella al suelo tras el murete, de nuevo a cubierto. La niña reparó en que nunca antes le había visto reírse así ni sonreír tanto, divertirse completamente deshinibido. Su rostro estaba libre de preocupaciones, en paz. Eso la hizo feliz.

—Joder, Ciri, estás chorreando… ¡Eh, Coën, Eskel, nos rendimos! —dijo Geralt, aún con la sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Se acabó la guerra!

—¡No, no, no, Geralt! ¡Yo aún no le he dado a nadie! —pataleó ella implorante.

De pronto, Coën saltó el murete y corrió gritando hacia ellos. Ciri soltó un gritito y se agachó rápida a por una de las bolas que esperaban en el suelo ser usadas. Varias le impactaron, pero no se detuvo. Llegó al pretil donde se refugiaban y volvió a saltar con agilidad por encima de ellos. Ciri le tiró la última bola que tenía preparada, entre risas, y él se abalanzó hacia ella, alzándola sobre sus hombros.

—Vamos dentro —dijo Geralt—. Está nevando más fuerte y Ciri esta mojada.

Se dirigieron a la puerta del edificio, no sin que antes una última bola lanzada por Eskel se estrellara contra ella. Ciri dio un gritito al verla venir y se protegió. Entonces bajó de los hombros de Coën, cogió un puñado de nieve y se lanzó en persecución de Eskel, que entró corriendo por la puerta, muerto de risa. Anochecía y nevaba copiosamente cuando dejaron el patio.

Andar por el corredor cuando la luz menguaba asustaba a Ciri. No le tenía miedo a las ratas, pero odiaba notarlas bajo sus pies. Si no se llevaba la cuerna encendida, se cruzaban en su camino, la hacían tropezar, chilloteaban si las pisaba. Así que se paró en seco al cruzar el umbral y Eskel logró escapar. Geralt se sonrió, sabía muy bien el motivo de su titubeo y la levantó al vuelo al pasar por su lado. Ella se cogió a su cuello y envolvió su cintura con sus piernas; el brujo maldijo al sentir sus dedos helados y los guantes mojados en su nuca.

Al entrar en el salón les recibió el agradable calor de la chimenea, los contendientes se detuvieron unos momentos delante ésta y extendieron hacia el fuego sus frías manos, antes de ocuparse de sus obligaciones. Pasaba de la hora en que acostumbraban cenar.

—Quítate esos guantes mojados, Ciri, y pon la zamarra en una silla cerca de la chimenea —le ordenó Geralt yendo a la cocina para ayudar a Lambert con la cena.

Vesemir estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, leyendo un libro, y levantó la cabeza al oír las palabras del Lobo.

—¡Pero bueno, habéis dejado a la niña como un pollo…! —dijo el viejo brujo incorporándose al ver los cabellos, las botas y los pantalones mojados de la muchacha—. Ciri, no te apartes de la chimenea hasta que te seques, coge una silla y siéntate. Que se ocupen estos abusones de poner la mesa. ¡Más vale que la niña no se ponga enferma o me vais a oír, mentecatos!

—No les riñas, tío Vesemir. ¡No me divertía tanto desde, desde…! —se detuvo un momento y su rostro se ensombreció, como siempre que su mente volvía a su antigua vida—. Ya ni me acuerdo…

El viejo maestro se levantó y se fue a sentar junto a ella mientras Geralt y Eskel traían los platos con la cena.

—Cuéntame esa terrible batalla de bolas de nieve, niña —le pidió Vesemir para distraerla de su súbita tristeza.

Y la sonrisa de Ciri volvió a iluminar su rostro mientras se la describía.

Ya no protestó cuando vio el plato de setas y la ensalada, se lo comió todo sin dar guerra. Se bebió también el zumo azul, relamiéndose, como si se tratara de una golosina. Después de cenar ayudó a Lambert a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos y demás útiles; cuando regresaron, los brujos charlaban con sus jarras de gaviota blanca en las manos. No se atrevían a dejarlas en la mesa, por si acaso. Más tarde Ciri empezó a bostezar, y Geralt se levantó.

—Vamos a dormir, Ciri. Estás que te caes de sueño.

No protestó, se caía de sueño.

—Buenas noches a todos —se despidió.

—Buenas noches, niña—respondió Vesemir.

Los demás también la despidieron mientras se levantaban para ir a sus cuartos. Era tarde.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, el brujo se desnudó deprisa y de espaldas a Ciri y se puso los calzones de dormir, mientras ella doblaba a tientas su ropa nueva y la dejaba en el arcón.

Las sábanas estaban heladas y Ciri empezó a temblar. Se hizo un ovillo contra el cuerpo de Geralt. Él la frotó enérgicamente para hacerla entrar en calor mientras oía cómo castañeteaban sus dientes.

—Geralt…—farfulló entre los castañeteos.

—¿Sí, Ciri?

—Hoy te has reído de verdad. Nunca te había visto reír de verdad. ¿Por qué nunca te ríes así?

—Pero Ciri, me has visto reír muchas veces.

—No me refiero a esa risa así: ¡he, he, he! —Ciri imitó su risa baja lo mejor que pudo, pero Geralt la entendió—, sino a reírte de verdad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mmmhmm…—La niña no sabía cómo explicarlo—. Pues como si… ¡de felicidad, eso es!

—¿De felicidad? Hum… Bueno…

—Geralt, ¿por qué no eres feliz?

Se quedó estupefacto. Pasmado. Sobrecogido. No supo qué decir.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ciri?

—Te veo. Tú no quieres que lo veamos, pero yo lo veo. El secreto en tus ojos. Y Vesemir también lo ve, me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te enfadas?

—No sé de donde sacas esas cosas, Ciri. Nadie es completamente feliz, todos lo somos en según que momentos, pero no siempre.

—Yo sé que alguien te ha hecho daño. Yo también tengo un secreto, por eso lo sé.

Guardó silencio unos momentos. ¿Tan evidente era?, pensó. _No voy a mentirle, a qué negarlo si parece capaz de ver hasta el último rincón de mi alma…_

—Bueno, tienes un poco de razón, Ciri. A veces, las cosas no salen como queremos, salen mal y no puedes olvidarte y seguir con tu vida como si nada.

Ella guardo silencio, reflexionando.

—Geralt… Si jugar a las bolas de nieve hace que te olvides de eso, vas a tener un invierno muy jon… muy jodido.

Soltó una carcajada porque le sorprendió. De las que le gustaban a Ciri. Ni siquiera pudo regañarla por la palabrota, en lugar de eso la besó en la frente y gruñó mientras la estrujaba.

La nieve caía suavemente y el frío se colaba por el postigo, intentando inútilmente alcanzarles en el cálido nido que ellos habían creado bajo las mantas, y en el silencio que solo rompía la suave respiración de la personita más importante para él, el brujo se durmió envuelto en su aroma a gorrioncillo mojado, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Capítulo 19

Nada mas despertarse supo que estaba sola. Sin abrir los ojos, palpó la cama sabiendo que él no estaría ahí, que ya no quedaría ni siquiera el residuo de su calor. Geralt se había ido, lo cual quería decir que era tarde. Rápidamente de vistió e hizo la cama, luego bajó a desayunar como cada día.

No estaba en el salón con los demás brujos, que justo se acababan de sentar a la mesa, no era tan tarde como ella había pensado. Le extrañó.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Ciri —le contestaron ellos.

—¿Dónde está Geralt?

—No lo sé, niña —negó Vesemir.

—Ha ido a cazar —le dijo Eskel —. Salió al amanecer.

—Oh… ¿Y mi entrenamiento?

—Primero desayuna —le dijo el viejo brujo—, luego ya veremos.

Despues de desayunar la niña salió al patio. Ya no había nieve, se había derretido hacía dos días al mejorar el tiempo y salir el sol, se habían acabado de momento las batallas.

Sin Geralt no podía entrenar. Practicar con los muñecos sin romperlos la aburría, así que no iba a hacerlo. Se sentó en el murete a pensar en lo que podía hacer.

Lambert y Coën salieron del edificio con sus espadas. La saludaron.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada, Ciri? ¿No piensas entrenar hoy? —preguntó Coën.

—Geralt no está.

—¿Y qué? Tienes los maniquíes, puedes practicar posiciones, puedes correr en la Senda —le sugirió Lambert.

¡La Senda! Abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Puedo correr la Senda, Lambert?

—No veo por qué no.

—¿Dónde está?

—Pasa el puente y ve hacia la torrentera, a la izquierda. Verás el camino.

Saltó como un resorte y se dirigió al rastrillo de la entrada. Estaba abierto, así que corrió sobre el puente procurando no mirar las calaveras de la fosa, pasó la barbacana, siguió hacia el torrente y encontró la Senda, también llamada el Matadero.

Coën miraba a Lambert turbado.

—A Geralt no le va a gustar eso, Lambert…

—Geralt se comporta como una gallina clueca con la niña. Tiene que espabilar y endurecerse, ya es hora.

No estuvo de acuerdo con Lambert, entre otras cosas porque supo que eso iba a traer problemas. Pero no dijo nada más.

Creía que estaba preparada, pero al poco se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba, no sabía controlar la respiración, no era lo suficientemente ágil, no conocía el camino. El pelo se le enredaba con la densa vegetación y tenía que detenerse de vez en cuando para separar con los dedos los mechones enganchados dolorosamente. Y al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar, que al saltar un pronunciado desnivel de rocas cayó de mala manera y se torció el tobillo.

El dolor de la torcedura no la dejó levantar. No había dónde apoyarse, así que se arrastró hasta la piedra desde la que había saltado y se agarró como pudo para ponerse en pie. Intentó andar, pero el pie le falló y volvió a caer. Buscó con la vista algún palo que pudiera hacer las veces de bastón o báculo, vio algo que podía servirle y gateó hasta allí. Se levantó de nuevo ayudándose en un árbol y empezó a caminar penosamente, casi a la pata coja, apoyada en el cayado. Y caminó hasta que unos peñascos que bloqueaban el camino la convencieron de que con el pie así, jamás podría escalarlos. Se sentó pensando que no sabía cómo iba a salir de ésa.

Geralt regresó con una cabra muerta a los hombros, la dejó caer en la mesa de piedra del patio, guardó en la armería la ballesta y fue a buscar los cuchillos para desollarla y despiezarla. Comerían carne hoy.

Entró en el salón y de allí a las cocinas, se extrañó de no haber visto a la niña ni fuera ni dentro. Con los cuchillos de despiece en la mano, se acercó a Vesemir.

—¿Y Ciri?, ¿sabes dónde ha ido a haraganerar? Esperaba verla entrenando fuera.

—No la he visto desde el desayuno, Lobo. Salió al patio y aquí no ha vuelto.

Geralt gruñó y salió del salón, subió las escaleras, inquieto. No le gustaba ignorar el paradero de Ciri.

Dejó los cuchillos junto a la cabra y miró alrededor. Llamó a la niña, pero nadie le contestó. Tal vez haya ido a explorar el castillo, se dijo. La muralla, aunque en algunos trozos el adarve estaba en ruinas, comprendía una gran extensión rodeando la amplia superficie de la fortaleza. Siguió llamándola, en las montañas el eco repetía el nombre de la muchacha, sin duda le oiría y contestaría.

Ciri, cansada de esperar, se había encaramado como pudo a las rocas que bloqueaban el paso. Pero ahora estaba en un aprieto mayor, puesto que habría de bajarlas forzosamente y no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer sin resbalar y partirse la crisma. Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió. Había desobedecido a Geralt, le había dicho que no estaba preparada, y ella no le había creído_. No llores, eres una bruja, pórtate como una bruja. Sé consecuente con lo que has hecho, ahora tienes que apechugar_, pensó.

Envalentonada, extendió las piernas hacia abajo, tiró el cayado y se deslizó detrás, con cuidado. Pero perdió el control en la abrupta bajada, no pudo agarrarse a la piedra lisa y su cuerpo giró y se inclinó. Cayo en plancha sobre la hierba y las hojas secas, gimió dolorida y notó las lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos. Nunca iba a salir de allí sola.

En algún momento notarían su ausencia, Geralt regresaría de cazar y se daría cuenta. La buscaría al no verla, preguntaría, y Lambert o Coën le dirían dónde estaba.

Y entonces le oyó, el eco repetía su voz llamándola. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para responderle.

Coën salió de las cuadras al oír a Geralt. Se acercó a él.

—¿No ha vuelto aún la niña? —se extrañó.

—¿No ha vuelto de dónde? ¿Dónde ha ido, Coën?

Coën bajó los ojos ante la mirada inquieta del Lobo Blanco. Sabía lo que iba a opinar al respecto del paradero de Ciri.

—Fue a la Senda.

Geralt maldijo. De un modo muy feo. Se enfado muchísimo, seguía maldiciendo mientras encaminaba sus pasos al Matadero.

—Obstinada cabezota, le va a caer un castigo que…

Y entonces la oyó. Gritaba su nombre.

—¡Geraaaaaaaaaaalt! ¡Ven a buscarme, no me puedo moveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Ambos brujos, entonces, arrancaron a correr.

Subieron peñas y las bajaron con agilidad, saltaron grietas, esquivaron ramas y serpentearon con el camino hasta encontrarla.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, magullada, un poco asustada. Geralt llegó el primero hasta ella y se agachó a su lado. De momento, la preocupación desplazó a un lado su enfado. Coën se acuclilló también y le sonrió.

—¡Ciri! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el brujo albino.

—Me he torcido el tobillo. No puedo andar…

Geralt no dijo nada más, la levantó y luego la izó hasta sus hombros. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la fortaleza.

—Geralt, ¿estás enf…?

—Sí, Ciri, lo estoy y mucho —la interrumpió él, con la voz helada que empleaba cuando estaba muy enfadado—. Más tarde hablaremos de tu desobediencia. Y muy en serio.

—No he hecho nada malo. Lambert me dio permiso —le dijo un tanto irritada—. Él también es un brujo y puede dármelo. Tú lo dijiste cuando llegamos, se lo dijiste a todos. Les dijiste que yo era su destino, no sólo el tuyo.

Geralt apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. ¿Había en el tono de Ciri un cierto reproche? No podía refutarle, tenía razón. Y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su enfado. Ella, sin embargo, estaba tranquila sobre sus hombros, recorriendo la Senda cómodamente y sin molestias en el tobillo.

Coën callaba, caminaba detrás de ellos en silencio. Podía oler que se acercaba una buena tormenta.

Vesemir le estaba vendando el pie lleno de ungüento a Ciri. El hombre la miraba de tanto en tanto y movía la cabeza con desaprobación, nada contento con su hazaña. Luego miraba a Geralt, le observaba continuamente con el rabillo del ojo, y fruncía el ceño.

Geralt estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos, mirando al fuego con los brazos sobre sus muslos, inclinado hacia delante. No había despegado los labios.

Lambert bajó entonces las escaleras y apareció en el salón. Vesemir se puso tenso y dejó de prestar atención a la venda y al pie de Ciri, estaba pendiente de Geralt.

Y Geralt se levantó y miró a Lambert a los ojos con una mirada pétrea.

—Lambert, ven conmigo.

Los demás brujos los observaban disimuladamente, fingiendo tener su atención en otros asuntos. Hasta Ciri se dio cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente, los miró en silencio y un poco acobardada.

Condujo a Lambert a las cocinas, entraron los dos y cerró la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia él.

—Sabías que no quería que la niña corriera el Matadero y la autorizaste. Por tu culpa, se ha hecho daño, no me importa si mucho o poco. Lo que me importa es que se ha hecho daño. Has pasado por encima de mi juicio, y eso no volverá a ocurrir. No volverá a ocurrir, Lambert.

—Proteges demasiado a la niña. Con tu actitud, nunca llegará a nada. Tiene que endurecerse, ¿has olvidado cómo nos entrenaban a nosotros?

—No lo he olvidado, por eso no procederé con ella de esa manera. Y los demás lo respetaréis.

—¿Acaso no pediste nuestra ayuda? ¿No se podrá discrepar contigo en referencia a ella?

—Se podrá, pero mía será la última palabra. En todo lo que respecta a ella. Así que espero que no vuelvas a contradecir mis decisiones.

—Te has tomado muy en serio tu papel de padre, Geralt —se burló Lambert.

—Parece que ya empiezas a entenderlo, Lambert. Aunque te burles, aunque te rías, pero lo entiendes. Sí, Ciri es como una hija para mí. Y no tiene otro padre más que yo. Por eso sólo yo decidiré lo que es mejor para ella.

Lambert borró la sonrisa burlona de su rostro y, por un momento, pareció avergonzado de su actitud.

—Está bien, Geralt. Será como tú dices.

Les oyeron hablar sin entender lo que decían, la voz de Geralt era dura pero calmada, Lambert parecía más alterado. El intercambio de palabras fue breve en realidad, Geralt no era dado a decir más que lo justo y necesario. Pronto salió de allí, se detuvo un momento y clavó la mirada en Coën y Eskel.

—Enteraos bien todos: la última palabra la tengo yo. Ya sabéis de lo que hablo. Si hay que tomar una decisión de cualquier índole, vendréis a mi y nunca pasaréis por encima de mi parecer. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los dos asintieron. Vesemir terminó de vendar el pie a la niña y Geralt la cogió en brazos, la cubrió con su capa al pasar junto al colgador y subió con ella escaleras arriba.

Lambert salio de la cocina y todos le miraron.

—¿Todo bien, Lambert? —se preocupó Vesemir.

—Todo aclarado, por lo menos. Ahora tengo claro que Geralt se comporta como un lobo protegiendo a su cachorro. Es cuestión de no meterme más en lo que no me importa.

—Pues entonces no has entendido nada —le dijo el viejo—. Todos nos comportamos como lobos protegiendo a un cachorro, pero el cachorro es suyo. Eres el único al que ha habido que explicárselo.

—¿Me estás llamando tonto, Vesemir?

—Lambert —ladró el viejo brujo, cansado ya del carácter desafiante del otro—, Te estoy diciendo que no le toques los cojones a Geralt. Ni tampoco a mí, ¿está claro?

Sentada en un poyete saliente de la muralla, observaba con un poco de asco a Geralt despellejando a la cabra sobre la mesa de piedra. La capa negra del brujo la envolvía como un marco que realzaba sus cabellos cenicientos y sus mejillas rosadas, sus ojos se veían de un verde limpio como la hierba de primavera. Parecía un angelito, pero un angelito travieso y con más peligro que un vampiro superior descontrolado.

— Geralt, ¿has reñido con Lambert? —preguntó ella tras un rato reflexionando.

—No. Sólo le he aclarado las cosas.

_Debe ser verdad_, pensó ella_, porque se le ve muy tranquilo. Pero con él nunca se sabe… ¿Está enfadado conmigo? Porque debería estarlo. ¿Está disimulando su enfado? Tengo que averiguarlo. _

—En realidad él no ha tenido la culpa. Fui yo, te desobedecí. Me aproveché de lo que dijo sabiendo que tú no querías que fuera.

—Mmmhmm mhmmm. Lo sé.

—Geralt, ¿vas a castigarme?

—¿Debería? —preguntó mientras retiraba la piel y la colgaba entera de una cuerda para dejarla secar.

Ciri se mordió el labio.

—Sí. Me he portado mal desobedeciéndote y he hecho que Lambert y tú os enfadéis.

—No nos hemos enfadado.

_Segunda negación_.

Geralt abrió el vientre de la cabra y las vísceras se desparramaron sobre la mesa.

—Aún y así… ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuggggg, qué asco, Geralt! ¡Qué mal huele!

Él rió bajito_. Buena señal. Cuando está enfadado nunca se ríe._

—Tienes ya tu castigo, Ciri.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué castigo?

—Tu pie. Ese es tu castigo por desobedecer, y me parece suficiente. Porque ocurrirá que, en los días que no podrás entrenar, Vesemir va a enseñarte la teórica del oficio. Es tan aburrido que de por sí ya es un castigo.

—Geralt…

—¿Sí, Ciri?

—El día que esté preparada para correr la Senda… esa primera vez… me gustaría que me acompañaras.

—Eso tenía pensado, pequeña. Y no sólo la primera vez, sino hasta que estés lista para hacerla sola —el cuchillo se detuvo, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se incorporó. Se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos ensangrentadas en el muro, a ambos lados de la niña, la miró a los ojos, profundamente—. Ciri, quiero que aprendas, que prosperes, pero no a costa de más sufrimiento del que de ya de por sí te costará. Es muy duro, mucho, aún no lo sabes. Más de un día te acostarás dolorida y apaleada por el molino o por el péndulo, o por una caída del peine… Voy a ahorrarte lo que pueda. No me gusta verte sufrir. Por eso te pido que confíes en mí.

Ciri se quedó callada porque entendió. Y se emocionó. Unas traidoras lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos. Cuando el brujo le hablaba mostrando sus sentimientos le causaba este efecto, porque no quedaba ya nadie que se preocupara por ella como él lo hacía. Le echó los brazos al cuello, no pudo evitar el impulso.

—Lo siento, Geralt… A veces se me olvida lo mucho que me quieres.

Él correspondio a su abrazo procurando no tocarla con las manos llenas de sangre.

Eskel y Coën salieron en ese momento, les vieron, aflojaron el paso. No sabían si interrumpir el momento íntimo, pero mientras avanzaban Geralt rompió el abrazo y volvió al despiece de la cabra. Siguieron caminando hasta ellos.

—Venimos a ayudarte con la cabra, porque me temo que si no hoy no comeremos —bromeo Eskel.

—¿A quién le toca cocinar? —preguntó Geralt.

—A ti —dijeron a duo los dos brujos.

—Bien, me alegro, pues, de haber ido de caza. Voy a hacer un asado que os vais a chupar los dedos.

—Todos hacemos asados para chuparse los dedos, Geralt. Es lo único caliente que se puede hacer por los caminos. Es lo único decente que sabemos cocinar.

—Por eso. Alegraos de que haya ido de caza, pues hoy no habrá bazofia para comer. Eskel, ve a por dos cubos de agua para limpiar de sangre la mesa, las vísceras las dejaremos para los cuervos.

—Voy.

Y Geralt cumplió su promesa, se chuparon los dedos con el asado. Incluso Ciri, después de comerse sus setas y su ensalada, comió carne con deleite.

Después, cuando la tarde declinaba, Vesemir trajo un grueso volumen, se sentó junto a Ciri y lo abrió encima de la mesa. Geralt afilaba su espada cerca de ellos, de cara al fuego.

—Bueno, niña, vamos a estudiar monstruos, sus características y el modo de combatirlos. Mira esta ilustración —dijo inclinando el libro para que ella pudiera verla—. Esto es un Yghern, un miriápodo, su nombre científico es escolopendromorfo… parece que los científicos quieran que nos hagamos un nudo en la lengua al ponerles nombres a los especímenes, su puta madre… Perdón, Ciri. Como te decía…

—¡Eh, yo he visto uno de estos!

—Qué vas a haber visto tú…

—No miente, de bien cerca lo vio —intervino Geralt.

Vesemir alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Tú lo mataste —dijo la niña, excitada al recordar—, pero si no es por Braenn…

—Cierto, se había enrollado en mi pierna y me hubiera clavado las tenazas de no ser por las flechas de la dríada.

—A ver, niña, explícame eso. Cuéntame esa historia, distrae a este viejo con algo original que, de paso, viene bien a la lección de hoy.

La clase teórica no resultó en absoluto lo aburida que le augurara Geralt. De hecho, les gustó mucho… a todos los brujos, que contaron sus historias sobre ygherns reunidos en torno a la mesa, al calor del hogar.

Después de cenar, los brujos se sirvieron, como casi cada noche, sus jarras de gaviota blanca. Charlaron. Ciri estaba atenta al modo en que se miraban y se trataban Geralt y Lambert, y se quedó tranquila al ver que no había tirantez entre ellos. Al menos aparentemente. Después, cuando todos hubieron apurado las jarras y la conversación, se levantaron y se despidieron. Geralt la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

Se metió en la cama después de ella, y se extendió a su alrededor, pegándose a la espalda de la niña, que, como siempre, temblaba a acusa de las sábanas frías.

—¿Cómo va tu pie, Ciri? ¿Te duele?

—Un poco, si lo muevo.

—Mejorará pronto con el ungüento de Vesemir.

—Geralt… estaba pensando en cuando nos conocimos en Brokilón…

—Mhmmm… Qué aventura —sonrió el brujo.

—Me da vergüenza pensar cómo me comporté. Era muy tonta, ¿eh, Geralt? Con eso de cortaros la cabeza a ti y a Braenn, tratándoos como lacayos…

—Qué va, fue muy divertido. A fin de cuentas, princesa eras, acostumbrada a hacer lo que querías…

—Y seguramente seguiría siendo una princesa tontaina si no llega a pasar lo que pasó.

—Mira, Ciri, debajo de esa princesa consentida había un buen fondo. Es el que ha terminado aflorando al irse la princesa, porque ya estaba ahí. Y me lo mostraste ya entonces, por eso fue allí donde aprendí a quererte, pequeña. No seas tan dura contigo.

—Me sorprende lo bueno que eres.

—No te confíes demasiado.

—¡Ja! Si algo me has enseñado, es que puedo confiar en tí. Ahora no te sirve quererte hacer el duro conmigo.

—¿Usas mis propias palabras en mi contra?

Ciri bostezó con fuerza.

—No en tu contra. A tu favor, siempre.

Geralt sonrió.

—Buenas noches, brujilla.

—Buenas noches, Geralt.

Se levantó viento, se colaba de nuevo por la ventana mal ajustada, silbaba y ululaba y asustó a Ciri, estaba casi dormida y la despertó. Él la abrazó más fuerte.

—No pasa nada, es el viento. Duerme, Ciri, estoy a tu lado.

Se tranquilizó al momento, se relajó. Geralt pensó antes de dormirse que debía arreglar sin falta ese maldito postigo.

Capítulo 20

Pasadas dos semanas empezó el verdadero entrenamiento para Ciri. Trajeron para ella, de algún oscuro y polvoriento rincón, un aparato de madera que bien parecía un artilugio de torturas. Lo colocaron dentro de la fortaleza, en el descansillo circular desde donde partían las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones y las que bajaban al gran salón, que comprendía la completa extensión de la torre.

Ciri se quedó mirando el aparato anonadada. Parecía un barril, de la altura de Geralt, del cual salían palos a intervalos regulares, a dos niveles e intercalados. Cuatro palos abajo, que le llegaban a la niña por debajo de las rodillas, y cuatro arriba, por debajo de sus hombros. Tenia un mecanismo que lo hacía girar, y cuando giraba los palos se agitaban. Su finalidad era potenciar la agilidad y la habilidad de esquivar como un reflejo condicionado, automático.

También en el patio, donde el armazón de madera llevaba un cuarto de siglo sin sus complementos, colgaron para ella un péndulo y una bolsa de cuero. Le explicaron que servía para practicar los pasos de espada combinados y el espacio en su ejecución.

Limpiaron de broza y pinaza el peine, que consistía en una serie de troncos clavados en el suelo en línea recta con una altura de algo más de un metro, usado para practicar el equilibrio en los pasos de espada.

Pronto entendió que Geralt no había exagerado cuando le dijo que sería duro.

Primero la pusieron ante el molino.

—¿Qué es esto, Geralt?

—Lo llamamos el molino. Verás, Ciri —le explicó Geralt mientras ajustaba la velocidad del artilugio—, este aparato gira y tienes que saltar los palos de abajo y enseguida esquivar los de arriba.

—Y, ¿cómo puede girar?

—¿Crees que eso es lo importante? Lo importante es que el molino gira, y te derribará si te golpea. A veces hacia un lado, a veces hacia el otro, varía cuando quiere. Eso es cuanto debes saber.

—Uno si, uno no, uno sí, uno no…—contaba Ciri—, osea, salto el de abajo y esquivo el de arriba. Parece fácil.

—Cuidado, los palos se mueven, así que tú también tienes que moverte. Recuerda que gira a ambos lados a voluntad, no basta con repetir un patrón. Rapidez, sí, pero también necesitas reflejos. Para empezar, lo pondremos despacio; a medida que mejores iremos aumentando la velocidad. ¿Estás preparada?

Geralt soltó el saco de arena de la polea y el molino comenzó a moverse.

—Sí.

Daba auténtico miedo, tenía un aspecto realmente amenazador, pero se obligó a avanzar hacia el monstruo de las estacas. Ciri saltó el primer palo, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y esquivó el segundo.

—Bien, así, pero no te confies. ¡Salta! ¡Esquiva!

—¡Auuuuuuuuuuh!

—¡No te quedes parada, sigue, o te volverá a golpear!

—¡Ayyyy!

El palo barrió su pierna y la lanzó al suelo. La niña no sabía si frotarse el brazo o el tobillo. Había recibido dos buenos impactos, y no recibió más porque Geralt la arrastró fuera del alcance del diabólico aparato.

Evitó mirarla a los ojos, no quería ver las lágrimas que, seguramente, estarían anegándolos, porque sabía cuánto dolían los golpes de los palos. Se dio cuenta de lo difícil que se le iba a hacer, de que lo iba a pasar tan mal como entonces, cuando era él el que recibía los estacazos.

—¿Te duele?

—No mucho —mintió.

—Vamos otra vez, acércate. ¿Preparada? ¡Salta! ¡Esquiva! ¡Cuidado, que cambia de dirección!

Una hora de molino fue suficiente para Geralt. Y, por supuesto, para Ciri. Aunque parecía que en un momento dado la niña empezaba a espabilarse y a hacerlo bastante bien, dos nuevos impactos la tiraron y el dolor, probablemente, no la dejó concentrarse lo suficiente. El entrenamiento acabó con unos cuantos porrazos más.

Geralt entró en el salón solo, Ciri había ido a la habitación por orden suya. Vesemir le miró expectante.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —le preguntó el vejete.

Geralt no contestó, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada significativa.

—¿Qué esperabas, Lobo? —se rió Vesemir—. Nadie nace enseñado, te lo aseguro.

—Lo sé —respondio sombrío.

—Veo —dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. El viejo le entendía, vio claramente el motivo de su actitud hosca—, que vas a necesitar ayuda. La tienes al alcance, Geralt, lo sabes. No estás solo en esto. Habla con los chicos.

El brujo albino asintió despacio. Sí, hablaría con ellos. No se veía capaz de llevarlo todo. Su afán por protegerla era demasiado fuerte como para soportar verla sufrir durante horas, un día tras otro.

—¿Dónde está ese ungüento tuyo, Vesemir? Ciri lo necesita.

—Ahora te lo traigo. Tendré que ponerme a hacer más… bastante más.

—Empezaremos con lo más fácil, Ciri—dijo Eskel—. Tienes que efectuar los pasos de espada que practicas con Geralt, pero sin caerte del peine, manteniendo el equilibrio. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí…

—¡Paso adelante, ataque, paso atrás! Muy bien, Ciri. Otra vez. Cuidado, levanta más los pies o tropezarás y te caerás. Así. Y de nuevo… ¡Eh, equilibra, equilibra la espada que te vas abajo!

—Huyyyyyyyy de qué me ha ido…

—Claro, porque eres una torpona. Tienes que coger la espada con firmeza o te hará caer cuando ejecutes los pasos, si la coges así te desequilibra. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No soy tonta, si me lo explicas claro que lo entiendo, Eskel…

—Pues venga, listilla, otra vez. ¡Paso adelante, ataque, paso atrás! Bien, Ciri, muy bien. Otra vez.

—Verás que con un solo péndulo no es para nada complicado, Ciri. Se trata de que calcules el tiempo entre el vaivén del péndulo para pasar y golpear con la espada la bolsa. Usando un quiebro antes de entrar y una media pirueta para pasar, te dará el ímpetu necesario para golpear la bolsa. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Mmmhmm, creo que sí.

—Bien. Colócate a dos pasos del péndulo. Ahora lo pongo en marcha, ¿preparada?

—Sí.

—¡Ya!

—¡Jaaa! ¿Lo hice bien, Geralt?

—Para ser la primera vez, no ha estado mal. Pero procura no desplazarte tanto o tendrás problemas cuando coloquemos el segundo péndulo. Más ajustado, Ciri. Probemos otra vez. ¿Lista?

—Sí.

—¡Adelante!

—¡Ay! ¡Ufff!

—Mal. Te dije más ajustado, no que te metieras delante del péndulo… ¿te has hecho daño?

—No…

—Venga, otra vez.

Durante y después de la cena, Ciri estuvo más callada que de costumbre. Geralt la miraba un poco preocupado, pero sabía que había sido un día duro para ella. Se había acabado el juego, ahora era de verdad, y esa realidad dolía en forma de moratones. Lo sabía, todos los sabían porque habían pasado por ello.

Cuando se acostaron esa noche, Ciri gimió cuando trató de abrazarla como solia hacer. Le dolían los golpes del molino en los brazos y en las piernas.

—Ciri —le dijo Geralt—, ¿te has puesto el ungüento de Vesemir?

—Esta mañana…

—¿Dónde lo has dejado?

—En la mesilla.

Geralt se giró y cogió el bote de cristal, lo destapó y metió los dedos, los sacó con una bola de pasta de color pardo.

—Destápate. ¿Dónde te duele?

—Aquí, aquí y aquí.

El brujo untó con cuidado el ungüento en el brazo, la cadera y la pierna de Ciri. Ella siseó un poco y él maldijo mentalmente. Cuando terminó, tapó el bote y se limpió la mano con la sábana. Ya la cambiarían por la mañana, pensó despreocupado. Volvió a cubrir sus cuerpos con las mantas, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a la niña, y ella tampoco se acercó a él.

Al día siguiente se despertó sola. Le costó despertar. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo y cansancio. Cuando se incorporó sintió calambres en la barriga y en las piernas, pero se levantó igual. Se mareó ligeramente, se apoyó en la cama y vio la sangre.

Se miró las piernas, le sorprendió la vista de los cardenales que habían aparecido, pero no vio ningún corte ni sangre en ellas. ¿De dónde era la sangre de la sábana? Volvió a explorarse, ésta vez no sólo las zonas de los golpes. Y entonces se fijó en sus braguitas.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, la consternación la dejó boquiabierta. Sabía lo que era eso. Nenneke se lo había explicado en Ellander, para que no se asustara cuando le pasara. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sintió vergüenza, una vegüenza profunda y humillante ante la idea de que Geralt viera eso. No quería que Geralt se diera cuenta, no quería siquiera que se enterara de que ella sangraba. Pero, ¿cómo no se iba a dar cuenta? Dormía en braguitas junto a él. Y ahora estaría sucia, manchando la cama, manchándolo todo.

Sintió una repentina desesperación, una triteza que la ahogaba y las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos, se derramaron por sus mejillas porque había dejado de ser una niña. Lloró, porque sabía a lo que debía renunciar a partir de ahora. Demasiado pronto, se dijo. No quería, pero la evidencia estaba ahí y no era cuestión de voluntad.

Debía dejar de dormir con Geralt. Ante este hecho tan alejado de sus deseos, se sintió desolada y el desconsuelo arreció.

Sollozó mientras deshacía la cama deprisa, mientras se cambiaba las braguitas y se vestía. Salió a toda prisa con toda la ropa manchada. Buscó a escondidas un lienzo grueso y se lo puso, luego lavó la ropa, sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo, hasta que no quedó rastro de su sangre. Tendió las sábanas en el patio, pero no sus braguitas. Las tendió escondidas en una de las habitaciones apuntaladas en las que nadie entraba.

Cuando bajaba a desayunar, se encontró con que Geralt la estaba buscando. Se sonrojó.

—¿Dónde estabas? Llevo rato buscándote.

—Lavando las sábanas manchadas de ungüento —le dijo.

Él se percató de sus ojos rojos e irritados y se sintió violento. Lo achacó al dolor o al miedo al entrenamiento. No preguntó lo que debería haber preguntado y, por ende, no averiguó lo que debería haber averiguado.

—Bien, baja a desayunar. Después irás con Coën al molino.

—¿Entrenaré con Coën? ¿No contigo? —dijo sorprendida y disgustada.

—Tengo algo que hacer, Ciri—mintió—. Más tarde nos veremos en el péndulo.

Bajó intentando disimular el temblor que recorría su cuerpo al pensar en el día que le esperaba.

De nuevo el molino le dio de palos. No conseguía concentrarse, el dolor menstrual impedía que se moviera con rapidez, estaba un poco mareada y también los golpes del día anterior entorpecían lo suyo. Coën detuvo el molino a la media hora, viendo que no era capaz de esquivar más de dos series seguidas.

—Bueno, Ciri, dejémoslo aquí. No le cojes el ritmo, pero ya lo harás, no te preocupes. Es pronto, acabas de empezar a entrenar. ¿Te duele mucho?

—Sólo un poco.

—Bien, ve a ponerte el ungüento o Geralt nos arreglará la memoria a base de cinto. Te espero en el peine.

Se cayó del peine al final del ejercicio, pero Coën logró pillarla al vuelo. Lo vio venir. Lo vio venir desde en momento en que se subió en él, por sus movimientos algo descoordinados, torpes, por la ligera inclinación hacia delante de su cuerpo que la desequilibraba, porque continuaba desconcentrada. Pero también él dio por sentado que era producto del miedo y del dolor y tampoco preguntó.

Cuando llegó al péndulo estaba apática. Logró salir indemne de este, pero consiguió que Geralt se enfadara un poco con ella. Eso era lo último que necesitaba, pero, pese al sentimiento que la embargaba, consiguió evitar llorar delante suyo.

Después del entrenamiento y antes de la hora de la comida, se escondió en un rincón de las cuadras y se tumbó en posición fetal, envolviendo su vientre con los brazos. Y lloró hasta hartarse.

A la hora de comer, reinó un silencio extraño en el salón. Los brujos observaban de soslayo el rostro serio de Ciri, sus ojos rojos y su languidez y se inquietaron. Algo iba mal con la princesa.

Todos lo veían y, a la vez, no veían nada. Se preguntaban, pero a ellos mismos, quedándose con las respuestas más sencillas, sin ir más allá. Curiosamente, ni siquiera el viejo Vesemir llegaría a la conclusión lógica de por qué unos días al mes Ciri parecía más sensible, más torpe y más dolorida.

—Ciri —la llamó el viejo maestro cuando se acercó a recoger su plato tras la comida—, esta tarde no habrá entrenamientos. Descansa, niña, y échate más ungüento.

—Gracias, tío Vesemir, lo haré.

Lo que sí hizo el viejo en cuanto desapareció del comedor fue llamar la atención a Geralt sobre el hecho de que quizá estaban sobrepasando lo recomendado para una niña que empieza a entrenar.

—Está bien. De momento, que entrene sólo por las mañanas, hasta que se vaya soltando. ¿Estais de acuerdo? —les dijo a los demás brujos.

Todos asintieron.

Esa tarde nevó de nuevo. Ciri miraba caer los copos esponjosos y gruesos desde la ventana de su habitación. Desde ésta se dominaba la parte izquierda del castillo, la mitad del patio y las montañas, pero ahora no podía verse más allá de unos pocos metros.

—Ah, estás aquí.

Geralt la había estado buscando y entró en la habitación. A ella el corazón le dio un vuelco, porque tenia que hablar con él y no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni sabía cómo iba a tomárselo.

Se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, había estado evitándole. Pero ahora estaba allí.

—Ciri, ven, siéntate conmigo —la llamó el.

Ella dejó la ventana y le obedeció. Se sentó junto a él en la cama.

—¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? —dijo pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Es todo muy difícil, y yo muy torpe.

—Todos nos hemos sentido así al empezar. Todos hemos sido apaleados por el molino, golpeados por el péndulo y nos hemos caído del peine. Estás empezando, tienes que aprender y no se aprende en dos días. Pero mejorarás, lo iras viendo poco a poco, y, de pronto, tu avance será más rápido. Así ha sido siempre.

Ella se recostó en su hombro. Sujetó con mano firme sus emociones. O se lo soltaba ya o nunca podría, porque se estaba empezando a arrepentir y buscaba tontas soluciones para evitarlo.

—Geralt… creo que… que ha llegado el momento en que deberíamos dormir separados.

Él se sorprendió tanto que casi respingó. Le cogió completamente desprevenido y se sintió como si le hubieran arrojado una jarra de agua fría.

—Bien.

—Es que me haces daño en los moratones sin darte cuenta. Geralt, yo lo odio, tú lo sabes, pero es que…

—Lo sé, Ciri, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Y, ciertamente, ya es hora, como te dije cuando llegamos a Kaer Morhen.

—¿No te enfadas?

—No me puedo enfadar por algo que ha de ser de ese modo, Ciri. Es lo correcto. ¿Es por eso que andabas mustia toda la mañana?

—Sí.

—¿Estás más tranquila ya? Parece que me lo he tomado muy bien —bromeó.

—Pues yo no. No me gusta que las cosas cambien. No me gusta… —_hacerme mayor_, concluyó Ciri para sí haciendo un puchero, y ya no pudo contener más la extraña tristeza que la atenazaba.

—Ven aquí.

Geralt la empujó a su regazo y la abrazó, la dejó desahogare, creyendo entender, pero sin entender nada.

Tampoco ella entendía el revoltijo de emociones, producto de las hormonas, que embotaban sus pensamientos. Sobre todo, uno. Uno que se le repetía y le daba miedo, muchísimo miedo.

_Algo termina._

Algo estaba terminando.

Capítulo 21

A mediados de diciembre, todo empezó a mejorar. Los entrenamientos comenzaban a dar sus frutos. Ciri cobró confianza en ella misma a medida que prosperaba, con lo cual progresaba más rápido. Y los brujos, como es normal, estaban contentos con sus avances, de buen humor, en especial Geralt. Volvió a ser la misma de antes, se acabaron las caras largas y los ojos rojos y llorosos. Ciri se estaba endureciendo.

Kaer Morhen parecía un enorme pastel de nata. La nieve no dejaba de caer, cubriendo con un considerable grueso los patios, lo alto de las torres, el adarve de las murallas y las copas de los árboles de las montañas. Los sonidos parecían amortiguados por la nieve, irreales, y se hacía fatigoso y pesado caminar encima de esta, pues se les hundían las piernas hasta más arriba de las rodillas.

Cada día, cuando no nevaba, los brujos limpiaban con palas el peine y el péndulo para que ella pudiera entrenar, pero muchos días no era posible. Esos días se entrenaba exclusivamente en el molino y con Geralt a espada dentro de la torre.

Pero también había tiempo para el ocio. En una de sus explotaciones, Ciri encontró trineos y patines de hielo. El Gwenllech y el lago estaban helados, así que convenció a Geralt para ir a patinar.

—Ooooh, hay demasiada nieve sobre el hielo…

La cara de decepción de Ciri le dio mucha pena al brujo. La niña llevaba dando saltos de alegría desde que encontrara los patines, deseando usarlos, pero la abundante capa de nieve hacía imposible patinar.

—Ve a buscar a los demás, Ciri. Diles que les necesito.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú díselo.

Al cabo de un rato Ciri estaba de vuelta con Eskel, Coën y Lambert.

—Geralt —gritó Lambert—, ¿no pretenderás que patinemos?

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero que me ayudéis a despejar un buen trozo de hielo.

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Eskel—. No pienso ir a por las palas. Además, nos tiraríamos toda la tarde.

Geralt bufó.

—Usad la Señal de Aard, mentecatos.

—Ah, joder…

Entre las cuatro señales, pronto tuvieron una gran extensión de hielo libre de nieve, y los tres brujos se volvieron a la fortaleza con el eterno agradecimiento de Ciri. Y con los pies mojados.

Al brujo nunca le gustó el patinaje, al contrario que a Ciri. A pesar de su excepcional sentido del equilibrio, no se manejaba bien a la hora de moverse, y no digamos ya cuando tenía que frenar. Sin embargo, Ciri se movía con agilidad y gracia, hacía giros y frenaba salpicando a Geralt con el polvo de nieve que despedían las cuchillas.

—¡Así no, patoso! —le regañaba ella, muerta de risa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Pues cómo?

—Así, mira.

Y Ciri trazaba una curva cerrada para frenar, arrojándole de nuevo polvo de nieve.

—Ahora tú.

Geralt intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero sólo conseguía una torpe imitación, lo cual hacía estallar en risas a la niña.

—Otra vez, Geralt.

El brujo bufó, con la sensación de que los papeles se habían invertido y ahora Ciri era la maestra y él el alumno.

Mientras obedecía las órdenes de la niña, mientras era el alumno, no pudo evitar evaluarse a él mismo como profesor. Sorprendentemente, Ciri tenía más paciencia que él. A veces ella se había quejado de que era el más duro de sus profesores, más incluso que Lambert, y él no le había hecho caso. Pero ahora no tenía más remedio que admitirlo. Tomó nota y se juró que se conduciría con más delicadeza en adelante, si es que era capaz de tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder controlarse. Lo cierto era que no tenía intención de ser duro con Ciri, sino que el miedo a que se hiciera daño lo ponía en tensión.

—Podríamos practicar espada sobre hielo, Geralt. Seguro que aquí no te sería tan fácil ganarme.

—Y podría ser también que al final de la tarde patine tan bien como tú y te quedes pasmada.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya me gustaría a mí verlo!

—¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?

—Mmhm… No te veo muy dispuesto, la verdad. No te lo tomes a mal, pero sería muy frustrante que todo se te diera bien.

—Ciri…

—¿Qué?

—Todo se me da bien.

—¡Ja! ¿Eso te crees? Pues te vas a llevar un buen chasco.

Ciri se lanzó hacia delante, cobrando paultinamente una velocidad endiablada. Geralt puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió.

No era capaz de darle alcance. La niña trazaba curvas cerradas, levantando nubes de polvo, le esquivaba, se burlaba de él patinando de espaldas y volteaba para ponerse de frente, volviendo a diblarle a toda velocidad. Y Geralt hacía lo que podía para seguirle el ritmo sin caerse. Ella incluso se permitió girar como una peonza, muy rápido, para salir con un salto sobre una pierna que dejó al brujo deslumbrado.

—¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso sin caerte, Ciri?

—Va, seguro que antes de que termine la tarde lo haces tú también —se burló—. ¡Venga, inténtalo!

—Pero, ¿cómo…

—Curva cerrada e impúlsate, luego junta los pies y ponte de puntillas. Cuando quieras acabar, salta sobre una pierna y estira la otra. Fácil.

Geralt se la quedó mirando.

—Me parece que, de momento, seguiré perfeccionando mi frenada y mis giros.

—Pues empieza a patinar, esta vez yo persigo. ¡Va, hasta te daré algo de ventaja!

Geralt volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Ciri iba a darle caza, el brujo conjuró una débil Señal de Aard, haciéndola retroceder e impiciendo que le capturara. Ciri montó en cólera y le llamó tramposo a voz en grito, y él estalló en carcajadas al verla tan enfadada.

—Tengo mis recursos, brujilla —dijo tan campante.

Pero ni siquiera con trampas pudo evitar que le cazara, lo cual celebraron con muchas risas y la victoria moral de Ciri.

Mientras se divertían, mientras pasaban las horas, realmente el brujo mejoró mucho, incluso empezó a cogerle gusto al patinaje.

Al anochecer, ambos se pusieron las botas y las raquetas de nieve y colgaron sobre sus hombros los patines. Regresaron a la fortaleza cogidos de la mano y charlando sobre la clase de patinaje, felices.

Esa noche, durante la cena, los brujos escucharon divertidos a una Ciri eufórica relatar la tarde. Consiguió contagiarles el entusiasmo, y se avinieron a intentarlo la tarde siguiente. Más que nada, la curiosidad de ver a Ciri en acción fue lo que les decidió.

Geralt volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

La tarde siguiente, tal y como habían dicho, los cuatro brujos y la niña bajaron al lago. Como no había vuelto a nevar, la superficie de hielo seguía en buenas condiciones. Los cinco se pusieron los patines y pisaron el hielo con cautela.

Resultó que Coën era un experto patinador, a la altura de Ciri, pero no así los otros, que parecían tan patosos como Geralt. En seguida se formaron dos grupos, así que Coën y Ciri se dedicaron a perseguirse con una agilidad y velocidad que excluía a los demás, y los otros tres hacían lo que podían.

Pero a Ciri le gustaba más enseñar a Geralt. Pronto se cansó de pavonearse con Coën y centró su atención en su brujo. La niña quería que aprendiera a patinar bien.

—Tienes que dominar la frenada. Es lo más importante de todo, Geralt. Si no lo haces bien, puedes hacerte daño, puedes chocar contra algo y caer. Y el hielo es duro.

—Creo que ya lo voy dominando. No salpico tanto hielo como tú, pero creo que eso es más presunción que necesidad, ¿verdad, Ciri?

—No, qué va. Cuanto más en seco quieres frenar, mas hielo raspan las cuchillas.

—Suena de un lógico que hasta me lo creería, mentirosilla. Anda, juega con Coën, que es el único que te sigue el ritmo.

—No, Geralt, quiero que aprendas para echarte una carrera. Y ganarte.

—Si aprendo, no me ganarás.

—Ja que no. En el hielo no importa lo largas que tengas las piernas, ¿sabes?

—¿Que no? Ahora verás…

Geralt se lanzó hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Ciri le siguió. No podía pasarle.

Conjurando la Señal de Aard, avanzó por la zona virgen. La nieve se desplazaba ante la fuerza de la Señal, creando un camino que él seguía a toda velocidad. Y Ciri le perseguía muy de cerca. Hasta que, en una zona no muy alejada de la orilla, la nieve desplazada reveló unas rocas justo en medio el camino del brujo. No pudo sortearlas ni frenar, pues no había suficiente margen, así que las saltó. Ciri trató de hacer lo mismo para no chocar, pero no se elevó lo suficiente y cayó pesadamente sobre el hielo. Y el hielo se había resquebrajado a causa del impacto de las cuchillas de Geralt. La nieve impidió que resbalara más alla de la rotura.

Quieta sobre la superficie, Ciri escuchó los crujidos del hielo al rajarse. No pestañeó, incluso aguanto la respiración, inmóvil. Geralt se acercó con cautela.

—¡No te muevas, Ciri! ¡Quédate completamente quieta! —dijo tendiéndose en el hielo.

—…Geralt… Se está rompiendo… —gimió ella aterrorizada.

—Te cogeré antes, no te muevas…

El brujo se arrastró con cuidado, aproximándose a la niña. Extendió su brazo hacia ella.

—¡Cógeme la mano, Ciri!

—¡No llego!

—Un poco más, ¡estírate un poco más, Ciri!

Alargó el brazo con cuidado todo lo que pudo. Sus dedos se rozaron, se tocaron… y entonces apareció Coën, rodeando la roca. El hielo se rompió.

Geralt se precipitó hacia adelante para agarrar a Ciri en el momento en que el hielo se rompía, pero no pudo evitar que cayera en el agujero y se hundiera en el agua helada; Coën también cayó, y finalmente incluso Geralt, pues el hielo no dejó de romperse debajo suyo. El agua paralizó a la niña, el frío se clavó en su piel como miles de agujas. Geralt y Coën la agarraron y la impulsaron fuera del agua, después salieron ellos mismos. Temblando, el brujo blanco tomó a Ciri en sus brazos y patinó de vuelta, seguido por Coën.

Entraron en el salón deprisa, Geralt puso a la niña frente a la chimenea y comenzó a quitarle la ropa empapada. Vesemir se levantó, alarmado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Se ha roto el hielo? —dijo obsevando las ropas mojadas de los tres.

—Justamente eso, Vesemir… ¡Lambert, tráeme una manta! Está azul, hay que hacerla entrar en calor pronto… Y tú, Coën, quítate todo eso mojado, ¿a qué esperas?

—¿Y tú, Geralt?

—Primero Ciri.

—La bañera, Geralt, vamos a meterla en la bañera, será el modo más rápido de calentarla. Pondré un par de ollas en el fuego...—sugirió el viejo brujo.

—Aquí está la manta, Geralt —dijo Lambert tendiéndosela.

Envolvió a la niña en la manta frente a la chimenea y comenzó a frotarla vigorosamente. A Ciri le castañeteaban los dientes y temblaba con violencia.

—Eskel, ayúdame —pidió—. Frótale los pies, los dedos. Sobre todo, los dedos…

—¡Lambert, trae la bañera y comienza a llenarla! —ordeno Vesemir mientras colocaba en el fuego dos cubos de hierro llenos de agua. — ¡No te quedes ahí parado!

Llenaron la bañera para Ciri con agua caliente y la metieron dentro. La niña se quejó de dolor cuando el calor repentino templó su cuerpo helado, tenía calambres en las extremidades, pero al poco se le pasó y se tranquilizo, cesaron los temblores.

—Geralt —dijo Vesemir—, ve a quitarte esa ropa. Yo me quedo con Ciri.

La niña, relajada con el agradable calor del agua, se quedó dormida. Vesemir cuidaba, con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, que no se sumergiera. Geralt se quitó la ropa frente al fuego y se envolvió en la manta. Coën estaba también sentado envuelto en otra, muy cerca del hogar. Lamber preparó gaviota blanca y les pasó a ambos una jarra, el preparado ayudó a que entraran en calor más rápido.

Más tarde fueron a vestirse y despertaron a Ciri. La sacaron del agua y volvieron a envolverla en la manta.

—Mueve los dedos de los pies, ¿puedes? —le pidió Geralt.

Ella lo hizo sin problemas.

—Ahora los de las manos.

También lo hizo sin contratiempos.

—Bueno, parece que todo está bien. ¿Sigues teniendo frío?

—Un poco.

—Esto te sentará estupendamente, Ciri —dijo Lambert saliendo de la cocina con un cuenco humeante—. He preparado caldo de hierbas para todos. Geralt, Coën, ¿lo tomaréis en la mesa o frente al fuego con Ciri?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Lambert… —gruñó Coën.

—Ahora os lo traigo — dijo este poniendo el cuenco en las manos de la niña.

Durante un buen rato, en el salón sólo se oyó el crepitar relajante del hogar y a los tres sorbiendo del cuenco de caldo. Agradecieron a Lambert su iniciativa, pues les sentó estupendamente.

Vesemir miraba a los tres desde la mesa, mientras sorbía su propio caldo. Gruñó.

—¿Me vais a explicar qué demonios ha pasado? A estas alturas el hielo del lago no debería quebrarse fácilmente…

Se lo exlicaron, y el viejo brujo frunció el ceño.

—Ya ha sido mala suerte, Lobo. Pero quizá, por el bien de la niña, mejor no dejarse llevar con el mismo apasionamiento que ella. Sin ánimo de crítica, Geralt.

—Es contagioso, Vesemir. A veces es difícil contener al niño que todos llevamos dentro y no jugar con ella. Pero ser siempre los adultos que ponen pegas a todo, que tan sólo le exigen esfuerzo continuamente no creo que sea lo mejor para Ciri. Ha sido un accidente. Sí, se podía haber evitado y se evitará en adelante, pero no a costa de impedir que se divierta.

—Pues hazlo, pero con garantías, Lobo.

Geralt asintió, maldiciendo en su interior la llamada de atención de Vesemir. Tenía razón, había sido imprudente, y eso aún le daba más rabia. No pudo dejar de sentirse como un niño reprendido por el viejo maestro, lo cual era humillante a estas alturas de su vida.

Sin embargo, también le agradó ver cuán importante era Ciri para el brujo. Ver a las claras cuánto la quería ya.

Esa noche Geralt preparó las mantas frente al fuego. No iba a dejar que Ciri durmiera en su fría habitación. A ella le trajo recuerdos del camino y sonrió contenta.

—Geralt…—dijo ella—, esta noche, como excepción… ¿dormirías conmigo? Es decir, tú tampoco deberías dormir en esa habitación fría. O sea, que también te caíste al agua helada…

—La oferta es muy tentadora, desde luego. Y, en verdad, no me apetece nada meterme entre sábanas frías. Sí, Ciri, me quedaré a dormir contigo. Excepcionalmente.

Ciri le hizo un sitio, y él se acopló al cuerpo de la niña, compartiendo el calor. La envolvió amorosamente en sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza, aspirando el aroma a verbena de sus cabellos. Se sintió contento.

—Geralt…

—Mmhmm?

—¿Ya no volvermos a patinar?

—¿Por qué no? Claro que volveremos a patinar, Ciri, si tú quieres. Pero se acabaron las carreras locas por zonas desconocidas.

Ella sonrió, complacida.

—No es la primera vez que me caigo al agua en el hielo, ¿sabes? Y no ha impedido que me vuelva a poner los patines.

—Ha sido un desafortunado accidente. Si llevamos cuidado, no tiene por qué volver a pasar. Pero quizá mañana podríamos probar los trineos…

—Oh, no. Tienes que aprender a frenar bien.

Geralt suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Ciri soltó una carcajada.

—Veo que no me queda más remedio que aprender rápido…

—No hay prisa, Geralt, aún queda mucho invierno.

Geralt bufó. Guardaron silencio mientras el fuego crepitaba deliciosamente.

—¿Estás bien, Ciri? ¿Tienes frío?

Pero Ciri ya estaba dormida, calentita y feliz entre sus brazos.

Capitulo 22

Geralt y Ciri estaban de pie en el inicio de la Senda. Hacia un frío de mil demonios, enero estaba resultando gélido, mucho más de lo habitual. Estaba siendo este un invierno excepcionalmente frío.

—¿Estás lista, Ciri? —preguntó Geralt, exhalando vaho al hablar.

—Sí.

—Adelante entonces.

Ambos empezaron a correr por el camino, saltando los primeros obstáculos sin problema.

—Recuerda que no es una carrera. Más despacio, Ciri, hasta que conozcas bien el terreno.

—¡Jaaaaaaaaaa, te estoy ganandoooo! ¡Huy!

—¡Pero mira para adelante, joder! ¿Te has hecho daño?

Geralt tendió la mano a Ciri para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó y se levantó de un salto.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¡Sigamos!

—Bien. Aquella piedra tienes que saltarla entera, sin ponerle un pie encima.

Ciri la saltó apoyando un pie en lo alto.

—¡Eh, brujilla, vuelve aquí! Dije sin tocarla. Vuelve a saltarla, puedes hacerlo de sobras. ¡Y no te muerdas la lengua, ¿acaso quieres cortártela con los dientes?!

—¿Cojo carrerilla?

—Coje lo que quieras, pero sáltala.

La niña lo intentó, pero volvió a apoyar el pie.

—Su puta madre…

—Sin palabrotas, Ciri. ¿Qué ocurre, no puedes levantar más las piernas?

—Me caeré, Geralt. Esta roca es muy grande.

El brujo se la miró, comparándola con la piedra.

—Bueno —concedió—, puedes apoyar el pie, esperaremos a que crezcas un poco más para hacerlo bien. Sigue corriendo.

Un poco más adelante se encontraron una grieta de un metro y medio de anchura. Geralt la saltó sin dificultad, Ciri frenó en seco.

—Oh, vamos, muchacha, ¿a qué tanto miedo? Puedes saltarlo de sobras.

—Ya lo sé, Geralt, pero es que he visto algo…

El brujo se asomó a la grieta y miró hacia abajo. Su vista captó un movimiento entre la vegetación, pero fue su fino oído el que oyó al animalito.

—Es sólo un gatito, Ciri, no tienes por qué asustarte.

La cara de Ciri se iluminó. Inhaló audiblemente, excitada.

—¡Un gatito! ¿Puedo quedármelo, Geralt? ¿Puedo?

—Ni hablar.

—¿Por qué no? Sería útil contra las ratas…

—Si es que las ratas no se lo comen a él. Además, sabes muy bien que los gatos no se llevan muy bien con los brujos. Lo has visto.

—Pero es muy pequeño aún, Geralt. Se acostumbrará a nosotros.

Al brujo no le pasó despercibido que la niña se incluyera como una bruja, a pesar de no tener las mutaciones, y le hizo gracia. A pesar de todo, no se dejó convencer, al menos de momento.

—He dicho que no, y es que no.

Llegaron al salón donde los demás brujos estaban charlando, Geralt tenía el ceño fruncido, Ciri una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mirad lo que nos hemos encontrado en la Senda! —Les dijo corriendo hacia ellos, mostrando un bulto rubio atigrado que llevaba en los brazos.

—¿Qué llevas, niña? —dijo Vesemir.

—¡Un gatito!

—¿De dónde demonios habrá salido? —se extrañó Eskel.

—Vete a saber… —dijo Lambert.

—Tio Vesemir, ¿me lo puedo quedar?

De todos era sabido que el viejo brujo no quería animales dentro de la fortaleza, y menos animales inútiles. Tenían cabras, caballos y en su día tuvieron gallinas e incluso dos vacas, pero nunca mascotas. Por ello, los demas brujos, incluido Geralt, miraron al viejo maestro esperando la negativa.

—Claro que sí, pequeña. Pero deberás hacerte cargo de él, es decir, no quiero ver una meada o algo peor en ningún sitio. Tú te ocuparás de su comida y agua, y si resultara que no se adaptara y diera algún tipo de problema, se irá de aquí inmediatamente. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Ciri?

—Sí, tio Vesemir. Se portará bien, ya lo verás. ¿Puedo coger una cesta vieja para hacerle una cama?

—Puedes —concedió el brujo.

Los brujos se quedaron pasmados sin excepción. Ciri salió del salón con el gatito en los brazos, saltando contenta.

—Ahora sí creo que chocheas, Vesemir —dijo Eskel.

—Bah, un gato no da trabajo, y seguramente cuando crezca lo suficiente se marchará para no volver, si es que las ratas no se lo comen antes. Para qué le voy a dar un disgusto a la niña, a ver. Todos lo sabemos, los brujos no les gustamos. Dejadla que disfrute.

Nadie le llevó la contraria, porque ninguno quería desilusionar a la niña. La querían y les gustaba verla feliz.

—Será mejor que no se lo coman las putas ratas o tendremos un drama de la leche —dijo Lambert.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitar que lo cogiera —explicó Geralt—. Se tiró de la primera grieta hasta abajo para capturarlo, a pesar de que le dije que no le daba permiso para quedárselo. Cuando lo tuvo en brazos, con esa cara llena de ilusión que pone ella, ya sabéis cuál, no pude obligarla a dejarlo…

—Lo imagino —intervino Coën—. Hermanos brujos, admitámoslo: la princesita nos tiene comiendo de su mano.

—Cómo no —dijo Eskel—. Me cuesta recordar un invierno tan entretenido como este… la niña ha traído vida a este viejo y moribundo castillo. Bueno, voy a buscar un par de cuencos para la comida y agua del cachorro.

Todos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡Ciri! —dijo Geralt a la niña, que entraba de nuevo en el salón con el gatito metido en una cesta entre trapos viejos—, aún queda mucha mañana, no has terminado tu entrenamiento. Ya que no hemos recorrido la Senda, al menos aprovecharemos el tiempo en otras cosas. Deja la cesta y ve a por tu espada de madera, te espero en el patio.

Ciri llegó al patio con su espada y la cesta. La dejó a un lado y se acercó a Geralt, que había fruncido el ceño.

—¿No te dije que dejaras la cesta abajo? —dijo contrariado.

—Sí, pero…

—Sí, pero nada. No quiero que te distraiga.

—No me distraeré.

—Más te vale o el gato se irá de aquí.

Ciri torcio el gesto.

—Tío Vesemir me ha dejado, y manda más que tú.

—Vesemir te ha dado permiso siempre y cuando no cause problemas, y ya los está causando.

—¿Por qué? Yo sólo lo he dejado ahí… ¿qué más te da? No voy a distraerme, sólo quiero tenerlo cerca.

—Eso ya lo veremos… Venga, empecemos. Cúbrete. Vamos, ¡ataque y retroceso! Parada, Ciri, siempre parada tras el retroceso. Y vigila los pies.

—¿Por qué siempre estais riñéndome por los pies?

—Porque si no los colocas bien, te será más difícil moverte con rapidez para lo que sea que debas hacer a continuación de una parada.

—Ah…

La clase fue un éxito por la sencilla razón de que Ciri puso los cinco sentidos en hacerlo bien. Queria que Geralt estuviera contento y cambiara de opinión con respecto a su mascota.

Ciri iba a todas partes cargando la cesta, los brujos sonreían, Geralt no. Se veía venir lo que pasaría al final, pero, por otro lado, comprendía la necesidad de la niña de tener un amigo. Estaba sola, no había más niños con los que jugar, y, aunque los brujos y él mismo hacían lo que podían para entretenerla, cada uno tenía sus obligaciones después de los entrenamientos.

Al día siguiente volvieron al Matadero. Ciri dejó a Vesemir a cargo del gatito, el viejo brujo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Corriendo, saltó la piedra entera sin poner el pie, y Geralt la felicitó. Ella siguió corriendo, contenta.

Llegaron de nuevo a la grieta, Geralt volvió a saltarla y Ciri se detuvo otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —dijo Geralt poniendo los brazos en jarras, con aburrimiento, desde el otro lado.

—He visto algo…

Él bufó.

—¿Otro gato? Pues con uno tienes más que suficiente, Ciri.

Se asomó a la grieta con fastidio. No era un gatito, era un gato adulto, hundiendo sus patas en la nieve entre los matojos.

—Ciri, ese gato seguramente será la madre del gatito. Lo debe andar buscando.

—¿Su… mamá?

—Eso creo. ¿No piensas que estará sufriendo por él?

Ciri no dijo nada. Miraba al animal fijamente.

—¿No crees que deberías devolverle a su hijito? Piénsalo.

—No quiero. Ella seguramente tendrá más gatitos.

—Eso es cruel, Ciri.

—Me da igual. Me quedo con mi gatito. Yo lo cuidaré mejor que ella.

—Como quieras. Salta la grieta, entonces.

Ciri saltó y continuó el circuito. No abrió la boca en toda la mañana.

Regresaron a la fortaleza y Ciri se encaminaba directa al salón, pero Geralt la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas, Ciri? Todavía no es hora de comer. Ve a por tu espada.

— ¿Puedo ir a beber agua?

—Claro, puedes. Pero como te vea subir con la cesta, vas a tener un problema conmigo.

Ciri bufó y maldijo.

—No me gusta que digas palabrotas, Ciri. No es muy apropiado para una señorita.

—¿Por qué no me dejas traer la cesta? Ayer no me distraje…

—No quiero ver a ese gato, sólo me hará recordar a su madre buscándolo. La verdad, Ciri, no creí que fueras tan insensible. Me sorprendes.

— ¡Ja! Que te crees que voy a picar. El gatito se queda. Me da igual lo que pienses.

_Mierda, _pensó Geralt, _es muy lista la muy… sinvergüenza. Me ha visto venir y no ha colado…_ _me temo que tendré que irme acostumbrando al puto gato. _

Los dos siguientes días, al correr la Senda, volvieron a ver a la gata buscando a su hijo, pero Ciri hizo caso omiso. Geralt ni intentó volver a presionarla. El tercero, después del circuito, tocó ir al péndulo. La niña trajo la cesta, para disgusto del brujo.

— ¿Otra vez con la cesta a cuestas, Ciri? Esto ya empieza a cansarme.

—La dejaré ahí, no te enfades.

—Ni hablar, la dejarás bien lejos.

Ciri cargó la cesta a cinco metros del péndulo. Cuando iba a dejarla en el suelo, Geralt bufó.

—Más lejos. No quiero que te distraigas o el péndulo te dará fuerte.

Ella no discutió. Caminó unos metros más.

— ¿Aquí está bien?

—Ahí mismo, Ciri.

Regresó y tomó la espada de madera, se dispuso a entrenar.

—Prepárate, voy a soltar el péndulo. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

—Allá va…

La niña hizo un quiebro, una media vuelta y, con el impulso, dio en el blanco con la espada. Salió con facilidad del ejercicio.

—Creo que ya estás preparada para empezar con el segundo péndulo, Ciri. Uno sólo ya lo dominas.

— ¡Qué bien! He mejorado mucho, ¿eh, Geralt?

—Mucho. Vamos, otra vez. Y ahora no salgas tan holgada, recuerda que pronto habrá otro péndulo a continuación. Procura quedar más corta, pero fuera de alcance del péndulo.

—Ahá.

Eskel y Coën llegaron al patio con sus espadas en ese momento.

—¡Eh, Ciri, ¿cuántas veces te ha arreado hoy ese trasto?

—Hace muchos días que no me arrea, Coën —contestó ella, orgullosa— De hecho, Geralt dice que mañana me pondrá otro péndulo.

—Dos péndulos…—silbó Eskel—, eso es ya difícil…

— ¡Ciri, mira! —Gritó Coën—. ¡Se llevan a tu gatito!

Todos los demás, incluida ella, miraron hacia la cesta. La gata había dado con su cachorro y lo llevaba en la boca. Se detuvo un momento y les miró, luego echó a correr. Ciri salió detrás como un cohete.

— ¡Ciri! —gritaba Geralt— ¡Déjala! ¡Es su madre, Ciri!

Ciri no se detuvo, y él no tuvo más remedio que salir detrás de la niña.

La gata corría asustada, menos ágil con el gatito en la boca, y fue a dar a una esquina de la muralla. Intentó trepar, pero no pudo. Dejó al cachorro en el suelo y bufó a Ciri, arqueada y amenazante, que se detuvo en seco a cierta distancia. Geralt la alcanzó y se puso a su lado.

—Ciri —le dijo con voz suave—, sé lo que significa el gatito para ti, pero, ¿no crees que deberías hacer lo correcto? Es su madre. Ha venido hasta aquí a por él. ¿Qué harías tú si te quitaran a tu hijo?

—Haría…— titubeó ella con voz quebrada—, haría lo que ha hecho ella.

Geralt cubrió sus hombros con sus manos y los acarició.

—Y, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Ella se desprendió de sus manos, enfadada.

—No voy a hacer nada.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el edificio, luego corrió y se perdió por la puerta hacia el interior. El brujo suspiró y la siguió.

Geralt llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de la habitación de Ciri. La voz de la niña le llegó clara a través de esta.

— ¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Él no le hizo ni caso y entró. La niña estaba tendida boca abajo en la cama, sollozando.

—Ciri, lo siento mucho.

—No lo creo. No te gustó desde el principio. Y no digas que no —dijo ella sin mirarle siquiera.

Él se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Depositó una mano en su cabeza y la acarició con suavidad.

—Ciri, no es lo que piensas. A los gatos no les gustan los brujos. Se hubiera marchado tan pronto hubiera crecido, y tú habrías sufrido. Mejor que haya sido ahora, cuanto más tiempo contigo, más cariño le habrías cogido y peor lo pasarías.

— ¡Eso no me consuelaaaaaa! —Volvió a sollozar.

—Ciri, ¿qué quieres que haga? No me gusta verte así.

Ella hipó un poco y luego se hizo el silencio.

—Dime si puedo hacer algo por ti —dijo él.

—Tráeme otro gatito, pero que sea huérfano…

Geralt se quedó en silencio, pensando.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—En absoluto. No tengo ninguna gana de reír.

Sin embargo, ya no lloraba.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, Ciri…

Geralt la empujó hacia un lado y ella estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Te lo mereces!

Geralt estaba desconcertado.

—Hace un momento llorabas a mares, ¿y ahora te ríes a carcajadas? ¿Esto qué es?

—He recordado algo que me dijo tío Vesemir. Dijo: "no llores la pérdida de hoy y piensa en la ganancia de mañana".

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Habrá más gatitos pronto. Muchos.

_Joder, tiene razón… ¡Mierda!, _pensó el brujo.

— ¡Ahora verás!

Se lanzó hacia ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, ambos reían divertidos, luego él la abrazó.

—Estoy orgulloso de lo que has hecho, Ciri. Eso era lo correcto.

—Lo sé. Me he quedado sin gatito por buena. Me pregunto si ser malo no saldrá más a cuenta…

—Puede parecerlo, sí. Pero eso no se elige, se nace con ello. Tú eres buena, Ciri, si te hubieras quedado el gatito arrebatándoselo a su madre, sé que te hubieras sentido mal.

—Olvidemos el puñetero gato, Geralt.

—Sin palabrotas, Ciri.

— ¿Crees que estará ya la comida?

—Es probable.

— ¿Cocinaba Lambert?

—Sí.

Ambos se miraron mientras una sonrisa afloraba a sus labios, y a la vez exclamaron:

— ¡Macarrones!

Y, riendo, saltaron de la cama, rumbo al salón.

CAPÍTULO 23

Hacía días que no nevaba y ya la nieve se había fundido casi por completo, tan sólo quedaban recuerdos del invierno en las partes más sombrías de la muralla. Las horas de luz se habían alargado notablemente, y empezaban a crecer, con timidez, briznas de hierba nueva en el suelo tanto como nudos verdes en los árboles de hoja caduca.

El molino había dejado de apalear salvajemente a Ciri, aunque de vez en cuando aún se llevaba algún trancazo; en el peine ya mantenía el equilibrio sin dificultad, y el manejo de la espada se le daba mucho mejor. Llegaba la primavera en todos los sentidos. Los brujos estaban satisfechos con sus progresos, pero no se prodigaban en alabanzas, le exigían más. Con la llegada del aire más cálido, también se alargaron las horas de entrenamiento.

El día empezaba en la Senda, que Ciri ya corría sola; tras varias vueltas al circuito iba al molino, y luego se enfrentaba al péndulo. Por la tarde practicaba esgrima con cualquiera de ellos, aquel que estuviera libre de obligaciones, y terminaba con el peine.

El segundo péndulo era para ella un reto. No acababa de sincronizar bien el tiempo con los movimientos y, como consecuencia, más de una vez el segundo la golpeba.

—¡Auuuuuuh!

—Ciri —le repitió Geralt por enésima vez—, media pirueta, quiebro y golpe.

—¡Si ya lo intento! ¡No voy a ser capaz de pasar el segundo péndulo nunca! —exclamó la niña, desanimada y sudorosa.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Descansa un momento.

Ciri se dejó caer junto al brujo y bufó.

—¿Qué es lo que hago mal?

—Lo de siempre. Los pies, Ciri. Aunque te parezca una memez, debes prestar mayor atención a los pies. En todo. También cuando practicas espada con un adversario, tanto los tuyos como los suyos, porque te muestran lo que el oponene va a hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la posición de los pies te prepara y te hace ganar tiempo. Te dije ya que debías hacer un cambio de pie tras el quiebro, eso te dará el ímpetu, junto con la media pirueta, que necesitas para darle a la bolsa con la espada. Luego, has de salir con otro cambio de pies.

—Se me olvida, Geralt.

—Ya, por eso terminas delante del péndulo. Quizá debieras practicarlo a ratos, sin péndulos, solo para memorizarlo. ¿Te duele?

—No…

—Suficiente por ahora, Ciri —dijo levantándose—. Vamos a ver con qué plato nos castiga hoy Lambert.

Durante la comida, los brujos hablaron de la primavera, de volver a los caminos. Ciri seguía la conversación sin decir nada, atenta, pero la perspectiva de que los tres brujos se fueran la ponía triste. Cuanto más hablaban, más entusiasmados parecían; por el contrario, el ánimo de la niña iba decayendo en la misma propoción y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para tragar cada bocado tanto como para evitar derramar las lágrimas que escocían ya las comisuras de sus ojos.

Entonces le surgió una duda. Suponía que Geralt se quedaría, pero, ¿y si no era así? Pidió permiso para levantarse de la mesa y Geralt se lo dio. La miró mientras salía del salón apresuradamente, extrañado.

Por la tarde tuvo problemas para concentrarse. No dejaba de pensar en la marcha de los brujos, en lo vacía que le parecería la fortaleza sin ellos, sin sus bromas, sin sus enseñanzas, sin su presencia. Pero, sobre todo ello, tenía miedo. A pesar de la promesa de Geralt, la duda la mortificaba. Él era también un brujo, el mejor, y en la fortaleza empezaban a escasear muchos artículos: seguramente necesitaban el dinero de los contratos para comprar lo necesario para pasar el próximo invierno. ¿Cómo iba él a quedarse, entonces? Tal vez había pensado dejarla con Vesemir, quien ya nunca se ausentaba de Kaer Morhen, a salvo.

Pero ella no quería que se fuera y la dejara atrás.

Mientras realizaba los ejercicios en el peine, era consciente de que tanto Geralt como Eskel la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que estaban disgustados, pues no se le estaban dando demasiado bien. Eskel la regañaba constantemente, y Geralt, apoyado contra la muralla con los brazos cruzados, emitía algún gruñido desaprobador cuando la niña erraba el cálculo y casi se iba al suelo. Lambert y Cöen la miraban sentados en el murete, mientras disfrutaban perezosamente de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, pero no prestaban demasiada atención.

—¡Eh, princesa! —se burló Lambert cuando tropezó torpemente—. ¿Nos pesa el culo hoy?

—Lambert… —le llamó la atención Geralt, pues la broma no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Acaso no la ves? Incluso el primer día lo hizo mejor.

Geralt suspiró y se enderezó, caminó con desánimo hasta el peine.

—Baja, Ciri, ya es suficiente por hoy.

—Bueno… ¿Con una voltereta? —preguntó ella.

—Más vale que no. Ven, dame la mano.

Geralt se acercó más y alargó la mano hacia ella, pero Ciri se enfadó.

—¡Ja! ¿Tú también crees que soy una delicada princesita? Pues no te lo creas, no soy tan debilucha.

Entonces la niña se volvió rápidamente de espaldas y saltó hacia atrás con poco impulso, intentó dar una voltereta en el aire como otras veces, pero le faltó holgura. Geralt intentó cogerla, pero no pudo evitar que se golpeara la cabeza contra los troncos que constituían el peine y la niña cayó desmarañada al suelo.

El brujo se hincó de rodillas a su lado con rápidez y le levantó la cabeza cuidadosamente. La niña estaba inconsciente y podía verse el lugar donde se había golpeado, junto a la sien.

—¡Ciri! ¡Ciri! —la zarandeó levemente.

Geralt buscó su pulso en el cuello lleno de angustia, exhaló al comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo mientras los demás brujos les rodearon, asustados. Volvió a zarandearla, pero la niña no reaccionaba.

—Joder… ¡Joder! —exclamó Geralt con desesperación, pues sabía que un golpe así podía traer fatales consecuencias.

La levanto en brazos delicadamente, estrechándola contra su pecho, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Eskel le dio una furiosa patada al peine, Lambert se llevó la mano a la frente, muy preocupado, y Coën estaba más blanco que el papel.

Caminó a rápidas zancadas hasta la fortaleza con la niña en brazos, atravesó los corredores y bajó al gran salón. La dejó sobre la mesa, apartando de un manotazo las jarras que aún permanecían allí, y corrió a por paños mojados, mientras Vesemir la miraba atónito y se ponía en pie con una terrible expresión en la cara.

Geralt regresó con una palangana llena de agua fresca y un paño sumergido en esta. Mientras la colocaba junto a la niña, escurría el trapo y lo pasaba por la cara de la pequeña, los demás brujos rodearon la mesa en silencio, llenos de preocupación.

—¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido, Lobo? —preguntó Vesemir, visiblemente alterado.

—Cayó del maldito peine —masculló éste escuetamente.

El viejo brujo miró a su antiguo pupilo y le impactó la extrema palidez de su rostro. Geralt sudaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor frío perlaban su frente. Vesemir no dijo nada más, le conocía de sobras como para saber que suficiente angustia estaría sufriendo como para aumentarla con fútiles reproches.

—Reacciona, Ciri… —gimió, sin dejar de pasar el paño por el rostro de la niña—. Despierta, pequeña…

La niña se movió un poco, un ligero quejido salió de su boca. Varios suspiros de alivio surgieron también de los labios de algunos de los presentes, los brujos por fin cambiaron el peso de una pierna a otra, como si hubieran dejado de retener el aliento.

—Ciri, estoy aquí —dijo Geralt con dulzura, dejando el trapo y acariciando su mejilla, todavía angustiado.

—Túuuu… oooráss ahh.. tresss… —comenzó a balbucear ella con una voz extraña, ajena.

Otra vez. Los brujos se miraron. Geralt volvió a palidecer y pareció que su sangre se helaba mientras la observaba sin poder mover un músculo.

—Está de nuevo en trance, Lobo… —susurró Vesemir.

Durante los minutos que duró el balbuceo incompensible de la niña, los brujos no dejaron de mirarse unos a otros, pasmados de miedo. Cuando finalmente terminó, todos miraron a Geralt.

—Es la segunda vez —dijo Lambert con un hilo de voz—. Esto ya…

—Cállate. No digas nada —le ladró Geralt con una expresión feroz, mientras izaba a Ciri de la mesa en sus brazos—. No quiero oír nada.

Salió con ella del salón y se perdió escaleras arriba.

La lamparita de aceite iluminaba la habitación perezosamente, proyectaba la sombra de Geralt contra la pared. Estaba sentado junto a la cama, con los codos sobre los muslos y encorvado. Su mirada se perdía en el suelo, sus manos colgaban flácidas y su rostro, taciturno, parecía el de un espectro debido a los juegos de luz. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Si el golpe ya de por sí era muy preocupante, el trance, por segunda vez, no lo era menos.

Pensó en Yennefer. Si las circunstancias con ella fueran otras, quizá le pediría ayuda. Pero no quería hacerlo, no quería volver a ser el primero en dar un paso hacia ella. Ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces, la última en Belleteyn, y ella volvió a dejarle. Pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, una y otra vez, impotente.

Ciri gimió y se movió, y el brujo levantó la cabeza y la miró, inmóvil, temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Pero su colgante del lobo no se movía, todo parecía normal, así que se levantó y se acercó a la cama.

—Ciri…

Su mano se posó en la cabeza de la niña y acarició su cabello con suavidad. Ella abrió despacio los ojos, desorientada, y volvió a gemir, arrugando la cara en un gesto de dolor. De entre las mantas emergió su manita y se elevó hasta el golpe en la sien.

—No te toques, te has golpeado la cabeza —dijo él retirándole la mano con cuidado.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó ella con voz pastosa.

—Te caíste del peine, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No... Ay, me duele mucho la cabeza… Ay, ay…

Geralt suspiró despacio, nada tranquilo aún.

—¿Tanto te duele?

—Me palpita… tanto que me cuesta abrir los ojos. Pídele a Vesemir algo que me lo quite, por favor, Geralt….

—Cierra los ojos. Si te molesta la luz, puedo apagar la lamparilla.

—No la apagues. Algo malo he soñado, aunque no me acuerdo. Muy malo, Geralt. No quiero estar a oscuras… —gimió.

El brujo se irguió y suspiró de nuevo. Todavía no las tenía todas consigo.

—Vuelvo enseguida, Ciri. Procura no dormirte.

Vesemir cogió las hierbas necesarias para hacer una infusión para la niña. Geralt estaba junto a él, no se quiso quedar junto a los demás brujos. No quería escuchar ningún comentario acerca de lo ocurrido porque en su cabeza se aglutinaban las preocupaciones y aún no sabía cómo proceder. Acompañó al viejo brujo a la cocina y puso él mismo el cazo con agua en el fogón, aún ardía el fuego usado para hacer la cena. La espera a que el agua rompiera a hervir estaba llena de tensión para los dos brujos, pero Vesemir no era hombre de callar lo que pensaba, y estaba muy preocupado por la niña.

—Tienes que hacer algo, Lobo. Lo sabes.

—¿El qué, Vesemir? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que sé que debo hacer? —dijo con amargura, sin mirar al viejo.

Vesemir no dijo nada. Geralt apoyó los brazos en el alféizar de la ventana y dejó que su mirada vagara en el exterior oscuro.

—Llevo toda la maldita tarde pensando en ello. ¿Debo pedir ayuda? ¿A quién? ¿A Yennefer? Me dejó sin contemplaciones en Aed Gynvael. Y de nuevo, cuando volví a verla, en Belleteyn el año pasado. No puedo perdirle nada.

Vesemir suspiró y luego carraspeó un poco.

—Puedes pedir ayuda a Triss, Lobo. Ella no te la negará.

—Podría. Pero inmediatamente informaría al Capítulo, todos los hechiceros están obligados a hacerlo. Y entonces puede que vinieran a por Ciri. Quizá Yennefer, en otras circunstancias, no lo hubiera hecho.

—Pero Triss…

—Es una hechicera, Vesemir —le interrumpió Geralt dejando la ventana y girando hacia su maestro—. Por muy amiga nuestra que sea, no puede ir en contra de los preceptos del Capítulo. Y no expondré a Ciri. No sin saber qué le pasa. Aún no.

—Todo lo que dices es cierto, Lobo. Pero sabes que no es una simple epilepsia ni nada parecido. Los medallones se movían, todos sentimos el aura mágica. No puedes negarle ayuda a la niña, sabes lo que está en juego aquí. ¿Acaso prefieres que esté a salvo y rota que correr el riesgo?

—No, claro que no…

—Escribe a Triss, Lobo.

—Tal vez no vuelva a suceder. Debemos, simplemente, llevar más cuidado con Ciri. La primera vez, fue por culpa un descuido, ésta, por negligencia. Ciri estaba muy torpe hoy, deberíamos haber interrumpido antes los ejercicios. Perra suerte, su puta madre…

Vesemir fruncio el ceño. Entendía bien la disyuntiva del brujo blanco, las dudas acerca de lo que era mejor para Ciri.

El agua rompió a hervir y Geralt la vertió en una jarra que contenía las hierbas. Su mano temblaba. Luego las retiró con una cuchara.

—Se hará como tú digas, Lobo —resolvió al fin el viejo—. Por ésta vez. Pero si la niña vuelve a caer en trance…

—Si volviera a ocurrir, escribiré a Triss sin dudarlo un segundo —dijo mirando a los ojos del otro, con determinación.

Vesemir volvió a suspirar mientras daba unas palmadas en el hombro de su pupilo. Asintió con la cabeza, comprendía y compartía las preocupaciones de Geralt.

—Lobo: los muchachos también están preocupados por Ciri. Recuerda que también quieren a la niña. Así que no les apartes, no te aísles, nadie como tus hermanos brujos para ayudarte en esto. Tanto es así que, mientras estabas cuidando de ella, han hablado largo y tendido acerca de cómo echarte una mano. Han decidido no salir este año, se quedarán con nosotros.

Geralt no dijo nada, pero se sintió aligerado ante la noticia. También sintió remordimientos por haber apartado a sus hermanos brujos, temiendo preguntas que no podría responder y presiones que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Cogió la jarra y se dispuso a salir.

—Iré contigo a verla —decidió Vesemir—. Llevaré la palangana con un lienzo: el frescor del agua también la aliviará.

Al pasar por el salón se detuvo un momento ante la mesa donde los demás brujos bebían gaviota. Les miró con el semblante aun pálido, pero suavizó sus facciones.

—Ciri ha despertado. Parece estar bien, salvo por un comprensible dolor de cabeza. Me quedaré con ella toda la noche, para asegurarme de que no hay complicaciones.

—Gracias, Geralt —dijo Eskel—. Gracias por decírnoslo.

—No se merecen… Gracias a vosotros por preocuparos por ella tanto como yo.

Ciri le esperaba tumbada en la cama con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Parecía dormida, pero entreabrió los ojos al oír la puerta.

—Tio Vesemir…—susurró ella al verle entrar por delante de Geralt.

—A ver ese golpe, niña —dijo rodeando la cama para situarse en el lado preciso—. Deja que lo vea bien.

Ella retiró las manos de la cabeza y se lo permitió.

—No tiene herida, así que se puede poner el ungüento en el chichón. Y ahora, tómate la infusión que te trae Geralt.

La niña se incorporó y tomó la jarra de manos del brujo albino. Incluso ella reparó en la palidez de su rostro, en la preocupación que mostraban sus ojos. Se lo quedó mirando, sin decir nada, pero pensó que otra vez tenía esa mirada, esa que no le gustaba nada. Ciri era capaz de ver lo que muy pocos veían en esta: preocupación, dolor y… miedo.

Soplando y con cuidado, se tomó la infusión entera. Luego, Vesemir le colocó el lienzo escurrido en la frente y sobre los ojos, mientras miraba a Geralt notablemente aligerado. Ambos brujos se entendían a la perfección sin necesidad de palabras, y Geralt sintió una cierta tranquilidad ante lo que sugería esa mirada.

Ciri gimió de alivio al sentir el frío en su piel.

—Procura descansar, niña —dijo dándole una palmada en la pierna—. ¿Te quedas, Lobo?

—Me quedo.

—Bien. Refresca el lienzo en cuanto se caliente.

Vesemir salió por la puerta mientras Geralt se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama.

—Geralt…

—¿Sí, Ciri?

—Estoy bien, es sólo un dolor de cabeza.

—Lo sé. Duerme, Ciri.

—No tienes por qué estar tan preocupado. Ya pasó.

—Mmmmmm mmmmm.

Unos minutos de silencio, el brujo la observaba. No, no estaba dormida, se dijo.

—Geralt… —habló Ciri con un hilo de voz—, ¿tú también… te vas a ir a los caminos, esta primavera?

De pronto, lo vio claro. Entendió el motivo de su falta de concentración durante la tarde, y maldijo por no haber reparado en que la conversación que mantuvieron ese mediodía la afectaría.

—No, Ciri. Mi sitio está aquí, contigo. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

Ella no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Estuvieron callados otro rato.

—Gracias. Gracias, Geralt —susurró—. Por quedarte conmigo.

El brujo sonrió.

—Todos van a quedarse. Lo han decidido esta tarde.

La niña se llevó la mano a la cara y levantó el paño de sus ojos. Le miró sorprendida, pasmada.

—¿Se quedan todos?

—Tras la exibición de tu torpeza esta tarde, no han tenido más remedio, mocosa —añadió ampliando su sonrisa.

Ella siguió mirándole un momento, asimilando la noticia; luego dejó caer el lienzo sobre sus ojos de nuevo.

—¿Estás más tranquila?

—Sí, Geralt.

—¿Podrás dormir ahora que has desterrado tus miedos?

—Sí, podré.

—Pues duerme, Ciri. Duerme, pequeña.

—Geralt… ¿te quedas conmigo?

—Me quedo.

—¿Ahí, en la silla? Estarás muy incómodo…

Él rió ante su velada petición.

—Está bien, brujilla. Hazme sitio.

Se tendió junto a ella y Ciri buscó su mano. El brujo se la ofrecio y apretó la suya.

—Ahora sí puedo dormir tranquila, Geralt.

Él gruñó complacido. Y ya no se oyó nada más.

Y esta vez, el silencio se prolongó toda la noche.


End file.
